


The SheWolf, Lioness and the Rose

by Randomgeek45



Series: The SheWolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Battle, F/F, Fanfiction, Female-Centric, Game of Thrones-esque, House Lannister, House Stark, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, POV, Politics, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, War, Wildlings - Freeform, Women of thrones, dark story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: Having retaken her home of Winterfell, consolidating her hold over the North and falling pregnant with a baby she never wanted Sansa Stark quickly finds out that her dream of ruling the North isn't all as she imagined it to be. But when a former lover on the run from the new queen in Kings Landing turns up unexpectedly at the gates of Winterfell, Sansa finds herself and the North sucked into a conflict which only she can lead them out of. Sequel to the She Wolf of Winterfell.Adding fan edits soon.





	1. New Challenges and Old Lovers

Awake in bed Sansa Stark lay listening to the wind howl outside her chambers window and the crackle of her hearths fire. Staring up at the dark wood of her ceiling she reflected to herself.

_To think just a year ago I was a captive in Kings Landing, held against my will with few allies or friends._

Looking at her bed side table Sansa eyed a open letter with the sigil of a mocking bird imprinted into its wax.

_Littlefinger was the only person in Kings Landing to help me, sure he may be a creep but lord Baelish helped me and for that I will always be grateful._

As she rolled in her bed her thoughts wondered some more, she thought about her escape, she thought about arriving at the eyrie and of the moment Petyr had old her about the marriage he had arranged with the bastard. She thought about her trip up to Winterfell and how good it felt to finally be back home after so long away only to find out it had been taken over by those who killed her family. For hours she lay in bed, restless, staring into the candles light at her beds side as it slowly faded away from this world. As the dawn broke over the snow covered home of the Starks, Sansa rose from her wolf pelted bed. Gently pressing her feet to the cold stone floor of her chamber Sansa felt a shiver rip through her spine and the cold kiss of winter brush her soft cheeks. Tying back her autumn burn’t flowing locks Sansa strolled over to the warm and welcoming cracking flames of her hearth. With her chamber windows closed and standing before the fire Sansa gazed into the flame as they danced and flickered before her. Sliding her hands she did the soft wolf skinned cloak which hung across her shoulders. Sansa dropped it to the floor and allowed her naked body to take in the fires warmth. Her skin was soft and pale, her lips smooth and as red as a cherry. Gliding her hands across her behind Sansa inspected the curves of her hips and the perkiness of her bottom. But no amount of her perky bum and firm tits could hide her condition. Gazing down Sansa stroked her swollen belly, thinking about the child which now grew within her.

_Six months, six months I have had this bastard child growing within me, destroying my young beautiful body._

Sansa somedays could still not believe that she was going to be a mother, the revelation had come to such a shock to her at first. After the maester had told the news she had stormed out in disbelief and locked herself in her chambers for days, not seeing anyone, not even Myranda. Never had she felt so confused, alone and angry. Eventually she told Myranda during a horse riding trip through the wolfs wood.

“That’s amazing Sansa” Myranda had told her as they stood next to a tree, up to their knees in snow.

“I will not have Ramsay’s baby, I refuse to” Sansa had snapped at her.

“Well you could just think about it as our’s” Myranda told her softly, taking Sansa cold hands into her warm ones.

“No” Sansa protested “We could imagine it is ours but deep down it would still be his”

“Ramsay is long dead Sansa we have nothing to fear” The two had talked of it all the way back to Winterfell and deep into the night. Sansa was adamant that she was going to drink moon tea and get ride of the child but then a crisis arose. Former members of house Bolton who were allies of Roose and Ramsay as well as many of the Boltons armed men had refused to swear allegiance to her and house Stark. Facing the prospect of a war erupting between the two houses yet again and with house Stark still in the process of being rebuild Sansa made a political move to have the Ramsay’s child and keep what remained of house Bolton under her control. The maester had thanked her for the move telling her it was politically wise and spared the North a possible civil war. For so long she had dreamed of ruling the north without thinking about what ruling would mean for her personally.

 _I will not do what Robb did and put himself before the north, I have this baby not because I want to but because I am putting the north first._ _It is my duty._

After she announced to the north she was pregnant the last of house Bolton threw down the banners of the flayed man and raised the grey dire wolf of house Stark in its place. Leaving the warmth of the fire Sansa still naked stood her windows edge, looked around her chamber. She hand long since moved into her mother and fathers room, the same one she was born in and the same one she had been impregnated in as well. Just the thought of Ramsay made her skin crawl, he may have died but the memory of him lived on, especially since she now carried a bit of him inside her.

 _Don’t think that way._ Sansa thought to herself. _A baby is not to blame for the crimes of its father._

Stroking the soft skin of her swollen belly Sansa opened the large windows of her chamber to let in the cold northern wind. Outside the snow had stopped falling and a blank of thick snow covered Winterfell and beyond. Quickly Sansa could feel a presence behind her, soft hands brushed her back, lips kissed her neck and pair of feminine hands emerged from behind to hold her close.

“Morning my love” Myranda said kissing her. Sansa however did not respond.

“How is the baby? she asked.

“The babies doing fine although with all the kicking its been doing I feel as though we may be having a boy”

“Really?” Myranda replied staring out of the window along side her. Myranda to was also in the nude, Sansa's eyes glided up and down her body taking in the perfection of her curves and brown locks of hair. Myranda had been the only one excited by the idea of her having baby.

 _It will be our baby._ She often told her as they cuddled up next to each other during the long, cold nights.

_I wish I could believe that._

 

Later that day after breaking her fast and getting herself ready Sansa slumped down into the fathers old desk found in the study and begun looking through paper work as always, a small hearth to keep her warm by her side.

_I wanted to rule the north I just didn't realise there was so much paper work was involved._

On her desk as usual was a high pile of letters from the northern lords requesting a long list of things. Everything from sorting out land disputes to granting permission to lords and ladies to marry. So far she had not had much trouble but today she received a letter from down south something which rarely ever happened. Nothing could have prepared her for the first letter she read. Breaking the wax seal which had the Lannister lion sigil imprinted into it Sansa held her breath before reading. It was only going to be a matter of time before the Lannisters caught word of her return to Winterfell but Margaery was queen now, despite the way they had left things she would never order any harm to come of her and from other reports she had heard from Kings Landing she had King Tommon wrapped around her little finger. Sansa broke the seal and sitting at her desk read.

 

_To the peoples of the seven kingdoms, his grace king Tommon Baratheon, first of his name is dead. The King was taken from us, not from ill health or accident, his grace was murdered, pushed from his balcony window by the queen, Margaery Tyrell and her followers at court. After the murder of our high grace house Tyrell attempted to seize control of the capital Kings Landing but where heroically fought back by the brave and loyal foot solders of the Lannister army. House Tyrell has spilled much blood and told many lies but rest assured noblemen and woman for the kingdoms house Lannister will protect you. As I write this letter to you now brave men fight for the memory of our now deceased king by laying siege to the Tyrell home of high garden. However the kings murderer Margaery Tyrell still remains at large. The crown is willing to pay a large cash some of money to the one who finds the Tyrell girl and delivers her to justice. Anyone who harbours the Tyrell girl, rich or poor, noble or peasant will be dealt the same justice._

Signed

_Cersei Lannister, Lioness of the Rock, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

 

Placing the letter down for a moment Sansa could not believe what she had just read.

_Margaery killing Tommon I don’t believe it this must be a trick._

Casting the letter into the hearths fire Sansa watched as it turned to ash, deep in thought. Suddenly a knock come upon the door and it opened. Turning around Myranda entered the room.

“Sansa I was wondering if you wanted to go riding? Get you away from these boring letters” A smile come upon Sansa's face.

 

Through the white covered wolfs wood they rode their horses. High above the bright Winters sun shone down upon them through the leafless, snow covered trees. Wrapped up tight within a thick green cloak and gloves with a sword at her hip Sansa followed Myranda through the woods crossing frosty open fields and snow flooded ditches. Breathing in the cold northern air she watched her lover in front, Myranda wore a thick brown cloak which wrapped around her body just as Sansa's arms had done the night before. Across her back she sported a bow which she had made herself. Stopping her horse Myranda pulled an arrow from her back and took aim at a small rabbit. Unleashing the bow Myranda missed the rabbit by mere inches.

“I thought you were meant to be good with a bow”

“I am, just not on a horse” Sansa smiled.

“Let me have a go” she asked climbing down awkwardly from her horse, her pregnant belly getting in the way.

“Ok then” Leaving the horses behind the two girls found a quiet spot between to snow covered trees. Handing the bow and arrows over, Sansa took aim at the tree and missed.

“All most had it” Myranda commented smugly to herself.

“I’ll hit the tree this time” Pulling the bow back Sansa released the arrow sending it into the snow drift just before the trees base.

“Sorry Sansa your terrible at this” Myranda laughed.

“The night you first shared my bed you told me I was improving”

“Did I say that? I meant you were getting worse” Picking up another arrow Sansa pulled the bow back and took another aim at the tree only to notice something from out of the corner of her eye. A figure wearing a worn out and dirty sapphire blue dress, a sack over its shoulder, a golden sword at its hip and a hood hiding its face emerged from behind the tree she was aiming at. Immediately Myranda clocked onto the figure as well and whisked the bow and arrows back from Sansa grasp. Pulling a arrow back on the bow Myranda took aim.

“Who are you?” she shouted, her voice echoing through the snow covered forest.

“I’m not going to ask again who are you? take the hood off” The hooded figure untied its belt and dropped the sword into the snow at its feet. Removing its hood Sansa dropped to her knee’s in disbelief. Before them Margaery Tryell stood, her eyes where worn and tied, her brown locks of hair were messy and unkept and her face was covered in muck. Despite all this Margaery didn't look any less beautiful in Sansa's eyes.

“Margaery?” Sansa shouted. Shivering and looking right at her Margaery smiled.

“Sansa?” she called back with a tear in her eye before collapsing face first into the snow.

“MARGAERY” Sansa called out running toward her, Myranda close by. Sinking onto her knees Sansa rested lady Tryell upon her knees.

“Go get help” Sansa ordered.

“I can't just leave you out here”

“I SAID GO GET HELP” Sansa shouted at her. Without a word Myranda left her. “Margaery can you hear me?” she asked stroking her soft winter kissed cheeks. “Don’t worry you’ll be ok”


	2. Reunited

Deep into the night Sansa Stark stayed awake within her study waiting for word on Margaery Tyrells condition. She had paced restlessly before her hearth until the sole's of her feet screamed out in pain.

“Come to dinner my lady” Myranda had asked of her as the sun descended below the horizon outside her window.

“You go I’m not hungry” Sansa had told her.

After Myranda had left she sat in the window of her study gazing out upon the court yard below and the snow which has started to fall from above. Upon Winterfell’s high defensive walls the grey dire wolf of house Stark flapped proudly in the winters cold winds. Guards donning the ancestral amour of her house patrolling the walls just as they had done for a thousand years. Above the sky had blackened and from out of the black emerged a small twinkling star, just one at first then quickly another appeared and another and another, before Sansa knew it the sky had lit up into a beautiful aurora.

 _The old gods are making their presence known._ Her father used to tell her when she was a girl. _If the old gods were real they wouldn't have taken him from me._

Sansa sat gazing up at the aurora as it flickered and danced across the sky, transforming from sapphire to emerald to gold and back again. Stroking her swollen stomach Sansa could feel the soft kicking of her child within.

_After your born I will show you the aurora as well, I will raise you as a Stark, you will not be cruel like you father._

For a few moments longer Sansa dwelled on the windows ledge, the cold stone freezing her soft and tender buttocks, the flames of her hearth crackling behind.

“My lady” the maester said knocking upon her study door.

“Come in” Sansa replied leaving the cold of her windows ledge and the aurora outside. In the maester come, his face glum as always, his bland head reflecting her hearths light.

“How is she maester?” Sansa asked, her hands resting upon her belly.

“Lady Tyrell is well and she is resting” Sansa gave a sigh of relief.

“I am glad to here it”

“My lady I must talk with you about something, the letter you received from Kings Landing, from the queen”

“Margaery is queen” Sansa interrupted to remind him.

“If she was the queen my lady I doubt she would be in your old bed recovering from the extreme cold”

_He’s right._

“What about the letter?” Sansa asked.

“If Cersei found out she made it to Winterfell”

“Nobody will know she is here”

“You don't know that my lady the guards witnessed you and lady Myranda bring her into the castle if one of them was a spy”

“There are no Lannister spy’s in the castle maester” Sansa snapped back.

“You don’t know that besides Lannister or not you read the letter yourself as did I the queen has put a high price on her head and many of the men defending this castle are former Bolton loyalists” Sansa took a seat at her desk.

_Everything he is saying is right, if one of the guards spoke word reached Kings Landing._

“We just have to take that risk maester, I do not intend to take her head especially for the Lannisters”

“But what if my lady? what if Cersei is telling the truth? what she did murder the king?” Sansa curled her hand into a fist and grit her teeth.

“Are you calling Margaery a murderer?”

“Its a possibility”

”NO” Sansa yelled bolting up from her seat. “Margaery is many things but she wouldn't do that, what possible motive would she have? her position of power was secured as Tommon’s queen”

“I understand” the maester said.

“Cersei is power hungry and a lier I know I spent enough time around her during my time in the capital, that letter is nothing more then a lie and when Margaery awakes she will prove it” Sansa stood before the hearth looking into the flames. “You may leave me”

As she order the maester left her alone. Sansa did not linger any longer in her study, the hearth was dying, the night was growing cold and Sansa longed for her bed, for the warmth of her lover. Locking her study door Sansa retired to her chamber for the night. As she entered she found the once blazing fire place as dark as the night outside, still warm from the fire that had been there just a few hours before. Closing her chambers door Sansa strolled over to the side of her bed and removed her dress, throwing it to one side Sansa unleashed her lush locks of autumn burn’t hair and through her bed covers to one side. Inside the bed Myranda lay like a fellow sleeping wolf, her skin was soft and pale and her dark brown locks hung down from her back across the bed. Sliding underneath the covers Sansa snuggled up behind her and planted a soft kiss upon her neck. Brushing her hair to the side Sansa slid her hand down across her curvy hips and over her soft winter kissed bum cheeks.

 _Your so beautiful._ Sansa though to herself as she grabbed her lovers tight bum cheek within her grasp.

“Sansa is that you?” Myranda mumbled under her breath half awake.

“How can you tell?” Sansa kissed her lips.

“Your belly bump against my back gives it way” she smiled. “How is Margaery?” Myranda asked opening her eyes.

“I don’t want to speak of it not now” Sansa told her as she sensually snogged her.

“Ok then” Myranda laughed.

The girls entwined in each others arms locked lips, tasting one another they slid there tongues together. As Myranda climbed on top of her lady, Sansa felt herself moisten down between her legs. “I’m so horny” Sansa smiled.

“Me as well” Myranda giggled clearly excited. Myranda slid her smooth, pale skinned hips in-between Sansa’s legs spreading them open. “My lady is very wet down there this eventing” Myranda joked.

“I’ve had a stressful day plus your tits please me” Sansa joked back running her hands through her dark locks of dangling hair. Laying on her back, eyes closed Myranda pleasured her with her fingers. Below Sansa felt her loins burn up as wave upon wave of pleasure filled her body. Eye’s close and kissing Myranda Sansa thoughts wondered for a moment back to King Landing, back to the first time Margaery had disrobed before her revealing the goddess like figure underneath. She though of the first time Margaery had kissed her and of the first time she climbed in between her legs and pleasured her the way two ladies together do. As Sansa held her baby bump, arched her back and curled her toes she thought of the Tyrell rose as she climaxed.

_What Myranda doesn't know won’t hurt her._

“My lady” a guard said knocking on her chambers door.

“Yes what is it?” Sansa asked of the guard, out of breath as Myranda crawled back underneath the protective wolfs fur of her bed.

“It’s lady Margaery lady Stark she is awake” Sansa immediately pulled off the wolf fur covers and crawled from her bed. Wrapping her naked body up tight in a  thick wolf skinned cloak Sansa walked toward the chamber door.

“Sansa?” Myranda called to her softly.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see if Margaery is ok I’ll be back later” With that Sansa left her chamber and followed the guard to the room where Margaery was being held.

_Myranda’s jealous I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice._

Arriving outside her former chamber Sansa felt nervous. Opening the oak door Sansa made her way inside shutting the door behind her. Standing by the fire, wrapped up warm in a thick fur cloak like herself was the rose herself, Margaery stood before the fire warming her hands.

“Margaery?” she turned and smiled just as she had done in the wolfs wood.

“Sansa” she said teary eyed, the wolf and rose hugged each other for longer then Sansa could would have liked.

_I do not miss her I do not miss her, she married Tommon, she chose power over me._

“Sansa you don’t know how good it is to see you” Margaery looked deep into her eyes just like she had done when they were lovers in Kings Landing.

“It’s good to see you to Margaery how are you feeling?”

“A little cold I must admit but I’m a delicate southern girl thats to be expected” That made Sansa smile.

“It’s ok I remember when I first came back here I was freezing in my bed for the first few nights” Margaery laughed and leaned in toward her.

“Well I guess we could always double up beneath the bed sheets like we used to” she said playfully, giggled with a sparkle in her eye. Sansa responded only with silence.

“Oh and I forgot to say” Margaery said taking Sansa’s hand. “Congratulations”

“On what?” Margaery looked down at her baby bump. “Oh right yes thank you sometimes I keep forgetting I have a baby on the way”

“What do you think it will be?” Margaery asked excitedly.

“From the way I’m carrying the maester thinks it could be a boy”

“That’s fantastic you’ll make a great mother Sansa, who’s the father?” Sansa did not say instead she dropped Margaery soft hands and walked toward the fire staring at the flames.

“Why are you here?” Sansa said looking back toward her.

“I’m in a bad place Sansa, Cersei killed Tommon not me”

“Why?”

“She’s a power hungry bitch”

“She is but Cersei loves her children I find it hard to believe she would kill her own son”

“She did Sansa I’m telling you” Margaery sat down at the base of the bed.

“What happened?” Sansa asked taking a seat next to her.

“It was late at night and me and Tommon were in bed busy trying creating a heir, after we had finished we stood on the balcony over Kings Landing watching all the nights and counting the stars, anyway I left the room to take care of business”

“Take care of business?” Sansa asked raising her brow.

“I had to use the rest room and after I had come back Tommon was gone, so I looked all over the royal apartment and I found him laying in his own blood face down on the brick floor at the base of the red keep” Margaery tiered up. “Tommon he didn't deserve that” Margaery cried as Sansa took her in her arms.

“Its ok what happened after”

“Well I called the guards who rushed down to him but it was useless Tommon was already dead, at first people said that he jumped but he didn’t”

“How do you know that?”

“That was the night I said we could try anal, he had been pestering me to let him do it for weeks that was the night I was finally going to let him do it, no Tommon would not have jumped, anyway after they told Cersei she accused me of killing him, I told her what happened but you know what cersei is like once she has her mind made up about something, I had the Kings guard on my side but she had the city watch, I stood and watched as those brave Kings guard where cut down defending me” Margaery whipped the tiers from her eyes. “After that I was thrown into the cells underneath the red keep, my father lobbied to get me set free but Loras wouldn't wait, he ordered the Tyrell army to attack the walls of Kings Landing while he suck in a rescued me, we took a small rowing boat north out of the capital but when we got back on land we found out the Lannisters had invaded the Reach under Cersei’s orders, Loras said it would be to dangerous to return so I decided the further north I travelled the safer I would be and here I am”

“That’s some story”

“It’s the truth Sansa please you have to believe me”

“Its ok I do but I’m not so sure the rest of the Seven Kingdoms well”

“Is it that vile letter Cersei sent out to everyone? I know I’ve read it lies all of it” Margaery said standing up and looking out of the window.

“What you do from here then, I mean if you want some place to hide from Cersei then your more then welcome here?”

“Thank you Sansa I knew I could turn to you for help I would only be until this conflict comes to a end”

“When do you think that will be?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t know but I can think of something we could do to end it quickly” Sansa stood up from the bed.

“What's that?” She asked.

“Rally your banner men and ride south” Sansa laughed at her. “This isn't a joke Sansa I mean it, my home of Highgarden is under siege, my husband the King is dead, his bitch mother now sits my throne” Sansa walked toward her and took her hand.

“I sympathise with what your going through Margaery I really do but I can’t help you I’m sorry, I mean the North has been through so much lately that I don't even think my banner men would want to help the south not after what happened with Robb and to add to that winter is here and we have a wildling problem up at the wall and not to mention I have a child on the way”

“Its ok I understand” Margeary said looking into Sansa’s eyes once more.

“I’m sorry I really am but you can stay here for as long as you like” Margaery brushed her long brown hair to one side and smiled.

“Like I said its ok Sansa you’ve always been kind to me and after the way we left things between us I feared you’d turn me way” Sansa smiled.

“I’d never turn you away” Margaery smirked.

“Not even if I invited you to share my bed lady Stark just like the old times” she giggled.

_Why must you tease me Margaery._

“I would love to but I need sleep” Sansa said.

“Fair enough good night lady Stark” Margaery said pecking her upon the cheek.

With that kiss Sansa returned to her chamber in good spirits and slept the rest of the night way. The next morning she was awoken by the maester standing over her beds side.

“My lady please wake up it is of the upmost urgency”

“What is that matter?” She asked sitting up in her bed.

“We have two messages both containing bad news, one from the wall and the other from Cersei Lannister in Kings landing, it was signed to you Lady Stark”


	3. Two Letters, One Answer

As the maester handed over the letters Sansa Stark ordered him from her chamber. As the tall oak door of her room slid shut Sansa rose from the bed, donning a heavy wolf fur cloak to cover her naked body, Sansa strolled over toward the great burning hearth of her chamber.

“Which one are you going to open?” Myranda asked, as she lay upon the wolf pelted furs of Sansa bed, naked on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air.

 _My loyal hound._ Sansa thought.

“I don't know” she said. “He said they were both bad news”

“He did but one can contain news which is worse then the other so I would suggest picking the best sounding” Myranda suggested her large brown eyes gazing up at her.

“The wall letter it is then” Sansa joked as the broke the black wax seal. Unrolling the letter Sansa read it a loud.

_To the lady of Winterfell and wardeness of the North lady Stark, I the leader of the nights watch write to you in the gravest of circumstances, a large army of wildlings numbering around 30,000 or so have made it across the bay of ice bypassing the wall completely, reports from lady Mormont of bear island tell us that they came across on make shift boats and that they have already plundered many small fishing villages along the bays coast and are moving further in land towards Deepwood Motte. The windlings are well armed and well organised and so far have managed to fight off any attack launched at them. Rumours are also circulating that they are being led by a woman they have nicknamed the queen beyond the wall. Regardless of who is leading them lady Stark they must be stopped. As a neutral body the nights watch can not abandon the wall but I can spare a hand full of men to join any kind of force you can muster to fight them back. I don’t think I need to remind you that a wildling army plundering the North is the last thing the people need with the on set of winter and the heavy snows approaching. I would suggest a immediate response to this potential crisis or it could threaten not only the people of the North but your new position as its ruler._

Signed.

_The Lord Commander of the Nights Watch_

Sansa placed the letter down onto the table and took a few deep breaths, trying to process all the information. Myranda still naked crawled from the bed and joined Sansa by the fire looking over the contents of the letter.

“Give me a army Sansa” Sansa turned to her. “Give me a army and I will kill all these wildlings and this so call queen beyond the wall” Sansa’s mind was blank, she was still trying to process the information. “I’ll drive them back into the bay of ice then they’ll think twice about invading the North while we rule it”

“I rule the North” Sansa snapped.

“Of course Sansa” Myranda said looking back down at the letter. Picking up the next letter Sansa’s stomach churned as she gazed down at the red Lannister lion imprinted within the letters wax seal.

“Sansa can that letter not wait? this is far more pressing” Myranda said softly.

“This is a letter from Cersei Lannister, if she is writing it addressed to me personally then that is way worse then any willing attack" Myranda watched as Sansa removed the red wax seal and unravelled the letter.

_Dear Sansa first of all I want to apologise, I apologise for underestimating you, for so long I thought of you as a weak and stupid girl who would never get her head out of the clouds, but then you killed my son and all I could think about was how badly I wanted your head but before long I found out that you had returned to your home to marry the Boltons bastard then I found out you killed him. I must say Sansa even though I still harbour a deep hatred for you after what you did to Joffery I still feel I sense of respect for you. Killing the bastard and taking back you birth right in the way you did fills me with a sense of pride that my teachings of womanhood have finally rubbed off on you. Still out of the cold respect I have for you I am writing to you to issue a warning. I know Margaery Tyrell is safe behind those frozen walls of yours but not for long. Hand her over to me Sansa and swear your loyalty to me and I promise you that I shall leave you to conduct your ruling of the North unhindered. Refuse to hand over the Tyrell girl I will muster the largest army the North has ever seen. I will march the army personally up to the gates of Winterfell where I will slaughter all you hold dear and then I will cut that bastard baby from your belly and throw it to the hounds. The choice is yours Sansa but I am queen now and I will not tolerate rebellion in my kingdoms. You have two full moons to reply._

Signed

_Cersei Lannister, Lioness of the Rock, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

Sansa grit her teeth, crumpled the letter up and fed it to the hungry fire.

“Sansa why did you?”

“Leave it Myranda” Sansa said as she watched the paper blacken and burn.

“What did the queen have to say?” Myranda asked. Sansa turned to her, her eyes cold scanning her lovers pale, smooth and slim body. Throwing her hands underneath Myranda’s arms Sansa lifted her up on to table, holding her firm buttocks within her grip.

“Margaery is queen” Sansa stated.

“Of course but what did Cersei have to say?”

“Nothing important but you Myranda I want you to do something for me” Sansa said gazing deep into her eyes.

“Yes anything me lady” Myranda replied rubbing her hands across Sansa swollen baby bump.

“I want you to take an army of Stark men tomorrow at dawn and you are going to march them north to confront these wildlings” Myranda nodded her head hanging on every word. “And then” Sansa continued “I want you to drive them back into the bay of ice and capture this queen beyond the wall the lord commander speaks of and then I want you to flay her alive”

Myranda looked confused for a second. “You want me to flay her?”

“Yes I do, you still remember how to do it?”

“Yes I do but I though you said?” Sansa interrupted.

“We need to send a message not only to the wildlings but to Cersei as well, I will not have my enemies think me weak because I am a woman or because I lay with other woman or because I have a child growing within me, we need to send a message Myranda can I trust you to send that message” Myranda smirked and battered her eyes.

“With pleasure my lady”

“Good”

“You know I like it when get all controlling” Myranda kissed her. Sansa smirked.

“Well you are attracted to power and am definitely a woman of power” Sansa said dropping her heavy wolf cloak to the cold stone floor of her chamber.

“Sansa I am your always”

“I know you are now bend over for me” Sansa said winking at her. Doing as her lady commanded Myranda sensually slid down off the table and after pulling her brown locks over her shoulder slowly bent over the table in front of the fire just as she used to do for Ramsay, but instead of receiving a cock she got something just as good, two soft and nimble fingers of another woman. Using her fingers as mans cock and using her hips as force Sansa thursted inside her loyal lover. Staring into the fire Sansa could not say the same for herself. As Myranda moaned with pleasure Sansa's thrusting grew ever more forceful, she was spurred on not by Myranda's moans but of the imaginary image of Margaery she could see within the fire. She thought back to the perfection of her exs body and the soothing sound of her voice during pleasure. Looking back down at Myranda Sansa could no longer see her, she had been replaced with Margaery Tyrell.

 _The Wolf and the Rose._ Sansa thought.

As the table shook and Myranda moaned the fire kept on burning, the words Cersei Lannister being engulfed in flame.


	4. The Kiss

Dawn broke over Winterfell sending the sky into a rich colour palette of reds and oranges, painted over a cloudless blue back ground. In Winterfells main courtyard men climbed onto there horses donning Stark amour and shields with the direwolf imprinted into the metal. The snows had stopped falling, a fresh white blanket now covered the castle. Stepping out into the chilly morning air Sansa Stark could feel the snow crunch at her feet and see the warmth of her breath as it left her lips. The cold northern winds had also dropped but Sansa could still feel the ice cold breeze cut into her like a dagger through her many warm furs and cloaks. Walked she did, through the courtyard holding her head high. As she passed each man bowed his head in respect.

“My lady” they muttered under there breaths, there hands resting on upon the hilts of their swords. Toward the end of the column she strolled where she found Myranda preparing her horse.

“My lady” She said spinning herself around. Sansa took a moment to look upon her, she wore a freshly forged suit of Stark amour, made especially for her smaller, slimmer more petite figure. Her lush brown locks had been tied back into a neat bun and hung down her back was a large bow, finally around her waist hung the dagger Sansa had first used to threaten her with and the same one she had used to try and kill Ramsay with.

“I trust that you are fully prepared?” Sansa asked.

“Fully my lady, I am taking 30 men from Winterfell and we are to meet up with Lord Glover out side Deepwood Motte where we will be helped to 5,000 Glover men, 1,000 Morment men, 2,000 Karstark men, 20 nights watch and a few hundred commoners who wish to help”

“Is that all the men you can find?” Sansa asked unimpressed with the numbers.

“It is at such a short notice” Sansa paused to think for moment.

“But the Lord Commander said there were 30,000 Wildlings you don’t have anywhere near that amount”

“Its ok Sansa the way I see it all we need to do is cut the head off snake and all those Wildlings will go running back north”

“By the head you mean this queen beyond the wall?” Sansa asked. Myranda nodded. “And you know what to do with her once you capture her?” Myranda drew the dagger and smiled.

“I’d flay a thousand women for you my love” she said planting a kiss upon her lips in full view of everyone else in the courtyard. Sansa did not respond, her face was cold and unmoved, as Myranda mounted her horse she blew Sansa at kiss as she led the men through the gates of Winterfell and out onto the deep snow covered fields heading north into the wolfs wood. For hours afterwards Sansa sat in her study by the warmth of her hearth shifting through paper work and letters, her mind on far to many issues at once.

_What if Myranda and Lord Glover don’t deal with the Wildling problem, what if they are defeated or even worse killed._

Sansa reclined in her cushioned oak chair.

_And what about Cersei? would she really go through with her threats? would she really declare war on the north during the winter season it would be madness._

Sansa rubbed her baby bum and stared out of her window.

 _How did Cersei find out Margaery was here?_ _somebody must have told her? but who?_

Suddenly a gentle knock came upon the door, entering the room was Margaery wearing a green wooly dress and fur cloak hung over her shoulders, her hair flowing freely down her back as always.

“Sansa” She called, her voice as warm as the summer sun. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, I know your busy high lady now” she joked. It made Sansa smile.

“Don't be silly I always have time for you” Sansa replied as Margaery shut the door behind her.

“So this is your study” Margaery said looking around the chamber.

“It is, its not as impressive as the one you had in Kings Landing but it works”

“I know my old study was massive but I like yours more?”

“Whys that?”

“It feels homely with all the furs and the cute little hearth and the view from your window, you can see the whole of Winterfell” Sansa slid out of her chair and joined Margaery the window.

“Its even more impressive at night when the aurora comes out, the sky shines every colour you can imagine, reds, blues, greens, yellows”

“Aww it sounds wonderful you’ll have to invite me up here sometime, we could watch them together” Margaery suggested looking deep into her eyes, her mouth twisting into a fun little smirk.

“Maybe” Sansa said fighting back the urge to say yes.

“How are you adapting to the cold?” Sansa asked strolling back to hearths warmth.

“Hmm I’m not” Margaery laughed. “But I have my furs on all the time so I keep warm but” Margaery took the back of her hand. “I’d be lying if I said I didn't know a better way to keep warm” Margaery leaned in to peck her on the cheek. Pulling her hand away Sansa took a step back, her heart pounding, excited by what she had just tried.

_She still likes me_

“Whats the matter? is the wolf not pleased by her rose?”

_I am more then you will ever know._

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk about us” Margaery said persistently with a smirk on her face.

“What about us?”

“Don’t be like that Sansa I’ve done you no harm”

_You have, you’ve threw me into a hard place._

“What the matter Sansa?” Margaery said pressing the issue. Sansa retook her hand.

“Cersei knows your here, she knows that I’m hiding you” Margaery’s smirk dropped from her face like the rain dropping from the sky, she took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

“How does she?”

“I don’t know but she sent me a letter last night addressed to me personally, she wants me to hand you over and swear loyalty” Margaery dropped her hand.

“You aren't seriously considering it are you?” Margaery said, her voice a wash with worry.

“Don’t be stupid of course I wouldn't do that its just she told me that unless I hand you over she was going to invade the North”

“She’s lying to you Sansa” Margaery insisted. “No Southern army has ever invaded the North and besides with winter just beginning and the Tyrell army in revolt”

“What if she’s already delt with them?” Sansa snapped.

“No not house Tyrell we have the larges army in westeros its not possible” Margery retook her hand.

“But what if? what if Cersei is telling the truth and she is making plans as we speak?” Sansa blurted out almost on the edge of tears.

“Come here” Margaery said taking her into her arms and hold her tight as tears rolled down Sansa’s cheeks.

“Ruling is a lot harder then I thought, I wanted my birth right back so badly that I had no idea what to do with it after I won it back, then I fall pregnant with a baby I never wanted, fathered by some evil bastard and adding to that I’ve just had to send Myranda off to Deepwood Motte to deal with some bastard Wildlings and now this with Cersei” The pressure was clearly getting to her.

“Sh Sh Shh its ok its ok I know what you mean, the first few weeks as Tommon's queen were the most difficult of my life but you know what I did” Margaery looked into her snow kissed eyes. “I adapted and so will you, your a survivor, you survived Kings Landing with me and you survived the Boltons without me you can do this” Sansa rubbed the tears from her cheeks and looked deeply into the eyes of the Tyrell rose. For a moment the two women stood gazing into each others souls and Sansa felt something, something she had not felt in a long time. She gave in and pressed her soft lips up against Margaery’s, for several moments the women snogged, tasting each other for the first time in along while. Deep with Sansa felt a bolt of excitement flash through her body, igniting a fire deep with her soul. Then it was over, as quickly as it had started it had ended and her excitement had turned to one of guilt.

“Sansa” Margaery whispered to her softly.

“I’m very busy” Sansa said untangling herself from Margaery’s arms. “I think you should go”

“But”

“Please just go” Sansa gulped. Without a word the rose left her chamber and Sansa was left alone with nothing but her hearth for company.


	5. The Lionesses Den

Wondering in and out of his deep sleep Lancel Lannister slowly lifted his head off the soft feather stuffed pillows of the queens bed. Rubbing his tied eyes and brushing his charming mane of golden Lannister hair over to one side he sat up, looking upon his surroundings. The queens bed chamber was dark and dimply lit, at the far end of the room white silk curtains blew gently in the nights soothing breeze and the candle light danced and flicked upon the chambers red stone walls. Then he saw her. Cersei Lannister, the lioness and queen of the seven kingdoms stood tall, gazing out upon the city that now belonged to her. Naked she was allowing the nights cool breeze to stroke her royal skin. Gazing in awe of her beauty Lancel felt his mouth dry up and his cock harden.

_My queen._

Her skin was fair and flawless, her hips curved to perfection, her buttocks firm and as ripe as a fresh summer fruit, her long locks of golden Lannister hair flowed free like a wild river down her back and were gently brushed by the cool winters wind.

“My queen” Lancel called softly, his voice timid, tinted by nervousness. Slowly Cersei turned her head, as she did Lancel could make out the emerald sparkle within her eyes.

“Lancel I didn’t wake you did I?” her voice was calm like the wind that flowed into the chamber.

“Not at all your grace I awoke and couldn't help but admire your beauty” Lancel gulped as Cersei turned her gaze back to the city lights of King Landing. “You truly are a sight to behold” Cersei did not answer, she kept her gazed fixed upon the city, deep within her own mind.

“Is everything alright your grace?” Lancel asked stretching his tired arms above his head. Cersei took a moment.

“No it is not” she replied softly.

“Why is everything not alright? my queen please tell me”

“Because sweet cousin Lancel it would appear that my kingdoms are ripe with rebellion, the traitors and turn cloaks are everywhere” Cersei turned and made her way down the three steps of her balcony, her firm royal tits stealing Lancel’s attention. “First the Tyrells and the Reach rise up against me and now the Stark girl and the North as joined in as well”

“Are you sure your grace? would Sansa Stark even be capable” Immediately Cersei held out her hand to silence him, her teeth gritted.

“You are never to say that name in his chamber do you understand me?”

“Of course your grace” Lancel said bowing his head. For a moment the chamber fell into silence. Lancel sat and watched as Cersei poured herself a cup of fresh wine, emptying the bottle she drunk it down in one go. “If the kingdoms are ripe with rebellion as you say your grace how do you plan to quell them?” Cersei placed her jewel encrusted goblet down on the table behind her and rested her firm buttocks upon its edge.

_What I would give to be that table right now._

“Lancel I’m out of wine go fetch me another bottle would you?” She asked, her voice tinted with sensuality.

“My pleasure your grace” clumsily Lancel crawled his way off the queens bed. Standing before her naked and with his hardened cock Cersei licked the front of her teeth as Lancel grabbed another bottle from the near empty wine rack at her bed side. Bending over to the slid out a bottle of dornish wine from its holder Cersei gripped the edge of the table staring intently at Lancel’s feminine looking buttocks and his cock which dangled freely in between his legs. Pulling the bottle of wine free Cersei turned around before Lancel did, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of him catching her admiring his behind.

“Bring another cup for yourself” She told him. Walking over Lancel placed a golden cup down on the table next to the queens. Pulling the cork free from the bottle Lancel poured the gushing red wine into both cups. “Do you know what this is?” Cersei asked of him. Staring down upon the table he answered.

“Yes my queen it is a map of the seven kingdoms”

“My seven kingdoms” Cersei reminded him. Scrolled over each kingdom was a speck of paint red for Lannister, green for the rebels.

“The kingdoms are steadily coming under your rule” Lancel commented.

“They are sweet cousin but can you tell me what is not under my rule?” Lancel looked over the map, the north was covered in bright green.

“The North” Lancel answered.

“Indeed the North that frozen shit pile of a kingdom” Cersei said swallowing a mouth full of wine “It is a breeding grown for our enemies Lancel, the northerns are like insects and it is up to us to bring them to heel” Cersei took another drink of her wine but this time just a sip. Lancel stood holding his cup awkwardly, his gaze conflicted between the map and the queens arse.

“I guess that leads me on to the question I asked before how do we quell them?” he asked. Cersei placed her wine down on the table and pulled forth another map, unrolling it she lay it flat on the table.

“This is my plan” Lancel bend over to inspect the map drawing Cersei’s eye toward his behind once more. The map was of the northern and neck regions of the kingdoms. Two large arrows lead up the map, both leading to Winterfell. Leaning in closer the map also had symbols drawn on it which he had never seen before.

“What are these markings your grace?”

“Sweet cousin” She said softly, stroking his smooth skinned buttocks. “They are troop moments”

“Troop movements?” Lancel repeated, wide eyed.

“Indeed as we speak our armies are a massing at Riverrun” Cersei’s finger twirled around his butt crevice.

“And then what?” Lancel asked sounding almost alarmed at what Cersei was suggesting.

“Then sweet cousin I will march them up the neck” her finger slid in between his cheeks. “I will lead them to the gates of Winterfell and I will kill that little murdering whore, along with all the other little whores who share her bed” Cersei said raising her voice, her finger gently pressing up against Lancel’s tight bum hole. “And then I’ll drink a glass of wine and celebrate over their dead bodies, you will have the honour of pouring it” Gritting her teeth and with a satisfied smile upon her face Cersei slid her finger inside Lancel’s behind. Growing harder at a instance Lancel coughed on his wine.

“Your grace?” she mumbled nervously.

“Do you like that cousin?” She asked calmly planting a kiss upon his back.

“Your grace I…I.I..need” Lancel stood himself straight and pulled Cersei’s finger from his behind. “I need to speak to you” his voice was a bag nerves Cersei could sense.

“What is wrong cousin?” she asked taking another drink of her wine.

“Well I had a thought your grace a rather big one which I wonder if you took into a count?”

“And what is that?, please do enlightenment me?” she said with a smile.

“It is winter your grace, the snows will be piled high up in the north along with it the bodies of Lannister men”

“Lancel” Cersei said softly placing her cup down. Lancel did not stop.

“No southern army in history has ever invaded the north and especially not during the winter, also your grace it is important to add that the Tyrells have not yet been defeated, to end the siege of Highgarden and allow them time to recover is the wrong move, I feel that your grace would have better luck in destroying house Tyrell first and leaving house Stark until the summer comes” Cersei did not say a word to him, she only eyed him up and down with a look of annoyance upon face. “My queen I apologise if I spoke out of line but I feel these are heathy criticisms which will help you” Cersei held up her hand to silence him one more, looking into his eyes Lancel could tell his queen was not pleased.

“Lancel…dear sweet innocent cousin Lancel could you tell me the last time you killed upon the battle field?, or commanded a battle or drew up battle or invasion plans?” Cersei asked him walking forward.

“No your grace”

“Ok and can you tell me the last time you put down a rebellion?” she asked backing him up against the cold stone wall of her chamber.

“No your grace”

“And can you tell me about the last child who died in your arms?” she asked pressing her hand up against his hairless chest.

“No your grace” Cersei smiled.

“No your grace” Cersei repeated as she brought up her hand and smacked Lancel hard across the face leaving his fair skin reddened and his cheek stinging. “Don’t you ever tell me what to do” Cersei angrily declared. 

“Of course not your grace my fullest apologies I never meant to” Cersei grabbed his lions mane and held his head against the wall.

“You never meant to but you did, listen to me Lancel I let you into my bed chamber at night, I let you share my wine, tell you of my plans and I let you fuck me, do you understand that Lancel? you have the honour of fucking the queen and the most beautiful woman in the land, but have you ever asked yourself why? why I choose to fuck you over the countless handsome knights I have in my company every day?”

“Why your grace?” She leaned in close to him, there noses almost touching. 

“Because Lancel Lannister” Cersei smiled. “Your weak, you are a weak willed boy who will do what ever I command of him” Cersei said licking her teeth and grasping Lancel’s balls hard within her fist sending a shiver through his body. “You see weak willed men are always loyal to a beautiful woman, they will never leave or betray her because they know they will never find anyone better, you are that kind of man Lancel, weak and pathetic but you are loyal and that is all I care about” she whispered in his ear.

“Yes…yes your grace always”

“I don’t have you here as a military adviser you are my bed warmer and my closest confident and I will not have you telling me what to do, do you understand me?”

“Yes of course your grace always” Cersei studied him with her emerald eyes for a moment before letting go of his ball sack and mane.

“I have a message for you to send off” Cersei said as she turned and walked back over to the map table. Grabbing a blank piece of parchment and a quill she begun to write.

_She thinks me weak? my own queen? maybe I am and she is right, maybe I am weak but if being weak means I still get to share her bed then so be it._

Lancel slowly approached her from behind, his eyes fixed upon the lush fruit that was the queens arse.

“I want you to send this to the maester” Cersei told him finishing up the letter.

“Very good your grace I will see it done” Behind Cersei he stood gently stroking her hips, his cock hard brushing against her.

“Lancel what are you…uuuuuuu” Lancel slid himself inside her and Cersei forgot her words, overtaken by the wave of pleasure she felt with his cock inside.

“What are you doing Lancel?” she asked of him.

“Serving my queen” Lancel replied whispering in her ear, pulling at her golden locks. Cersei did not object. 

"Remember to pull out before you finish cousin" Pushing the letter and quill to one side, Cersei closed her eyes and bent herself over the table. As Lancel Lannister thrusted at her womanhood the queen moaned, her naked body casting a shadow over the north.


	6. The Forest

The cold wind pierced her cloak and under furs, as sharp as the dagger at her hip. Four days Myranda had ridden on horse back, leading her column of Stark men through snow, storms and what ever else the North could throw at them. Listening to the sound of crunching snow under her horses hoofs Myranda pulled back her scarf and gazed up into the trees above. They were cold and lifeless, coated in frost and winter. She found herself almost blinded by the bright yellow sun as it hung low in the winters sky. When she had first set off from Winterfell she found herself shivering almost non stop but by the time the second day had turned into the third she had grown used to it, her soft pale skin adapting to the cold just as it had done for the warmth of Sansa's bed chamber, a place she longed to return to.

_Bastard Wildlings they had to come and ruined everything._

Deep down however it was not the Wildlings her thoughts dwelled upon but the rose, Margaery Tyrell.

_She still likes her I can feel it but how could I blame her she is so beautiful._

Emerging from the forest she looked over the frost covered fields before her and off into the white tree line in the distance, watching her warm breath in the frosty air as it left her lips.

_What if they? no Sansa would never do that, my lady is loyal just as I am loyal to her._

Catching up to her on horse back was the columns head scout.

“Lady Myranda permission to scout a head into the forest” Numbed by the cold and her thoughts she nodded and the scout raced off into the tree line. By the time Myranda and her column of men arrived the sun had dipped behind the edge of the world sending her surroundings into darkness.

“Where is the scout?” one man asked .

“I have no idea” another answered “should we go in?”

High above the winters sky grew dark rapidly and the temperature dropped, if they didn't make camp and start a fire soon they would freeze upon there mounds.

“We press forward” She commanded, leading the column inside. Above the trees towered and the wolfs howled. The forest was a cold, dead looking place almost as if they had stumbled into a place which was far beyond the wall.

_Don’t be silly this is the North, my lades North._

For an hour they carried on through the darkness, fiery torches lighting the way.

“MY LADY” she heard a man call from behind all the way at the back of the column stopping them. Off her horse she climbed, covered in thick furs, her bow at her back and the dagger at her hip.

“What is it?” she asked of the man.

“Over there my lady do you see it?” he said pointing at something in the darkness.

“I don’t see anything”

“There is something there my lady” the man persisted. Looking around the other men in the column looked just as spooked.

_Cowards the lot of them._

“Fine” Myranda said in frustration snatching the hot fire ridden torch from his grasp. “I will take a look myself”

Resting her hand upon the dagger and holding the torch in front of her Myranda made her way down a small snow covered slope, the men watching her every move. Making her way through the trees she could not hear a thing not the birds, not the wolfs, not anything, the forest was dead and dark and uninviting. Then she saw it, the same thing the man had see. Laid in deep snow was a horse, bloodied and bruised it looked to have been killed not so long ago.

 _Could this be?_ Myranda thought right. Stepping over the horses body she found the snow coated with dark red blood. Then she stopped, a mans legs, and then a body.

_The scout._

The scout’s body lay cold and lifeless at the stump of a old oak tree. Everything had been stripped from him, clothes, weapons, gold everything of value was gone including his head which had been cut clean off. Holding the torch closer Myranda could make out insects which has already begun eating away at his body. Then a worrying thought crossed her mind.

_The column is very quiet._

Turning around Myranda screamed as the head of the scout dangled down from a tree branch in front of her, dripping blood into the snow. Dropping the torch Myranda drew the dagger and run back to the safety of the column only to find a orgy of blood and bodies all covered in a arrows and neck slit wounds. Behind she heard foot steps in the snow. Swinging around Myranda held the dagger high waiting for the attack only to be knocked into a blacked out world.


	7. Primal

The sound of men and women’s laugher echoed off the walls of the great hall, in long rows they sat upon the dark oak benches, feasting as they told one another stories set in days gone by. The great hearth was a blaze coating the hall in its fiery warmth and protection from the cold and the dark outside. Laughing and eating as they went about their business Sansa Stark sat in her fur covered high chair over looking her brave Stark solders.

_Just seven months ago they were Bolton men but now they fight for me._

Next to her sat the dusty old maester who often whispered in her ear about the latest news from the outside world, so far all she had heard were vague reports about Lannister troop movements in the Riverlands and nothing else on the siege of Highgarden. The threat of Cersei Lannister had plagued her thoughts for weeks now, laying in bed awake into the long hours of the night Sansa found herself asking the same questions over and over again in her head.

_How did Cersei find out Margaery was here? did word reach her long before she arrived? or did someone in this castle inform her? do I have a spy in my home?_

Stirring her piping hot chicken and leek soup a worrying thought come to mind.

_What if Margaery told her? what if this is all some big trick to drag the North into a southern conflict on the Tyrell side?_

Sansa certainly wouldn't put it past her, Margaery was smart in the political arena, she had seen her more then once work her magic during her time in Kings Landing.

_Would she really do it though? despite our history together I don't think she would and after the kiss we had the other week after Myranda left, well it's clear she still cares for me._

Reclining in her high chair Sansa over looked the great hall, watching as her Stark solders eat and drank the night away. The spy must be one of them. She though stroking her baby bump.

“My lady you really should have your soup, you're eating for two now” The maester told her, hunched over the table.

“I will eat what I like” Sansa declared stone faced, annoyed at the maester for disturbing her trail of thought. In truth Sansa could not stand her maester, he had served Roose and Ramsay before her and he asked far to many questions. “I’m tired maester, I think I’ll be returning to my chamber” Sansa told him as she stood up out of her high chair, holding her swollen baby bump. Down the stairs and out of the great hall she went, Stark guards bowing in respect as she passed. Passing through the maze of chambers and corridors that was Winterfells interior Sansa noticed that most of the castle was empty with the exception of guards posted outside all the main entrances. Everyone was either in the great hall or left with Myranda. Another woman Sansa’s thoughts dwelled upon.

_Should I tell her what happened?, no, what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

Up Winterfell's grand staircase she traveled passing by iced over windows which had frozen in the cold air. At the top of the stairs she spotted a pair of feet.

“Sansa” She knew the voice. Margaery Tyrell stood a top the grand stair case wearing a dark blue lace up dress with furs hung from her shoulders.

“Margaery why are you?” Sansa was interrupted.

“I wanted to ask if you were alright? I haven't see or spoke to you in over a week” Margaery said, her voice warm enough to melt the ice from the window.

“Sorry its just I’ve been so busy lately”

“Is ok I understand” Margaery replied batting her eyes and playing with her hair.

_Margaery do not tempt me._

Slowly lady Tyrell slid her hand across the cold stone wall over to Sansa’s, brushing her skin. Sansa pulled away.

“I’m actually very tiered Margaery if you would?”

“Of course” she said moving out of they way.

_She looks disappointed but thats not my fault, she kissed me and I have a girlfriend._

Sansa looked upon her again before pressing on back to her room.

_My loins are burning for this woman as hers are for me most likely but I'm promised to another, remember she chose King Tommon and power over a future with you._

Leaving Margaery behind at the stairs Sansa returned to her chambers. In the privacy of her chambers Sansa poured herself a cup of wine and stood by the fire thinking while stroking her swollen tummy, feeling around for the baby within.

_Truth be told I never wanted you, you are a bastard but you will also be a Stark and one day this castle will be yours._

Looking around her chamber Sansa felt a chill deep within her which would not melt away. Then she had an idea.

 

Before she knew Sansa found herself strolling through the gates of the godswood, ordering her personal guard away, Sansa with nothing but a torch in her hand and a baby in her womb disappeared into the darkness of the burnt out godswood. The wood was dead, every tree was blackened or scorched or falling apart. Weighing through the woods heavy snow drifts Sansa passed by the frozen pond and the burned out weirwood tree, the trees singed face judging her as she passed on by.

_I had to surely the old gods will understand._

On the far end of the godswood Sansa slid open the gate in the castle's outer wall and descended down the spiral staircase. The stone was cold and icy at first but quickly it levelled out and she finally begun to feel the warmth as she reached the bottom. Finding the hole in the wall Sansa threw her torch though first before sliding through herself which was no easy task. Before she was pregnant Sansa could slid herself through no problem but now with her swollen stomach she feared for a moment she wouldn't make it.

_I should have come through the crypts now that I think about it._

Getting to her feet Sansa finally found herself in the cave, as the two hot spring pools steamed before her the diamonds on the caves ceiling glistened every different colour imaginable. Outside she was Lady Stark of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North but in here she could relax and be Sansa Stark. Removing her fur cloak Sansa slowly undid the laces at the back of her dress and slid it free of her body. Removing her panties and snow covered boots Sansa Stark stood before the pools naked, allowing the steam to kiss her body and warm her pale skin. Unleashing her autumn burnt hair and resting one hand upon her pregnant belly Sansa jumped into the steaming water. She swam for a time underneath the water line as gracefully as a fish, back and forth she cut through the water like a dagger piercing a mans throat. Eventually she surfaced, as the water splashed around her, she run her hands through her hair embracing the water as it flowed across her naked body. Then she felt it, the gentle kicking of her unborn child, still growing deep within womb. Sansa had felt the baby kick before but not like this. It was at that moment as Sansa gently placed her hands upon her swollen belly that it dawn on her.

 _My baby._ she though breaking into a uncontrollable smile. She had hated her pregnancy from the day she found out about it, simply because of who its father was but that didn't seem important to her anymore.

_Ramsay’s or not you are my baby now, you are a Stark._

“Room for one more?” a soft voice echoed through the cave taking Sansa by surprise.

“MARGAERY?” Sansa recoiled covering her tits. “What are you?”

“Sorry did I scare you?” Margaery giggled. Her eyes fixed upon Sansa.

“Yes you did” Sansa replied with a syn of relief. “Why are you here?”

“I followed you, through the godswood I wanted to see where you were going and then I discover this place” Margaery planted her soft hands upon the cave wall and stroked it, gazing up at the diamonds above. “Its beautiful” Sansa gazed up as well.

“Yeah it is, its the only place I can get some peace and quiet” Margaery smirked.

“It sounds almost as if you don't want me here lady Stark?” Sansa didn't say a word, she only looked down at the water. “Well weather you want me here or not is irrelevant, the winters air has made me cold and I wish to warm myself” Margaery smirked once again, flicking her brown locks back and dropping her fur cloak to the cave floor.

“Margaery do you really have to?” Margaery licked her lips and batted her eyes at her, sending a flurry of excitement throughout Sansa’s body.

“There was a time lady Stark when you would have given anything for this” her voice was soft and sensual as was her body. Looking deep within her eyes Margaery gripped the lace holding her dress on. Pulling the knot at her back Margaery Tyrells dress dropped from her body, falling from her firm tits and passing her flat stomach Sansa was totally captivated by the beauty of Highgraden, the beauty that was once her own and could easily be again. Stepping from her dress on the floor, Margaery strolled toward the pools edge and jumped in creating a big splash which caught Sansa in the face. Wiping away the water Sansa looked around for moment, then she emerged. Throwing in her hair back and clearing the water from her eyes Sansa bit her lip and admired the Rose with her eyes. Water run across the entirety of her body, her skin was smooth and fair, her hips curved and her buttocks firm and perky, a beauty of a birth mark resting upon her upper right bum cheek. Inside Sansa's mouth went dry, her heart raced with excitement and her womanhood moistened below the water line. Flopping her soaking brown locks over her shoulder, Margery smirked and glided gracefully through the water toward her. As she threw herself into Sansa’s open arms Margaery forced her lips upon the shewolf's, her hands circling around Sansa bum pulling her close, their tits pressed up against one another.

“Margaery” Sansa let out in a excited tone.

“Shhh” Margaery silenced her with a finger to her lips. “You want this as much as me” the Rose declared.

Gazing deep into her eyes they sparkled, Sansa could not disagree with her, deep down she felt something, was it lust or passion no, she felt a primal instinct deep within her soul, deep with her womanhood. Her sexual nature was calling and she lacked the will to resist it. Sansa closed her eyes and held Margaery lose. With her back against the smooth stone of the pools edge Sansa felt her nipples hardened as Margaery sucked upon them like a new born babe, She worked her way up, kissing her lips, cheeks and neck. Eventually she descended below, kissing her swollen belly Sansa felt the baby kick once more as Margeary submerged herself underneath the water line. Suddenly her womanhood was touched in a way it had not been in a long time, biting her lip and with her baby kicking away inside Sansa arched her back in intense pleasure. The Shewolf unable to shake her love of the Rose.


	8. The Queen Beyond the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how your enjoying the story in the comments peeps.

Her insides were as cold as winter itself, one step after another Myranda weighted her way through the deep snow drifts as they piled up hip high. Her hands were bound, tied together by her Wildling captives. Forty of them there were, covered head to toe in thick icy furs, shrouding their faces beneath. Armed with daggers, bows, ice picks, swords and spears the Wildlings had little trouble making their way across the thick snow and through the harsh winter blizzards.

_Why haven't they killed me? They should have killed me. Wildlings do not take prisoners._

She had been marching with them for days, when she had first awoken she had found herself surrounded, all of them aiming spears to her face, primed and ready to make the final killing.

“GO ON THEN” she had shouted. “Do it” for a moment Myranda had feared herself a dead woman, that was until they all lowered their weapons and bound her hands. Struggling all the way the Wildlings forced her to her feet and one of them spoke to her. A Wildling woman calling herself Karsi.

“Keep your mouth shut, do as you are told and do not ask any questions” Myranda laughed at her and smirked a cocky smirk.

“I don’t think you know who I am, if you did you would know that you are all dead” Karsi did not seem impressed in the slightest.

“Oh we know who you are and I will not tell you again”

“Or what?” Myranda declared defiantly only to receive a fist to her stomach knocking the air from her lungs. Over the course of the next day Myranda had plotted her escape but all her plans come to nothing, there were far to many Wildlings around to slip away without anyone noticing. For hours they marched through snow coated forests and fields and for hours more they kept an eye on her.

_How can I escape if they always have a guard on me._

During the cold nights she would be tied to a tree and forced to sleep in the snow next to a camp fire something that deep down she was grateful for, they even shared there meals with her, if leftovers count as a meal.

_Why are they treating me like this? why don't they just kill me? they must need me for something._

During the cold nights as she slept in the snow next to the camp fire, she dream’t of being back at Winterfell with her loyal wife Sansa and their new born baby boy playing with him by the fire, teaching him how to use a bow and arrow while Sansa learn't him the importance of being a good ruler. She had always known Sansa never wanted to have the baby mainly because it was Ramsay’s but that never bothered her, the way she viewed it the baby was theirs and why not?, Ramsay and herself shared many physical qualities, the dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes, she had once overheard a guard comment at the dread fort that she looked as if she could have been Roose Boltons daughter. Still non of that mattered anymore, Sansa had awoken her eyes to the evil that was Roose and Ramsay Bolton, both are now dead and she was loyal to house Stark now, her only regret was that Ramsay had to die. He was evil of course but he was still her first love who had raised her up from nothing, that still mean a lot. Sometimes she allowed her thoughts to drift.

_Maybe if Ramsay were still alive he could have been our sperm donor so me and Sansa could have a few more babies, one can dream._

Waking up at dawn the next morning the air was fresh as always, as the Wildlings continued their single file march through the forest something dawned on her.

_These Wildlings are all women, how? where are the men?_

Eventually they reached there destination, in the heart of the forest was a tall oak perimeter wall with a double gate which slid open for them. Walking through ice and slush Myranda's feet froze. Holding her head high as she passed through the gates Myranda was surprised by what she saw. Fur coated tents and roaring camp fires could be seen for as far as her eye would allow, above she could see the sapphire blue midday sky, the camp having been cleared of all of the tall oak trees. Walking through the camp all the Wildlings stood to watch as she passed by and the reality of her situation begun to hit home.

_Do not show fear, fear is weakness you can do this._

Ignoring their judging eyes Myranda focused on the back of Karsi’s head as they made there way deeper into the encampment. Around her Wildling woman sharpened their spears and sword, practised their bow skills on hay dummy targets and cooked the animals they had hunted down for dinner. In the heart of the camp was a small gathering of larger, fur covered tents which huddled around a large bonfire. As she was lead up to the main tent Karsi handed her over to a Wildling guard outside the tent who donned a horrific scar across her face.

“What’s happening?” Myranda asked, she was ignored. With the butt of a spear hitting her in the leg Myranda followed the disfigured Wildling woman into the tent without a word. As she entered Myranda immediately felt the warmth of a blazing fire stroke her skin and fresh sent of summer berries tingled at her frozen noise. The interior was basic with nothing but a blazing fire within its centre, a wooden food bench and chairs, black bear furs which covered the floor and a colourful assortment snow leopard furs which hung down from the tents ceiling like curtains separating the tents front and back. Standing at the benches side biting into a lush green apple was a woman, naked and rugged she was with messy brown hair, a set of thick bushy brows, blue eyes and a toned slender body, her womanhood the bushiest she had ever laid eyes upon. The disfigured woman left the tent afterwards leaving the two in silence, a silence she knew she would have to break.

“You must be the queen beyond the wall?” Myranda inquired. The Wildling woman did not respond, she only looked at her while taking another bite of her apple. “Listen I don't have time for games tell me what you want” Still the woman did not respond. Myranda took a deep breath as the woman eyed up her body. “Are you the queen?” Myranda asked. The woman took another bite and swallowed, her mouth full of apple.

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not” she answered shrugging her shoulders.

“Well which is it?”

“I don’t know take a guess” the woman counted. Myranda’s frustration boiled to the surface.

“Look tell me who you are now or”

“Or what?” the woman interrupted “You’ll kill me? or will you get one of those pretty boy southern knights to come do it for you” She bit into the apple once more.

“Look I just want to know why I’m here, last I checked Wildlings don’t take prisoners”

“Your here because I said so” Another woman said brushing aside the leopard skinned curtains. The woman was also naked with a look of pure hardened grit upon her face, her hair was like fire, almost Tully red like Sansa’s but brighter, her skin was pale and dirty, covered in the odd scar or two from battle by the looks of it. She was much skinner then the other Wildling woman but was instantly more imposing. Gritting her teeth she also eyed Myranda head to toe.

“Your the queen in beyond the wall?” The two women looked at each other and laughed.

“Ay I’m ya queen beyond the wall if thats what you southern lot want to call me”

“Then what are you called?” Myranda asked.

“I’d rather here your name first” The woman replied, licking her lips and strolling from the leopard skinned curtain around the fire.

“I’m Myranda” she said with a pout.

“Myranda? A pretty southern name for a pretty southern girl”

“She’s definitely pretty al right” The messy haired woman added. From behind the ginger haired woman placed her hands upon Myranda’s hips.

“I bet ya tits stay in place if ya where to drop that pretty dress of ya’s” Deep down she knew where this was going. Pushing away from her calm grasp Myranda turned.

“Listen I don't know who you are but standing before you is the representative of her Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell and Warderness of the North and I demand to know why you are on our land” The ginger haired woman smirked and brushed her tongue along the inside of her cheek.

“Am Ygritte ya queen beyond the wall or what ever you southerns call me and why am a here?” Ygritte lean’t into her. “Because a can” she smiled. Myranda took a deep breath and made herself look as tall as possible, she focused her eyes.

“Well then Ygritte I have a warning for you turn back and get back behind the wall or we will make you” Ygritte licked her lips and brushed pass Myranda ignoring her completely. Opening up her arms Ygritte embraced the other Wildling woman, smacking her arse hard.

“I’m Osha by the way, I belong to the so called queen over here” the two women looked to each other giggling.

_This is the queen beyond the wall? this low life Wildling? she is the one who has been out smarting us._

“Why have you brought me here? why not just kill me?” Myranda deep down was almost nervous for the answer. Ygritte folded her skinny arms and flicked back her dirty unkept hair over her shoulder.

“I’ve got a better idea give me a look at whats under that pretty little dress of yours and I’ll tell ya” she thought about it for a moment.

“Fine” Biting her lip and swallowing her pride Myranda undid the straps that hung around her chest and dropped her fur cloak to the floor catching the attention of Osha. Stood the two Wildling women did before her as she stripped off her clothes revealing her smooth, pretty body. Finally naked before them Ygritte and Osha smirked at one another.

“Your a pretty little thing you know that Myranda” Osha commented. Ygritte smile and licked her lips once more.

“Of course she’s a pretty little thing she probs lived in a fancy castle all her life probably never seen a battle” Myranda eyed her.

“I may not be as rough and ready as a Wildling woman but I have done my fair share of fighting”

“She's a feisty one isn't she” Osha said.

“I guess we now know how the southern lady likes her women” Ygritte muttered. 

“Lady Sansa?” Myranda snapped.

“Ay Lady Sansa your the one she fucks ain’t ya?” Myranda bit her lip.

“I share her chambers yes”

“Good that means she’ll come looking for ay, Osha send a scout to that Winterfell place all these southerners talk about, tell this lady Sansa that her Myranda belongs in my bed now unless she wants to come get her” Osha picked up a fur cloak and rapped it around her naked body before leaving the tent into the cold outside.

“This was all just a plan to get me out here wasn't it?” Myranda said in disgust.

“Ay hahaha” Ygritte laughed throwing a log over the blazing fire. “Ay best get yourself comfortable because ay going be in this camp a long time”

“Not if I escape” Myranda snapped. Looking at her with gritted teeth and with anger in her eyes Ygritte grabbed her by the buttocks and held her close.

“You do that and al cut out that pretty tongue of yours” Stood face to face Ygritte gazed into Myranda's lips and then forced herself upon her. Locking lips Myranda closed her eyes as Ygritte’s hand went down in between her legs. Suddenly Myranda bit down on Ygritte's lip forcing her to push way. Watching the dark red blood roll down her chin, staining her pale skin Myranda smirked as Ygritte wiped the blood way in surprise. Ygritte smirked back. 

“A like you Myranda, ya have the body of a southerner but the spirt of a northerner”


	9. Riverrun

It was just after dark when Lancel Lannister road into Riverrun’s main courtyard, crossing the draw bridge and the sea of lannister encampments surrounding the castle Lancel was in awe at the number of troops Cersei had gathered for her suicidal expedition into the north. They were still not passed the twins and already he could feel the cold bite of Winter set in. The wind clawed at his soft skin like a angry lion, unrelenting in its quest to make him turn back. Cersei had left him behind in Kings Landing for a few days to oversee the withdrawal from Highgarden while she met with her generals to further plan the invasion from the newly surrendered castle of Riverrun, the former seat of house Tully. For weeks Cersei has been amassing troops around the castle, gathering her forces from all over the seven kingdoms for the invasion. As a serving boy guided his horse into the smaller, lords courtyard Lancel passed some of Cersei’s queens guard drinking on the job.

_My queens guard are scum they care nothing for her only for their wine._

In the much smaller lords courtyard Lancel clumsily climbed down off his horse only to slip on the iced over marble floor and fall flat onto his side much to the stable boys amusement.

“How dare you laugh at me do you have any idea who I am?”

“Yeah your the queens fool or so she tells us” the boy laughed.

“I will not tolerate your cheek boy you will show me respect or”

“Or what? you’ll laugh me to death fool?” Lancel was completely taken a back by the boys worlds. In truth he did not know how to respond.

“Listen boy I am the queens closest confidant and I share her bed chamber so I would fall on my knees and apologise if I were you” The boy raised his brow.

“Your fucking the queen?” the boy dropped to his knees not in forgiveness but in laughter. “Yeah I’m sure you are” Lancel’s cheeks reddened as the two drunk queens guardsmen behind begun to laugh as well. “Your so pathetic” the boy said as she stood and walked way with his horse.

“How dare you boy I will have your head” Lancel clinched his fist.

“Yeah right” the laughed. After he had gone Lancel dwelled in the courtyard watching the snow begin to fall around him.

_First the queen and now a simple stable boy am I really so pathetic?_

Making his way inside Lancel made his way up the long staircases of the castle until he reached the main hall which was acting as a war room for the invasion. Stood outside the tall oak doors were two Lannister guards. Donned in red and gold armour they denied him passage.

“What are you doing?” Lancel demanded to know. His feet soaked from the snows outside.

“The queen and her generals are in session my lord she had ordered that no one disturb them”

“But I am the queens closest confidant surely she will have need me?”

“I’m sorry my lord that was her orders”

“But…But..” Suddenly the tall oak doors opened and Cersei come strolling out of the hall, a general at her side.

“Your grace” He called cheerfully, happy to see her.

“Cousin Lancel” she replied silencing her general. “We were beginning to think you were’t coming”

“Not at all your grace I wouldn’t miss this for anything”

“That's good to hear be a good boy and await me in my chambers” she smiled.

“But your grace I was hoping I could a company you and the generals in the war room” A confused look come upon their faces.

“Why would I allow you into the war room?” she inquired.

“Maybe I could be of some help to you in planning the invasion” he said his voice a bag of nerves as always. Cersei and her general looked at one another and shared a chuckle along with the two guards outside the door. Deep down Lancel could feel embarrassment within him bubble to the surface.

“Do as I have ordered” Cersei she brushing passed him followed by a column of knights and generals, all of them looking down upon him as if his Lannister name mean’t nothing to them. Left in the corridor, alone once again Lancel did as he was commanded. Cersei’s chamber was at the top of the castle, it was a big, open space with a large burning hearth and a balcony which over looked the castle and surrounding fields filled to the brim with Lannister soldiers. Stripping off his wet clothes he hung them over the hearth to dry and warmed himself by its flame. Peaking out of the balcony naked he shivered in the winters night and his cock shrivelled so badly he feared Cersei would never find it. For hours he waited up for her tossing and turning in bed, fighting to keep his eyes open only to succumb to his tiredness and fall asleep in the queens soft bed. He awoke sometime later to the pleasing sensation of soft lips pressed against his own, nimble fingers running through his golden lions mane.

“Lancel can you hear me?” Cersei called to him softly. Her soothing voice whisking him away from his dreams.

“My queen” he mumbled. Edging his eyes open to look upon Cersei’s own mesmerising ones.

“Sweet cousin” she smirked kissing him once again, her naked body pressed up against his own, her hands roaming free across his chest.

“My queen” he repeated with a smile still half asleep, her firm tits pressed up against him. His cock beginning to harden.

“I wasn’t interrupting your dreams was I?” Cersei said placing her finger upon his lips. “Don’t answer that just get hard for your queen” she commanded forcing her lips upon him once more. By now Lancel’s cock had fully hardened and he could taste the wine in the queens mouth.

 _She’s drunk_ he realised.

As Cersei pulled away, she threw the covers from her revealing her fair naked body, one only fit for a queen. With excitement building deep within him Cersei grasped his smooth, hardened cock tight and climbed on top of him, a lioness claiming what is hers. Squeezing Cersei’s firm tit he brushed his thumb across her hardened nipple before glancing down at her womanhood, it was soaking. Grasping his cock hard Cersei guided it deep inside herself letting out a slight moan underneath her breath. For the next ten minutes Cersei road him like a gallant stallion, her hips thrusting back and forth upon his manhood, her unkept golden locks dangling down across her face. With his hands firmly planted upon the lush fruit that was her arse Lancel felt himself peak.

“My….queen..I” Cersei did not stop she merely gained speed. “Yo..u.r…grace..ple” Lancel climaxed releasing his seed deep within her. Afterwards Cersei stopped, rolled off him and fell into a deep sleep.

As the bright mornings sun shone into the bed chamber Lancel lay awake and watched as Cersei rose in her bed, her back and bum exposed to him.

“Your grace” he asked nervously “How was your rest?”

“It was very nice cousin thanks to you” she told him watching the sun light through the balcony windows.

“I live to serve your grace but there is something I must tell you”

“Tell me what?” Lancel sat up next to her and held her close.

“When I first begun pleasuring you your grace you forbid me from spilling my seed within you and last night when you were on top of me I”

“Do you know who’s room this used to be Lancel?” she interrupted.

“No I do not”

“It used to belong to Catelyn Stark when she road south with her brat of a son Robb, I hated that woman but she was loyal to her children I will give her that”

“I don’t see how this is relevant your grace”

“Children Lancel, children and the continuation of the family line is the only way we can be truly victorious, we can kill our enemies yes but we will both die as well in time” Cersei took him softly by the cheek. “I need an heir Lancel, a pure Lannister heir but we must keep the royal blood lines pure that is why you will have the honour of making that heir with me” Lancel didn’t know how to respond, he thought back to what the stable boy had told him. Nervous as to how Cersei would react Lancel spoke his mind.

“That would be truly a honour your grace but I am confused as to why you would want to create an heir with a fool like me”

“What makes you say this?” she asked.

“The stable boy” Cersei smirked, amused at his answer.

“What did this stable boy say?”

“That you told everyone that I was your fool” Lancel almost shook with nerves. Cersei once again stroked his chin.

“A lion sweat cousin should never concern himself with the opinions of a sheep”

“But did you say that your grace?, did you tell everyone I was your fool?” Cersei slid her arm behind Lancel’s back and reseted the palm of her hand upon the soft sheet of the bed at the base of Lancel’s behind. Looking deep into his eyes she smirked once more.

“Even if I had cousin what are you going to do about it?” Lancel gulped.

“Nothing your grace if you want me to be your fool I will gladly”

“Don’t be stupid you are not a fool you are a fellow Lannister and the father of my future heir now get yourself dressed our armies march for the twins within the hour”


	10. A Wildling Problem

In bed Sansa Stark lay wrapped up warm within her many furs and Margaery Tyrells arms. Pressed up close behind Sansa could hear Margaery’s faint breaths as she slept something she could not say for herself. For hours Sansa had been awake staring into the candle's flame by her beds side. Outside her chambers window the Northern wind howled and hissed as it blew passed. The rest of her chamber was dark, the grand hearth laying cold in its own form of slumber. As the candle flicked before her eyes Sansa allowed her mind to wonder.

_What have I done? I have just betrayed Myranda’s trust, my girlfriends trust and for what? Margaery? my old flame the same woman who left me to marry into the Lannisters for power._

Margaery shifted in her sleep pulling her close, her hands resting upon Sansa's swollen belly.

_I will always have feelings for Margaery, Myranda as well after what we went through together, she could have easily chose Ramsay over me but she didn’t, I would be dead now if it weren't because of her and I reward her loyalty by cheating on her like this._

As Margaery turned over Sansa rolled over with her, stroking her naked body underneath the furs Sansa took a moment.

 _I will not apologise for my feelings but I will have to chose between the two eventually or maybe I can have both?_  The thought amused her. _But first I need to know where Myranda is, its been just over two weeks since I sent her to hunt down those Wildlings and still nothing._

Just then the door of her chamber creaked open and Sansa rose.

“My lady” the maester whispered to her. Throwing the wolf skins from her Sansa rose from the warmth of her bed and Margaery’s body into the cold chambers air. Pale her body was, her fiery autumn burnt hair hanging down her back and shoulders covered her now swollen tits which filled with her mothers milk. Picking up a thick wolf skinned cloak Sansa threw it over herself covering her naked body and baby bump. Walking over to the maester a guard shut the chamber door behind her.

“What is it maester?” she asked him, her voice calm yet cold.

“I have news my lady, news of lady Myranda” Sansa gulped fearing the worst.

“What of her? is she?”

“No my lady Myranda is not dead but she is in trouble” The maester handed her a rolled up letter, its seal broken.

“Why is this seal broken?” Sansa demanded.

“I read the letter my lady”

“Since when did I give you permission to open my letters?” Sansa said clearly frustrated.

“Apologies my lady but I though, well” the maester hesitated.

“You thought what?”

“I thought that in your condition my lady would be more occupied” Sansa give him a blank stare.

“My condition?” it was at that moment she coined onto the maester’s meaning, looking down at her baby bump she grit her teeth in anger.

“You think I cannot rule with a child inside me?” Sansa stared him down, a sudden anger building deep within her.

“Not at all my lady I was just”

“I don’t want to hear it maester”

“My lady you are heavy with child your focus must be on taking things easy”

“Now can I take things easy maester when I am the Norths ruler?, how can I take things easy when I have enemies on every side? how can I take it easy when I am torn between two women I love just as much as the other? how can I take it easy when I can't even trust my own maester?”

“My lady I am loyal to you now” Sansa lost it and kicked the maester in the grion sending him to the floor.

“SANSA” Margaery cried, rushing over to help the maester, a thick cloak wrapped around her.

“No leave him Margaery he deserves it”

“He’s an old man” Margaery objected.

“LEAVE HIM” Sansa shouted much to margaery surprise, the guards outside her door waiting for orders.

“Of course my lady” Margaery submitted standing beside her.

“Guards get the maester out of my sight, Margaery come with me” As Sansa turned Margeary followed suit as the maester was dragged way by the guards. With Margaery at her back Sansa led her up to her solar on the top floor. Inside the small hearth burned by Sansa's desk as did Margaery’s opinions.

“Why Sansa? he’s an old man?” Sansa did not respond, she placed the letter the maester had given her on the desk and pulled forth a half burnt letter and handed it to Margery.

“It was because of that old man Cersei now knows your here” Taking a seat Sansa watched as Margaery looked through the letter.

“The maester was the one giving information to the Lannisters?” Margaery said placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

“He was, I found that letter by the side of his hearth it must have been a copy he didn’t like so he tried to burn it, lucky for me I found it”

“Sansa this letter has everything on it” Margaery crumpled the letter. “We have to make him pay”

“I know but not yet there could be more spy’s in the castle, I want to use him to weed out any others” Margaery rubbed her nose which had turned red over the past few days.

“That’s a very good idea Sansa I’m impressed, your definitely not the naive girl I first met in Kings Landing” Sansa smiled, brushing back her autumn burnt hair.

“I hope you still like the new Sansa Stark?”

“Do I like her, I love her” Margaery smirked before letting out a heavy sneeze. “What does the letter say?”

“I’m not sure” With Margaery at her side Sansa unrolled the letter and read.

 

_Sansa Stark I have your lover, the Bolton girl by the name of Myranda I have her captive in my camp surrounded by thousands of brave Wildling soldiers. I want to speak with you about the future and how we can best solve our problems. Come meet me Wardeness I dare you, come meet me in the woods and lets talk things out. Remember Stark girl I have your lover Myranda, she keeps my bed ever so warm, I have your lover. Let us talk or she will die._

Signed

_The Queen Beyond the Wall_

 

Sansa placed the letter down without saying a word, not sure what to say. Margaery picked the letter up and started reading after as Sansa rose and strolled over to her window, watching the aurora which lit up the nights sky.

“Sansa you can’t” Margaery snapped.

“Have to”

“No no you do not, this is a trap Sansa this queen beyond the wall most likely wishes to end you and if you die the North is thrown back into chaos”

“I can’t just leave Myranda” Sansa said turning to her.

“She could be dead for all we know”

“No the letter is written in Myranda’s hand but it is this queen Wildlings words”

“Even if that is the case Sansa the maester is right you are heavy with child” Margaery pleaded.

“It doesn't matter, with child or without I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and Warderness of the North and I will defend her people from these Wildling bastards whatever it takes” Sansa angrily declared, her voice as fiery as her hair.

“What do you plan to do?” Margaery asked. Sansa brushed passed her.

“I will gather as many Stark men as I can find and march them North to meet with this Wildling queen then if Myranda is dead like you say I will flay every last one of them” Sansa declared once more.

“And I will be right by your side” Margaery followed up.

“No Margaery you have to stay in hiding”

“What does it matter?, Cersei already knows I’m here and besides her so called threat to invade the North and come after me was just that a threat, I’m far more use to you doing something then just sitting around in this castle freezing”

“If you think its cold in here just wait until you ride further North in the snows” Sansa warned.

“Don’t worry about me Sansa this delicate southern rose has a brave Northern she wolf to keep her warm” She said taking Sansa’s hand, a comforting smile upon her face.

“Indeed she does” Sansa said kissing her upon the lips.


	11. Chained

For hours Myranda sat upon Ygritte’s leopard skinned bed, stripped of her clothes and her pride. She wore a rusty metal collar around her soft and nimble neck like a dog. She found it fitting in a way, she had been born the daughter of a kennel master, under the Boltons she fed the hounds, locked them up in cages and unleashed them to kill when ordered. Closing her eyes she thought back to something Ramsay had told her one night in his chambers.

“I’m going to fuck you Myranda, fuck you like one of those hounds down the kennels” he had whispered to her before bending her over his bed and fucking her in the style of a dog. “Howl for me” he had demanded, his cock deep within her, thrusting aggressively.

“OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW” she had howled for the whole Dreadfort to hear, her fake dog moans blending into ones of real orgasmic pleasure. Thinking back she had found it all so exciting at the time without knowing what it really meant.

_No matter what I do I will always just be the kennel masters daughter._

Stroking the cold metal at her neck Myranda grasped the chain and pulled, trying to free herself.

“You don't want to be doing that” Osha said entering the tent.

“Why lock me up this way? without my clothes?” Myranda demanded to know. Osha poured herself a drink.

“Because you'll try to escape think about what your doing now” Myranda dropped the chain.

“But why do I have to be naked?” she snapped.

“Because your a pretty southern girl Ygritte likes that” Osha necked her drink.

“What about you? are you two?”

“Me and Ygritte? No fucking way I have myself a man” Osha said warming her hands by the fire at the base of the bed.

“And where are your man?”

“On the other end of the wall looking after my babe” Myranda laughed

“Your man looks after your baby?”

“Ay and he does a fine good job of it” The tent fell silent and so to did Myranda’s thoughts.

“Where are your men? I’ve been in this camp a week now and see non”

“Why do we need men here?” Osha asked, confused at her question.

“For battle”

“Why would we bring a man to a battle?”

“To fight” Osha smiled and pulled forth a dead rabbit from a sack by the fire. Placing it on her knee she begun to skin it.

“See here Myranda we do things differently beyond the wall, where we come from it is a woman who is the hunter and fighter, as for our men they protect the home, care for our children and mold them into a adulthood” Myranda laughed once more.

“Wildling men sound like cowards” Osha skinned the last of the rabbit, rammed a stick through its innards before laying it over the fire to cook.

“There is nothing more honourable then a man who chooses to raise his children something you southern lot wouldn't understand” Myranda lingered on her words for a moment.

“You say you do that beyond the wall but your not beyond the wall anymore, this Wildling woman’s army is impressive but its not going to last long against a column of tall, strong knights on horse back”

“We took care of your knights quickly didn't we”

“You took us by surprise”

“And w’ll do it again” Ygritte declared walking into the tent, her red hair as fiery as Sansa’s.

“How long must I be chained up like a dog?” Myranda demand to know sitting upon the bed. Ygritte smiled as she placed her bow down by the fires side. As Osha undressed herself Ygritte slapped her rouged Wildling buttocks hard.

“Ya didn't tell her?” Osha shook her head.

“Tell me what?”

“Your pretty southern lady’s on her way, that letter we forced ya to write worked”

“Sansa?”

“Ay Sansa and until she arrives your gonna stay locked up and warm by bed” Ygritte giggled.

“She’ll have an army with her and she’ll kill you all if you hurt me” Ygritte leaned into her, grinning with confidence.

“She can try”


	12. The Shewolf, Rose and the Wildlings

Five days they had marched, five days they had struggled through the wind and the snow and the overwhelming cold which blew down from the Wall howling as it passed them by. Upon her horse at the front of the column Sansa Stark sat wrapped up warm in layer after layer of thick wolf furs, the sword Margaery had stole when she fled Kings Landings, the one the Lannisters had melted down from her fathers sword Ice and turned into a gold covered monstrosity for Joffrey’s name day hung around her waist. Sansa didn't like the sword, in her eyes it was tainted by the enemy yet there was still something fitting about it being back with a Stark. During the journey north she had though about putting out a reward for the other sword that had been made from ice so that she could have Ice reforged as a symbol of house Starks return. She gazed down at the sword, its golden hilt iced over, its blade coated in snow.

 _A message of power for the queen beyond the wall_ she though to herself.

Not far behind her was her body guards and behind them Margaery Tyrell wrapped up warm in twice as many furs not that they made a difference. Margaery hadn't stopped shivering ever since leaving Winterfell, Sansa has asked her a number of times if she wanted to head back but she always refused.

_Margaery’s to loyal for that, she will follow me anywhere, through any weather but she isn't used to this kind of cold._

On the third day Margaery was shivering so bad that she ordered one of her guards to ride with her to keep her warm, it had worked but that didn't mean Sansa could stop worrying about her, in truth she was sick of worry. She had worried over Cersei’s hollow threat to come after her, she had worried about her position as warderness before that. Now she found herself worrying over Margaery and weather or not Myranda was still alive and that isn't including the fact that she was expecting child. She rested her hand upon her bump.

_Margaery was right I should be taking things easy but I am a Stark, with child or not I have to do my duty._

Behind Margaery and her body guards was a long column of mounted knights roughly three thousand of them. Mostly made up of Stark and former Bolton soldiers, she also had support from house Glover who Myranda was supposed to meet up with before being captured as well as a few men from small houses she had picked up along they way. It was nothing compared to the thirty thousand troops the Wildling army supposedly had but if all this Queen beyond the wall wanted to do was talk then there would be no need for a confrontation however she wasn't ruling one out. Halting the column at the base of a cliff side, with the forest behind them and a frozen lake near by Sansa ordered camp be set up for the night and for the scouts to be sent out to investigate camp fires coming from the far end of the wolfs wood in the distance.

“That must be the Wilding encampment my lady” Margaery commented. Sansa didn't say a word. Within hours a fortified camp had spurn up at the cliffs base with thousands of tents for as far as the eye could see. Climbing down from her horse with the help of her guard Sansa and Margaery entered the ladyships tent and dwelled there for the rest of the evening. Throughout the night a blizzard descended upon the camp unleashing a thick blanket of snow up upon them. Wrapped up in layers of fur upon a make shift bed Margaery held Sansa close as they lay awake listening to the storm outside.

“The storm seems quite strong tonight” Margaery whispered in her ear.

“Lucky for you my lady you have a shewolf to keep you warm” Sansa said turing to her with a smile. Margaery planted a kiss upon her lips and stroked her baby bump.

“Sansa I want to ask you something”

“Of course”

“Say we are successful and we do rescue Myranda what next? what happens to us?” Sansa knew what she was getting at.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, you and me Sansa do we have a future together?” Sansa smiled are stroked her soft winter kissed cheek.

“You want to be with me? even with what has happened? even in my condition?” Sansa said looking down at her bump.

“Of course Sansa I think its wonderful that your having a baby” Margaery stroked her bump once more. “After all we used to talk about having a baby back in Kings Landing do you remember? those long and steamy summer nights together in my chamber” Sansa gazed deep into her eyes.

“I do but I seem to remember we both agreed that if it happened you would be the birth mother” Margaery giggled.

“I’ll birth the next one, think about Sansa we can finally be together just like we always dreamed, just you, me and our baby”

“But what about Highgarden? what about your dream of sitting on the iron throne? of being queen?”

“Forget about the iron throne, forget about me being queen after everything thats happened I don't what anything else but you” Margaery kissed her once more, her hand gliding down to her breast. “I know you what me to” Sansa's gaze lingered upon her.

“Your right Margaery I do what you, your beautiful, kind hearted and gentle, you befriended me when nobody else would and you loved me when nobody else would……” Sansa gulped “…….But you chose to marry into the Lannisters, you chose to marry into the monsters who killed my family for your own power an ambition”

“Sansa....I”

“I don't what to hear it Margaery, I will always have feeling for you but when you refused to flee Kings Landing with me that told me everything I needed to know” Margaery’s face was glum.

“I made a mistake Sansa”

“Getting in bed with the Lannisters yes you did” Before Sansa could finish a scout walked into the tent cover in a cloak of snow.

“My lady we’ve made contact with the Wildling queen she wishes to see you”

 

At dawn the next morning Sansa, Margaery and a small host of five hundred men left the camp for the meeting point. The Wildling queen had originally picked out a meeting spot but her advisers had feared that it could be a trap, Sansa agreed. After some back and forth they agreed to meet on a small island in the centre of a frozen river just a few miles away from the camp site. Sansa was determined to make an impression, she ordered every knight to be horse mounted and armoured from head to foot, she wanted all weapons on display for the Wildlings to witness. Although not wearing amour herself Sansa donned a thick wolf fur cloak and sported the Lannister sword hung at her hip, the gold sparkling. Even Margaery was given a sword in an attempt to project power. As Sansa lead her troops through the forest her thoughts dwelled on how she was going to approach the queen Wildling.

_Why would she bring me all the way out here to talk? this must be a trap._

Scenario after scenario played out in her mind of what could happen so much so that she lost track of time. Before long she found herself at the frozen river, the snow covered island in its centre. With Margaery by her side and a escort of five knights Sansa put on a brave face and road for the island as the column of five hundred men lined up into a battle position just in case things went badly. Riding across the ice Sansa begun to make out figures standing upon the island. First one, then two, then several all emerging from the ancient stones which littered the island. Riding up onto the islands flat slopes she found herself in the Wildlings presence. In a half circle the Wildlings stood with a woman in the centre, her hair just as fiery as her own.

_The queen beyond the wall I’m guessing._

With her horse coming to a stop Sansa eyed the Wilding queen who looked positively unmoved by her presence. For a moment the parties stood in silence staring at one another, taking in there first impressions. Sansa, Margaery and her knights remaining upon there horses.

“You must be the Warderness these southerns are always talking about” Sansa’s face was cold and unmoved.

“Where’s Myranda?” She demanded. The Wildling queen smirked.

“She's warming my bed like I forced her to write in that latter we sent ya” her voice was thick with cockiness. Sansa would have liked nothing more then to order her men to kill them were they stood but they could have an army hiding in the tree line behind them just ready to attack. Sansa knew she was going to have to play this smart. She relaxed herself.

“You said in the letter you wanted to talk, talk about what?”

“The future of our peoples”

“The only peoples who concern me are those of the North”

“Ay and we come from the north, north of that wall your people put up to keep us out”

“The nights watch lord commander tells me that you invaded by crossing the bay of ice”

“Ay on make shift boats, wasn't easy but it worked and invasion? that sounds like a such a strong word I prefer resettlement”

“What do you mean?”

“Open your eyes Sansa the winter is here and its going to be a long harsh one, my people struggle beyond the wall among the snows but down here it isn't as bad”

“Your people cannot settle in the North” Sansa declared.

“Ay I thought you’d say that” She turned around and gave a sign wave. Emerging from behind one of the islands great stones which stuck out from the ground was Myranda, naked and shivering, her fair skin exposed to the elements, an iron chain around her neck like a dog, the Wildling woman behind her forcing her to crawl on all fours through the snow like animal.

“MYRANDA” Sansa cried in shock. Even Margaery was taken aback at the sight of her. She turned to the queen, teeth gritted, anger building inside.

“You let her go or I’ll slaughter you all” The queen laughed in the snow along with the other Wildling women.

“You try anything Sansa and I’ll order my army to attack, there waiting you know just behind the tree line for my orders” Sansa gazed into Myranda’s eyes as she shivered in the snow.

“I can fight warderness, can you?”

Sansa gulped at the threat not knowing what to do.

“San…sa” Myranda cried out, over taken by the cold only to be silenced with a slap across the head.

“Let me and my people settle here and I’ll let your lover go” Sansa deep down was panicking, she had no idea what to do but to call her advisers for advice.

“Give me a moment” Sansa swung her horse around to talk with Margaery and her knights.

“Sansa you can’t” Margaery urged.

“Lady Tyrell is right my lady, if you give these Wildling scum land to settle on then any authority you have with the Northern lords and ladies is gone” Sansa took a deep breath as her advisers spoke, all pleading with her not to agree. Behind she could hear Myranda suffering as the cold overwhelmed her naked body.

_She will die if I leave her._

Closing her eyes Sansa took another deep breath and silenced her advisers, swinging her horse around to face the queen Sansa could feel her heart pounding away within her chest, it was by far the hardest decision she had ever had to make.

“Sansa please” Myranda pleaded making her choice even harder.

“NO….no you can not settle in the North, take your army and return back North or we will make you”

“Sansa no please” Myranda pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“I’m disappointed in ya Sansa” the queen said before turning to walk way.

“What's your name?” Sansa asked the queen.

“Ygritte” she replied. Sansa gulped trying her best to keep down the tears as Myranda was dragged away crying.

“What will you do with her?” she dreaded the answer. Ygritte only smiled and walked away with her Wildlings. Myranda struggled and sobbed as the Wildlings pulled her away.

“Sansa please don’t leave me, I’ve only ever been loyal to you, please Sansa?” Sansa closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her soft snow kissed cheek which dripped onto her furs. Sansa listened to her pleads until they could no longer be heard.

 

Sansa did not speak all the way back to camp so much so that it worried Margaery. In the camp the two lost their horses and entered Sansa's tent.

“Would you like to talk about what's just happened?” Sansa turned to her, red faced, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Marg..I…..I..what have…I?” Sansa could not get her words out through the sobbing.

“Come here” Margaery said holding her close in her arms and kissing her autumn burnt hair. “Now you listen to my Sansa Stark what you just did was hard but it was your duty, you have to protect the people of the North from those savages”

“I…know…I..know its just seeing her pleading with me like that…”

“Shhh don’t think about”

“She…..was so..scared…a…and I just…left her”

“Shhhh shhhh I know I know I can see that”

“All my life I’ve dreamt of leading the North….I just didn’t think it would be so hard”

“Life is always hard Sansa, it will always throw hard choices our way but we have to be strong, how do you think I felt when I was travailing North to find you with the whole realm thinking me a killer queen, your like me Sansa a survivor, you will survive this and you’ll be strong for it” Sansa still red faced whipped way her tears.

“I know…I know” Margaery gave her a warm smile before the two where interrupted by another scout with a look of horror on his face.

“My lady please forgive my intrusion but I bring urgent news from down south” Sansa's stomach dropped.

_She wouldn’t not Cersei._

“What is it?” Margery asked of him.

“My ladies Moat Cailin has fallen to Lannister forces and reports are coming out of Torrhens Square that a Lannister host of about seven thousand troops is marching right toward them, burning castles, towns and villages as they go” Margaery’s face went white as the scout placed a letter down on the table before them. “A message from lord Manderly requesting urgent aid to lift the siege of White Harbour” Sansa could not believe what she was hearing, part of her thought it was all a dream and that her day could not get any worse.

_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and Warderness of the North._


	13. Desperate Measures

All through the cold winters night Sansa had her military advisers in and out of her tent. Sending off scrolls and messages, carrying out orders and delivering her the latest updates on the Lannister invasion.

“Lady Stark lords Glover and Lockhart have diverted their forces from the camp and are marching south to reenforce the army stationed at Torrhen’s Square”

“Will that be enough to hold the castle?” Sansa asked.

“No idea my lady the Lannisters have a lot of men but each Northerner is worth ten of them”

“What about the eastern lords?”

“We are getting replies from some of the smaller houses and they are all declaring their banners for house Stark but”

“But what?” Sansa snapped.

“Houses Umber and Karstark are refusing to fight”

“Cowards” Sansa muttered as she stared into her tents fire.

“Ay my lady, looks like the heads of those houses still have a chip on their shoulders about you killing the Bolton bastard” Sansa smirked.

_Even with that Bolton bastards baby growing within me they still refuse to support me._

“My lady I must be honest with you just like all good military adviser should, the Lannister troop numbers are surprising, some of the men are saying they cannot be beaten” As Sansa looked into her advisers eyes she could see doubt, doubt in her? or doubt in house Stark she wondered. She knew she had to say something to inspire leadership.

“Listen to me, the Lannisters have taken us by surprise and their numbers are much greater then ours you have made that clear but Cersei will not win this stupid conflict for one reason”

“Why is that my lady?”

“Winter” Sansa smirked

“We could use it to our advantage” Her adviser said stroking his beard in thought. “Indeed we could my lady, I’ll continue to send out ravens, I’ll be back with an update within the hour” Sansa smiled as he left the room but it quickly turned to one of despair.

_Cersei invades the North, half of my lords and ladies refuse to fight for me and the woman I love is being held like a dog in some scum wildlings camp._

Slumping down in her chair Sansa wrapped herself warm underneath a fur blanket. Listening calmly to the relaxing crackle of the fire, she could feel her baby kick within her.

 _Something tells me your going to be a little rascal like Arya._ The thought made her smile. For an hour she sat quietly in the warm confines of her tent thinking.

 _Cersei has much greater numbers and half of my lords and Ladies will not stand to fight for me, the winter snows will slow her progress but I need more troops if I am going to repel this invasion, where can I?”_ Suddenly an idea come to mind, it was a long shot she knew but it may just work.

“Guard” she called followed by one of them running inside covered in the winters natural white blanket.

“Yes my lady?”

“I need you to send a scout to the Wildling camp, tell Ygritte I want to reconsider her offer”


	14. The Lionesses Bed

On top the queen Lancel Lannister resided with a sweat soaked brow, snogging her soft rounded tits. Gripping hard onto her firm curvy fruit of a ass he thrusted his cock vigorously within her. On her back Cersei Lannister lay gripping the ends of her soft feather stuffed pillows with a half bitten lower lip, arched back and open legs, entwined around Lancel’s own, ensnaring him. With his messy golden mane sticking to his forehead Lancel raised himself, one hand he planted firmly upon her smooth royal buttocks and with another he balanced himself on the bed growing faster and faster spurred on by Cersei’s beautiful emerald eyes staring deep into his own. Suddenly he felt his cock tighten from within and then he climaxed spilling his seed deep inside her. Shaking and out of breath from the experience Cersei stroked his chin.

“You’re getting better at that cousin” she smirked.

“Only because you are so beautiful my queen” Cersei pulled him close and kissed him for a moment. Withdrawing his cock Lancel slid underneath the bed sheets and Cersei rose feet, her lush fruit of buttocks staring right at him. Below he felt his cock harden once more.

“Would you like some wine Lancel?” Cersei asked pouring herself a cup. The words went straight over Lancel’s head, his attention fixed upon her bum and golden locks of hair which hung over it. “Lancel are you paying attention?”

“Of course your grace” he said breaking his stare away from her behind.

“Men” Cersei smirked as she strolled over to the table at her bed side covered in battle plans and maps. “Your all the same”

“You can hardly blame us your grace when in the presence of such beauty” Cersei smiled as she sipped on her wine, scanning the tables contents. The tent fell silent with only the wind outside to be heard. Placing her wine cup down he watched Cersei as she stood before the table naked reading update letters and reports from her generals. So far the invasion had went well for them, after crossing the Trident river at the twins they had moved quickly up the neck and took Moat Cailin without a drop of blood being spilled. The garrison of Bolton loyal soldiers numbering around fifty men who held the castle had surrendered and agreed to join the invasion force to topple the Stark girl and her allies as revenge for killing their lord Bolton. Afterwards the first Northern blizzard had hit them but nothing the Lannister forces could not handle. Quickly towns and villages fell under there control and before long White Harbour was under siege. Cersei was over joyed at the news Lancel could tell mainly by the way had ridden him the bedroom that night, so confident that the Starks days we’re numbered. But that was just over a week ago and Lancel had see Cersei’s mood change since then.

_She rereads the some reports over and over again and I’m sure I heard her shouting at her generals in the commanders tent just yesterday, something must be wrong but Cersei won’t tell me and why would she? I am just her bed warmer and the father of the future heir that must mean something to her._

“Your grace could I get you some more wine?” he asked trying to drum up come conversation while she picked up a scroll to read.

“I’m fine think you” Lancel gulped.

“Are you not cold standing naked like that your grace? it is winter and we are in a tent”

“Does my body displease you Lancel?”

“Not at all your grace its just we are in the North” Cersei picked up another scroll.

“I have your seed inside me to keep me warm” Cersei said looking displeased with what she was reading on the scroll. She threw it down and begun shifting through some more clearly focused on something. Gulping once more Lancel lay his head back upon the feather stuffed pillows of her bed. Staring at the Lannister red tent fabric flapping in the wind, the candle at the bed side flickering. Then he had an idea. Rising from the bed Lancel quietly strolled over to Cersei and rested his hands on her hips, slowly gliding them over her buttocks and breasts. Shifting her beautiful golden locks to one side he whispered in her ear.

“You know your grace I’ve always wanted to bend you over this table and slip my cock up your bum”

“Is that so?” Cersei responded more interested in the contents of her scroll.

“It is” Lancel whispered, gently pushing her against table. Pressing his hand against her upper back to bend over.

“Lancel I’m busy” her words we’re like the whip of lion tamer forcing him back into submission.

“Of course your grace” As Lancel turned to get back into her bed a hand maiden entered.

“Your grace lord Lefford wishes to have a word with you, he says its important”

“Of course” Cersei agreed putting her scroll down and throwing a thick cloak over her naked body. Out of the tent she went leaving Lancel alone.

 _What is she so fixed upon._ Lancel thought as he walked back over to inspect table. It was covered in maps and scrolls containing updates on the invasions progress. As he begun to shift through the letters it become clear why Cersei has not seemed as happy as she did a week ago.

_The blizzard conditions and heavy snows have halted our progress towards Torrhens Square my queen. We have captured many towns and villages along the way but we have met a lot of resistance from Northern raiding parties and I have lost men to the cold even before battle._

Things we’re not fairing well at the White Harbour siege either.

_My queen lord Marderly’s harbour town is still under siege and cut off but we do not have to means to attack, our supplies are running low, our horses are dying from the cold and the men are losing limbs to it as well, your grace will all due respect I believe we are under prepared for this weather unlike the Northerners._

Another scroll read.

_Your grace we are having supply problems in the central army column, the men are being hammered by the cold and the horses are being pushed to the max, we have all ready had several fall down and die from the cold and a few of my men have needed toes and fingers removed due to frost bite. The men have also grown more demoralised by the day and this is even before facing battle._

The next one got him nervous.

_My queen we have see signs of Tyrell troop movements on the rose road and it would appear Highgarden is regaining its strength at a fast pace, your grace respectfully I would recommend cancelling the Northern campaign, the safety of Kings Landing and Casterly Rock is more important then the destruction of Winterfell._

“What are you doing Lancel?” Cersei demanded stood behind him.

“Your grace” he said throwing the scrolls down in a panic. “I was just”

“You we’re reading my reports without permission” Cersei said her teeth gritted like she did then she was angry.

“Yes grace I did and I apologise”

“Why we're you looking?” Lancel gulped. As Cersei stared him down, he thought back to what all those commanders had told her.

_She is clearly not going to listen to them but maybe me?_

With now shrivelled cock and goose bumps from the tents cold air Lancel spoke his mind once more.

“The invasion isn't going well is it?” Cersei did not answer, she merely brushed passed him gazing down at the table.

“The invasion is going fine”

“Not from what I read” he snapped catching Cersei’s attention, her teeth once again gritted. Cersei calmly turned and slapped him clean across the face leaving a red hand print upon his fair cheek.

“Don’t ever think about reading my reports again without my permission”

“Of course your grace but that doesn't change the facts”

“I don’t want to hear it Lancel” Cersei said trying to brush him off.

“This invasion is slowly falling apart, our armies and under equipped and prepared for the winter conditions”

“My armies not yours”

“I am a Lannister they are mine as well”

“Yes but I am their queen the troops will always listen to me over you”

“Your grace you need to listen to reason I care about you and your rule and I want it to be successful but I don’t see that as a possibility if you continue with this suicidal campaign”

“If you care at all about me you’ll shut your mouth right now” Cersei demanded.

“The Tyrells are on the move again in the south, if we should lose Kings Landing or even Casterly Rock?” Cersei pulled him close and planted her palm upon Lancel's soft cheeks looking deep into his eyes.

“I don’t care about the Tyrells, I don’t care about Kings Landing or the Rock we can always take those back but those little whores Margery and Sansa killed my sons”

“You don’t believe Sansa was involved with killing Tommon?”

“She killed Joffery so I will not rule it out now you will cease these questions cousin”

“My queen I do not believe you are thinking clearly”

“Do you think me mad? no it is you who are not thinking clearly turn cloak”

“Turncloak me? your grace I”

“GUARDS” Cersei called. Within seconds her tent filled with three heavily armed knights, each towering high above him. “It would appear I have let a turn cloak into my bed lock him in the cells outside without his clothes” Lancel dropped to his knees as the knights dragged him from the tent.

“No your grace please”

“I will not be remembered as the queen who ran” Cersei muttered as she sipped her wine listening to Lancel’s cries as he was dragged out into the cold.


	15. New Allies, New Enemies

At dawn the sky broke out into a blood red display. Within the camp Sansa Stark donned her wolf skinned furs and sword, climbing on her horse with a column of fifty heavily armed knights and Margery by her side Sansa led the column out into the snow covered wilderness for her meeting with the Wildling queen Ygritte.

“Sansa this is madness” Margery had told her.

“She’s right my lady as we advised before if you do this your position as Warderness will be compromised, you’ll be hard pressed to find loyal lords and ladies” her adviser had warned.

“Half of my lords and ladies refuse to fight for me anyway so what does it matter?, the Wildlings have 30,000 troops according to the Night’s Watch Lord Commander, we need them if we are to repel Cersei’s invasion” Sansa had argued.

“Or we could wait out the invasion and use the winter and guerrilla tactics to beat back the Lannisters, reports from down south say the army column heading for Torren’s square has been slowed”

“Yes but not stopped, what kind of Warderness would I be if I run and let the people I rule fall back under Cersei, no I will not, we need the Wildlings”

“I hope you know what your doing Sansa” Margery’s final words during the meeting had echoed throughout her mind all night. Even as she lead her column of knights through the snow covered forest with the mornings sun high in the sky she could not forget her words.

_This has to happen even if the lords and ladies do not agree with it, the north and its people must come first._

The women had agreed upon the same island they had first met on, the memory of Myranda’s pleads still haunted her and she worried incase Ygritte had already killed her thinking her useless.

 _Don’t think like that._ Sansa snapped at herself as she led her column of shining Stark knights. Reaching the river she left the knights behind and road along with Margery and her body guards across the frozen river to the meeting point. Upon the snow covered island in the centre of the river Ygritte stood, flanked by five other Wildlings all covered in furs and wielding bows and daggers. As Sansa pulled up her horse Ygritte give off a warm yet cocky smile.

“Lady Stark a see Ya’v come to your senses” Sansa scanned the island before replying, looking for Myranda. Sansa feared the worst.

“Where is she?” Sansa demanded.

“Back at camp keeping my bed warm, she’s not to happy with ya, been crying a lot even though she tries to hide it” Sansa gave the Wildling queen a cold stare. “Are ya gonna let us settle on ya land or what?” Ygritte demanded to know.

“I will, one on condition”

“Whats that?”

“You help me deal with someone” Ygritte laughed.

“What kind of someone”

“Cersei Lannister, her armies have invaded from the south”

“Why not just get ya fancy Lords and Ladies to fight for ya?”

“My eastern Lords and Ladies will not fight for me but if you agree to help me repel this invasion I will see that you can settle the gift and who knows maybe I will grant you the castles and holdfasts of my cowardly lords” Ygritte smiled and strolled closer.

“That’s quite an offer lady Stark but why should a waste Wildling lives for the sake of some southern queen”

“Because that southern queen is mad and if I die she will come after you next, in a North under my rule you will be under my protection, under Cersei you’ll be chased back beyond the wall and more Wildlings would have died then if you had helped me in the first place” Ygritte strolled in a circle for a moment in thought and looking at her Wildling guards.

“We don’t need ya protection but we do like those fancy castles of ya’s”

“Do we have a deal? help me repel the Lannisters and the eastern castles and holdfast of the cowardly lords and ladies will be yours”

“Ya right you have ya self a deal” Sansa felt her confidence rise.

“Good now about Myranda”

“Ya can have a back she’s of no use to me now” She signalled a Wildling to go get her from the camp. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to be back in ya bed” Ygritte eyed Margaery and winked at her. Margaery let out a slight smirk and blushed.

“How many troops can I expect? a letter I received from the Nights Watch claimed you had as many as thirty thousand” Ygritte laughed.

“Thirty Thousand? that crow commanders snows useless”

“Jon? you know my brother?”

“Ay well I knew him until he stabbed me in the back but lets just say I don’t have thirty thousand” Sansa’s sense of newly found confidence dropped.

“How many do you have?”

“Ten thousand but trust me my Wildlings fight like no body else, they’ll fight back this Lannister queen and all in time for ya babe to come” Sansa touched her baby bump. She had been so occupied lately that she had forgotten about her impending duty date the maester had given her. “Just so long as we get those castles and lands to settle afterwards”

“On my honour as a Stark you will have them”

“Honour?” Ygritte laughed. “You southerns”

 

After their meeting had concluded Sansa, Margery and the column of knights returned to the camp under a fresh dropping of winters snow. Pulling up beside her tent Sansa was helped off her horse by a knight.

“My lady, lady Myranda is waiting for you inside” Sansa nodded and entered the tent leaving Margaery in the snows outside.

_She will be mad I just hope she can forgive me._

Inside the tent's fire blazed and Sansa could feel the warmth stroke her winter kissed cheeks, by her desk stood Myranda wrapping a thick fur cloak over her shoulders. On her back a bow and arrows, the dagger Sansa had threaten her with then they first met and the same one she tried to kill Ramsay with hung at her hip. Spread over Sansa’s desk Myranda was packing her clothes into a wooly sack.

“Myranda” Sansa called softly meeting nothing but a wall of silence. “Myranda talk to me” Sansa demanded. “What are you doing?” Myranda stayed silent, her teeth grit with anger. Sansa stood tall. “Myranda you will speak when I order you to” Myranda turned visibly angry as expected.

“Speak to you about what? about how you we’re prepared to just let me to be killed by those Wildlings or worse freeze to death in the snow”

“Myranda I want you to know that...that was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make”

“Not from were I’m standing”

“What does it matter your home now in my arms safe and sound” Sansa slowly approached her.

“I am but for how long? what about the next time I am captured? will you leave me to died then as well?”

“You know I didn’t have a choice, the lords”

“Fuck the lords they do not follow you anyway but I did, I was your ally, I would have followed you anywhere, I loved you but you left me and now I’m going to do the same”

“Myranda please just wait” Myranda shoved passed and ignored her. Sansa grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close. “I am a Stark you will leave when I command it of you” Sansa could see the anger building within her eyes like a wild animal. With her anger bubbling over Myranda slapped Sansa hard across the face, the contact echoing around the tent. Sansa let go and time seemed to stop for the both of them, the two in shock at what had just happened. Wiping her hand across her face her nose was bloody. Myranda gulped in fear at Sansa's next words, the hand she had struck her with shaking.

“GET OUT” Sansa shouted. Myranda tuned and walked towards the tent entrance, turning back before she left, the two women eyed each other.

“You know Sansa I should have shot you with that crossbow instead of Ramsay” The words cut into her like a sword piercing her heart. Myranda disappeared into the cold snowy winters night leaving Sansa to clear the blood from her nose. Before long Margery joined her in the tent.

“Sansa are you ok? here let me”

“Myranda’s gone” Sansa said glumly.

“I know she was seen riding out of camp with sixty or so knights”

“Let her go we have other problems”

“Are you sure? I mean you two were close”

“I am” Sansa smiled. “At least I still have you” Margery blushed.

“You will always have me Sansa” Margery said gifting her a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

"What's our next move?" Margery asked.

"Back to Winterfell to make our stand against Cersei" Sansa replied.

"Do you honestly think we can win against her?"

"We can, we must"


	16. Lady Bolton

As a ferocious blizzard battered the North Myranda led her small force of sixty men though the heavy snows. Her thick furs were covered in snow as was her brown locks, her face was frozen and her body soaking from the melting ice. For three days they had ridden from the Stark camp across vast sways of open farmland, frost covered grassy plains and snow coated forests. Several times her men had request that they stop for the night but Myranda would not allow it, she was angry, she was hurting deep inside and she knew she had to get as far away as possible from anything Stark.

_I was a fool to believe she could love me and to think I chose her over Ramsay._

The more she thought about him, the more she felt terrible about what she did. Ramsay was far from perfect she knew but at least Ramsay would have saved her in that kind of situation unlike Sansa. Deep down she knew that was a lie but a comforting one.

_Ramsay is dead at my hands I can not change that but I can honour his families name or should I say my name._

As her horse trekked through a heavy snow drifts she could see it. Through the blizzard Myranda spotted the lights of the Dreadfort, seat of house Bolton. Riding up to the main gate battling the storm as she went she and her men crossed the open draw bridge and filed into the main court yard. Pulling her horse up to a stop the memories come flooding back, memories of her and Ramsay and their twisted love.

“Who goes there?” a old woman demanded to know coming out of the castle’s great hall.

“It is I, Myranda Bolton”

“Myranda? the kennel girl?”

“Not just the kennel girl I have recently discovered that I am Roose Boltons bastard daughter just as Ramsay was his bastard son” She declared.

“Shove off girl, your not the first to lie to me and you wont be the last, house Bolton is dead, it died in Winterfell” In a fit of anger Myranda drew her bow and took aim at the old woman. As her men watched on Myranda put a arrow through the old womans chest and she fell to the floor. The old woman rolled around in pain, choking on her own blood which was now seeping through her mouth. Myranda climbed down off her horse and stood over the old woman smirking playfully.

“I always hated you Mrs harthlock” The old woman died. Myranda turned to her men.

“I am Roose Boltons daughter” she declared “and the Dreadfort is mine, does everyone understand?”

“YES LADY BOLTON” the men replied in unison.

“Close the draw bridge and ready the castle, this storm is going to be a long one” The men rushed off to ready the castle.

“Lady Bolton” a man called of her. “Lannister scouts have been spotted on Bolton lands what do you wish to do?”

“The Lannisters are Sansa's problem, we are to hold up here and wait out the storm” As Myranda strolled into the castle the torn banners of the flayed man of house Bolton blew in the wind, rattling against the castles dark and stony external walls.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

The journey back to Winterfell was a bruising ordeal. The North had unleashed storm and snows down upon Sansa Starks and Margery Tyrells army ever since they united their forces with Ygritte and her Wildlings.

 _Maybe this is a sign from the old gods? Their way of showing me their displeasure._ Sansa though on horse back as it struggled through the deep snow drifts. Underneath her heavy furs Sansa still shivered as did Margery who road close behind her with twice as many layers covering her delicate southern body. As she road Sansa felt the wind blind her vision, her soft lips freeze up in the cold air and her baby continuing to kick away inside her womb.

_Once this war with Cersei is over then I’ll be able to turn my attention back to you._

She had found herself so occupied with the invasion, soldiers and Wildlings lately that she had not had time to think of a name. During a section of the journey when she found herself without anyone to talk with she would go over the names in her head.

_Brandon? hmmm……..no, Steffon? hmmmm…….no, Rob? maybe in honour of my brother._

The thought made her sad, she recalled the moment when she had first heard about the red wedding and her mother and brothers deaths. She could remember sobbing into the late hours of the night, not wanting to see anyone. She could remember staring at her balconies edge, ready to jump. She could remember Margery whisking her way from that balcony and cradling her in her arms and she cried. It all seemed like so long ago now, Kings Landing, her Marriage to Joffery, Stannis’s attack on the Black water, seeing her fathers head removed. Those experiences had changed her she knew, no longer was she the stupid girl who wanted to marry the prince, she was Sansa Stark of Winterfell, ruler of the North and its people and she would soon be remembered as its defender, she was determined to make sure of it. Her baby kicked once more stealing her attention.

_If I can survive all that birthing my child shouldn’t be a problem._

All around her, her advisers had flocked every step of the way, informing her of the columns condition, the same old status updates of how the horses grew weary, men grew hungry and the storms grew worse. Even Ygritte as hardened and as fiery as she was had concerns underneath her cocky exterior. Deep down Sansa felt for her men and it pained her to see them in such a desperate situation, struggling against the cold.

 _But what can I do?_ She though her herself.

_Cersei is on her way, I have to get back to Winterfell._

It had been deep inside the Wolfswood when Sansa had first hear the news from her advisers.

“My lady Torrhens square is now under siege and there has still been no word from lord Manderly of white harbour” He continued. “My lady another Lannister column is thrusting its way up north bigger then the Torrhens square column…..we believe it is heading straight for Winterfell” Sansa slammed her fist down on the table, spilling her wine in the process and giving Margaery a fright.

“We have to get to Winterfell now, I lost my home once and I will not lose it again” That had been two days ago, two days of travel through the Northern blizzards with out rest, Margaery had feared the men would mutiny if they didn’t reach Winterfell by days end. But Sansa was confident. As the storms subsided Sansa road her men out of the wolfs wood to an amazing sight. Before her Winterfell stood, her towers tall and her ancient walls strong. The ancestral snow covered home of house Stark stood defiantly against the sea of white ground and the lush clear blue of the sky. It brought a smile to her face and small tear to her eye. As the gates of Winterfell swing open for its ladyship and her knights Sansa was met by the maester, who was flanked by two lannister scouts one holding a scroll within his grip.

Inside her solar the fire blazed bathing the room in warmth, as Margery sat upon the ice covered windows ledge Sansa read the letter.

 

 

_Dear Sansa Stark it is your queen, I would like to invite you and the kinslyer you harbour to meet me for a civil conversation, I feel I own you that much given our history. I propose we meet at mid day on the morrow on the great snow covered plains which divide my army from that ugly ruin you call a castle. I do hope you will use this opportunity to reconsider my previous offer. Bend the knee Sansa and declare me your queen and hand the Tyrell kinslyer over to my or else I will whip Winterfell from the map of Westeros on brick at a time._

Sincerely

_Cersei Lannister, Lioness of the Rock, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

 

 

“That bitch doesn’t know when to quit” Margery muttered, staring out of the window down upon the castle courtyard. Bustling with knights and soldiers.

“I know” Sansa agreed casting the letter into the fire. “You can wear one of my dresses”

“For what?”

“Meeting Cersei tomorrow” Margery leaped to her feet.

“It could be a trap”

“I know but I have to look Cersei in the eye, just on last time”

“Sansa this is folly” Margery protested only for Sansa to take her gently by the hand and kiss her passionately for several moments. As Sansa pulled away Margery stared deep into her eyes almost in awe of her.

“Trust me” Without breaking eye contact Margery nodded like an obedient puppy.

_In Kings Landing I would have looked at Margaery that way, how times have changed._

 

That night the high born ladies slept together. Sansa laid upon her fur covered bed as Margery sensually stripped for her. Off her body Margaery’s dress dropped, her firm tits not dropping an itch. Washing down some wine before the blazing hearth of Sansa’s chamber, Margery smirked like the naughty girl Sansa knew her to be beneath the sheets. As Margery stood before her with a hand rested upon her shoulder, Sansa bit her lip as she gently glided her hands up the roses legs and around to her behind, her fair skin flawless, soft to the touch. Squeezing Margery’s buttocks tight within her grasp Sansa smacked her soft skinned behind sending a echo ringing throughout her chamber followed by a soft squeaking noise from Margery herself. Lingering over her to the girls kiss passionately. Sansa crawled backwards onto the bed as Margaery followed flipping her over on all fours in the process. Sansa could feel Margery resting her breasting upon her back as her lips make contact with her ear.

“You’ve been naughty my lady” The sensuality in her voice sent a excitable chill up Sansa’s spine, her woman hood growing wet as Margaery’s finger loomed close by.

“I have my queen…I.I need to be punished” Sansa said with licked lips knowing what was to come.

“Oh you will my lady…you will” Margery giggled as her fingers entered, sending Sansa into a much needed world of lady on lady pleasure, knowing that tomorrow could be their last. Deep into the night Sansa and Margery entwined their bodies, their pleasures and thoughts or so Margery thought so. As the king sized bed shook back and forth spilling Margery’s wine on to the cold stone floor the blazing hearth dimmed, no longer needed for warmth. Upon Sansa Margery sat like a southern goddess, mother nature herself, a summer rose in the mists of winter, only it was not a summer rose the shewolf desired. On top Margery lingered thrusting her hips back and forth, girding her soaking clit up against Sansa’s own. Their legs wrapped around each other like an orgy of wild vines.

“UUUHHHH....UH.. gods” Sansa cried spurring Margery to thrust faster, her hands gripping hard on to Sansa’s hips. With Sansa’s bed soaked in their sweat and her beautiful autumn burnt hair stuck to her fore head Sansa gulped and gazed deep into Margery’s fiery and playful eyes as she thrust with more force, her brown locks dangling over her shoulders, a clear line of sweat dripping off the tip of her firm hardened tit. Suddenly Sansa felt it, a sudden organic intensity deep from within. Her legs begun to shake and her loins blazed like that of her hearth. Despite the heavy weight from her baby bump Sansa arched her back, curled her toes and bit her lip before calling out, over taken by her organic pleasure, with no care of her thoughts being heard.

“Uuuhhhh..yess....uhuuuh...Myranda…......hhhuuuu” As her powerful orgasm come to an end so did Margaery’s thrusting. As Sansa regained her breath she gazed up into Margery’s eyes. No longer was there a fiery, playful passion within them but one of sadness and anger. Gone was her playful smirk, replaced by gritted teeth. Soaked in sweat and recovering their breaths the women stared at one another. Margery with a look of both shock and anger upon her face. It suddenly dawn on Sansa what she had just said.

“Margery” Bringing her hand up Margery slapped Sansa hard across the face leaving a red hand print on her cheek. As she held it in pain Sansa listened as Margery stormed out of the chamber, slamming the door behind her. Alone Sansa lay in bed until the sun rise, thinking and wondered.

 

That morning Sansa treated herself to a round of crispy beacon, freshly boiled eggs, pork stuffed sausages and a hot cup of herbal tea. She broke her fast with her advisers and the maester. She had invited Ygritte to attend but she refused, wishing to break her fast with Osha and her other Wildlings which had camped out their army in the ruins of the gods wood. Margery however was no where to be found.

“Maester have you see lady Margaery?” she asked.

“I haven’t my lady, would you like me to fetch her for you?”

“No its ok I’ll find her, ready the men and horses”

“Yes my lady”

Standing out of her high chair Sansa could feel her baby kick.

_Don’t you start._

For an hour Sansa scoured Winterfells high walls, great halls and internal maze of corridors and chambers. Eventually she found her alone in the broken tower, covered in furs and wearing one of her dresses.

“I’ve been looking all over for you”

“Have you now”

“I have….you look good in that dress” Margery did not turn to look at her, she only stared out onto the white plains outside the castle walls, the same plains Sansa had watched Stannis's and the Bolton armies fight each other. Sansa looked down at the floor.

“Margaery you have to let me explain”

“Explain what? how you were fantasying about some low born serving girl while we were fucking”

“I wasn’t thinking about her”

“Don’t lie to me Sansa, I know you still miss her and judging from last night you still want her as well”

“I do miss her just like I missed you when I run away from Kings Landing”

“So then where does that leave us? am I just a pretty face who you let into your bed chamber?, just a blank figure to project what you really want on to”

“I’m sorry but with this baby soon to be here and with everything thats been going on with Cersei, I’m just a little stressed”

“That’s no excuse, you think its been easy for me Sansa? being crowned queen only for my husband the king to be murdered, to be forced to flee north while his mother takes my throne. To have the Tyrell name dragged through the dirt. Your under stress Sansa as am I but that doesn’t mean I disrespect you by calling out another womans name in bed chamber” In a sudden fit of rage Sansa forced her against the wall.

“Disrespect?….I save you from the cold, shower you with all the warmth and hospitality I have, I let you into my inner circle and allow you into my bed chamber at night….I STARTED A WAR OVER YOU when I refused to hand you over to Cersei and you have the nerve to stand before me and call me disrespectful for calling out another womans name in bed? HOW DARE YOU” Margery could see the anger in her eyes.

“Sansa calm down”

“Don’t you think I have my own problems now? my birth right is about to be attacked and I have another birth to worry about. Why did you come back?, everything would have been fine if you had just stayed in the south”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a problem to you”

“No Margaery the only thing you need be sorry for was leaving me to marry Tommon for power while I was left to run back north, do you realise how heart broken I was, I almost jumped from a balcony at the Eyrie. You hurt me Margaery, I loved you and you chose Tommon and the throne over me, and then you just come up North and act as if nothing happened”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sansa but I did what I did for my family, for my house just as you would have do the same for yours”

“Its to late for an apology”

“So where does this leave us?” Suddenly Sansa felt a sharp pain in her womb which made her gasp in pain and lean up against the nearby stone wall.

“Sansa are you ok?”

“I’m surprised you care” Sansa snapped.

“Of course I care”

“Well I don’t, I’ve moved on Margery and so should you” Sansa muttered pushing her way. Sansa could see Margery’s reaction as she fought to keep a dignified face.

“Very well” Margery said calmly walking passed her, stopping at the stairs. “Are you coming then?, Cersei will not wait forever”

 

Some hours later Sansa found herself sat upon her horse in the middle of frostily field, its mud frozen solid and its one tree stood dead in the winters mist. By her side was Margery stone faced from their argument earlier. Next to her was Ygritte on horse back, smirking as she checked out Margery’s behind. Behind them Stark knights in full Stark amour, all glistening against the cold mid day sun which hung low in the sky. Before her Sansa watched as Cersei's party road into view. She was on horse back donning a wine red thick dress with gold encrusted amour plates upon it much like she had worn during the Battle of the Blackwater. Wrapped around her shoulders was a heavy lions skin fur and hung from her hip was Oath keeper. The other sword that was made using her fathers Ice. Behind Cersei was a group of kings guard and several Lannister knights.

 _No Lancel?_ Sansa clocked. _He was always up the queen arse when I was in Kings Landing and not just figuratively._

With a smirk on her face Cersei road her stallion up before her, her Queens guard and knights flanking her.

“Sansa…Your looking awfully big since we last met” Cersei jabbed.

“I still look better then you”

“Oh Sansa” Cersei laughed. “You still need to learn not to be so touchy”

“What do you want?” Sansa demanded cold faced.

“I want the little rat who killed my son”

“I didn’t kill Tommon” Margery snapped.

“Yes you did, I know it. You were they only person in that room” Cersei angrily asserted.

“He was killed by a hooded figure” Margaery protested.

“Enough…Sansa had her over to me and bend the knee”

“You know thats not going to happen Cersei but while we are hear I also have demands, turn your armies back south and leave our lands else you will be destroyed”

“You don’t have the men or loyal lords for that little dove”

“It's the winter who’ll defeat you Cersei not me, I know your forces are demoralised and your generals are urging you to turn back”

“My generals are cowards, fortunately for me my men are completely loyal” Some of her knights exchanged a uncomfortable look before resuming their steely stares.

“Unlike yours, most of which are made of former Bolton soldiers”

“My mens loyalty is no problem”

“I see, as long as you have the bastards child in you, how long before your due?”

“What does it matter to you?” Sansa demanded.

“I just wonder if you’ll have the chance to experience the pain of child birth” Cersei smirked. “Who knows if you birth the child before I kill you I may allow it to live and be raised at Casterly Rock. Being taught how his mother was a murder and a whore, and who knows maybe I will get the child to call me mother” Cersei’s torments got to her. Reaching down Sansa drew her sword and held it high prompting Cersei’s queens guard to drew their own.

“Do you see this sword Cersei? I’m going to ram it down your throat some day” Sansa slid the sword back into its scabbard while grating Cersei a look as cold as the North itself. Turning her horse Sansa road away followed by her knights.

“We will attack at mid day on the morrow” Cersei shouted from behind sounding amused.

 

 

That evening the sun descended behind the horizon plunging the sky into a beautiful aurora covered display of stars and lights. Winterfell had fallen into a state of reflective calm and peace, ready for the battle that would take place tomorrow. From out of her solar window Sansa watched the Wildling camp fires burn, illuminated the Godswood while her adviser spoke.

“We are well supplied for a siege my lady and the defences are as good as they are ever going to be but”

“But what?” Sansa dreaded the answer.

“My lady even with the Windings on our side the Lannisters still have more men. I fear that we could be overwhelmed just by numbers alone”

“My father used to tell me Winterfell could survive any siege”

“Yes he did my lady but the size of the Lannister forces is to great”

“Then what would you have me do?” Sansa snapped clearly frustrated. “Most of my Lords have abandoned me, the eastern lords will never fight for me not as long as I have the Windings under my banner”

“I have an idea my lady?”

“Which is?”

“You could write to lady Myranda” Sansa shook her head in despair.

“I’m the last person she wants to talk with, besides she only has fifty or so men it would never be enough”

“Have you not heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Lady Myranda has taken up residence at the Dreadfort and she calling herself Lady Bolton now”

“Myranda isn't a Bolton”

“True but its gaining her the attention of lords Karstark and Umber who have agreed the recognise her as one” Sansa took a seat.

“I don’t believe it”

“Believe it my lady, Myranda has control of the Dreadfort and has the attention of the lords who you desperately need on your side, if you could convince her to join us”

“She would never join me, not after what I done”

“What you done was what any good ruler would” Sansa lay back in her seat staring at the blank piece of paper which lay upon her desk.

“Ok then I’ll write to her but do not expect any help to come” Her adviser nodded and left her alone in her solar to write and reflect on what was to come.


	18. Pre-battle pleasure

Deep into the late hours of the night Margaery Tyrell twisted and turned within the confides of her bed, sleepless and restless, waiting for the coming battle on the morrow. Laying in bed Margaery stared at the cold stone ceiling above her head deep within her own thoughts.

 _I could die tomorrow._ Margaery thought to herself. _Cersei could win and my head would end up on a pike along with Sansa’s, that is if Cersei gives me the pleasure of dying after she lets her soldiers rape me._

During her time conducting charity work in the slums of Kings Landing she had heard stories from other young women and men as well.

_I will kill myself before I let that happen to me, if I must I will die a queens death and not one of a dog._

Her thoughts then moved on to Sansa and the argument they had had in the broken tower. Deep down Margaery could understand, had Sansa left her to marry some king she would be telling herself a lie if it did not bother her. But what she could not get over is her loyalty to Myranda.

_She’s a sweet and very pretty girl but how Sansa could choose her over me? I guess in a way I was still living in the past longing for the summer nights in Kings Landing, how thrilling those nights were._

Eventually her thoughts moved closer to home. To her brother Loras who had broken her out of the black cell’s Cersei had thrown her into after Tommon’s murder. To her grandmother who had wisely counciled her for a throne she let ship through her fingers, Margaery even missed her father and his constant clueless expression. Then an idea come to mind. Sliding out of bed Margery threw a warm fur cloak over her naked body which hung over her chambers hearth fire. Pulling out a quill and ink she took a seat by the window and begun to write. She wrote about her situation and a few quick personal messages to her family members who may or may not be alive before signing the letter, rolling it up into an elegant scroll and sealing it with blood red wax.

_Will my blood run that red?_

Leaving the warm safety of her chamber Margaery made her way through the maze of corridors and chambers which made up the guts of Winterfell and eventually found herself on a high battlement overlooking the sleepy castle. Looking out into the distance Margery could make out the fires of the Lannister encampment glowing in the distance. After walking around the snow covered rooftops of the castle Margaery found the messengers cage containing the ravens. Opening the cage she took out one of the ravens and attached her message to its leg before casting it up into the air bound for Highgarden. As she watched the raven fly away into the distance Margaery’s attention was captured by the Northern aurora which had descended across the night sky like a giant curtain of the gods, flowing from side to side and illuminating every colour imaginable.

“Didn’t think I'd see ye out here” Ygritte said catching her of guard.

“Why is that?”

“Your southern and to delicate for this weather” Margaery smirked.

“I guess I am but it wasn't my choice to come up here”

“Why are ya up here?”

“Running from Cersei” Ygritte laughed

“What ya do to piss her off?”

“She thinks I killed her son and my husband the king”

“Husband the king?” Ygritte grinned with licked lips. “Queen of some place are ya?”

“I’m queen of this kingdom, if we beat Cersei tomorrow” Margery turned to her. “Can you beat her?” Ygritte gazed out upon the Lannister lights in the distance.

“Hard to say, your o queen as a lot of men”

“Its not the men you have to kill, kill Cersei and the army will fall apart”

“Cutting the head of the snake, thats a good idea for a southerner”

“I may not wield a sword on the battle field but that doesn't mean I do not fight, I simply fight my battles else were”

“Ooh I sure you do, a pretty thing like ye, must have everyone’s attention” Margery smirked.

“Including yours?”

“How could ya tell?”

“You’ve been staring at my tits and arse ever since we begun riding south together” Ygritte grinned some more while scanning her up and down.

“You looked at my tits and arse too” Margaery smirked.

“I guess I did” The two fell quiet for a moment. 

 

Before Margery knew she found herself being pushed up against the cold stone wall of her chamber, her warm furs falling from her body as Ygritte kissed her hardened tits and glided her hand in-between her legs.

“Get here” Ygritte muttered as she forcefully threw Margaery onto the beds edge. With her legs spread open Margery watched as her the Wildling partner for the night removed her fur clothes, revealing her pale, battle worn yet lush body. She smirked as she descend her mouth down in-between her legs, pleasuring her womanhood hood, better then she had ever experienced before. As Margaery gripped onto the bed furs and moaned her thoughts wondered onto Sansa. Looking down as Ygritte worked away with her tongue she couldn't help but see her.

_Why can’t Dornish girls be like Northern ones?._


	19. A Caged Lion

The nights were long, the nights were rough and the nights were cold for Lancel Lannister as he shivered within his cage, a chain around his neck, a thin blanket wrapped around his naked body that Cersei had allowed him. The cell he was being kept in was part of the ruins of castle which had long since been abandoned, now the Lannister armies used it to plan Cersei’s suicidal winter invasion. Holding the blanket close Lancel shivered as the rusty chain around his neck clinked.

_I serve her, I do her bidding, I love her and how am I thanked? just thrown in a cage like a dog._

Before him Lancel could see the icicles form on the ceiling of his cell and the snow blow in through the small slit that was his cell window.

 _Cersei has lost it, I am a Lannister for the gods sake, her own blood and family, I show undying loyalty to her….I….I.._ The truth of his thoughts made his eyes heavy. _I killed king Tommon for her so she could be queen, that was a mistake, I now see the power has gone to her head but I can still come back from this, if I beg and I plead and I obey she will take me back into her bed chamber. I love my queen but she can never know I killed Tommon, she would have my head on a pike in a heartbeat, but even if I did confess she most likely would never believe me, the idea of lady Margaery killing him is so ingrained in her mind that nothing will uproot it._

Covering his frozen toes within the safety of the blanket Lancel heard his cell door suddenly unlock and swing open. Strolling gracefully into the cell was Cersei, before him she stood staring down at him with her emerald eyes and lion skinned pelt over her shoulders. A smirk upon her lips.

“You look cold cousin” she said.

“The thought of you has kept me warm your grace” Lancel stuttered from the cold much to Cersei’s amusement.

“Even when I throw you in a freezing cell with nothing more then the thinnest of blankets you still shower me with complements”

“Only because I am loyal to you” Lancel got onto his knees before her. “Your grace I beg your forgiveness, what I said was completely out of line, you had every right to throw me in this cell but please let me say I only care about you and I want you to be a great queen”

“I am a great queen” Cersei corrected him.

“Absolutely but all I want you to know is how devoted I am to you and our family cause, I beg of you my queen please forgive me” Cersei did not say anything for a moment, she simply stared at him, piercing his soul with her emerald eyes

“Your pathetic cousin you know that, the very idea that we are family makes my skin crawl and the way you spoke to me in my bed, it sounded like the words of a turncloak”

“I am not a turncloak I swear” Lancel pleaded.

“I know you aren’t your just a coward, you should be the woman Lancel, and I a man, the gods know I have more balls then you”

“If I do not have balls your grace I would have not had the courage to talk to you in the way I did”

“That is true but balls will not save you from the hang man”

“If you are to hang me my queen then so be it but I believe my balls will save me” Cersei smirked.

“How is that?”

“You need a heir your grace, a pure Lannister child, you said so yourself, you need me”

“I did need you Lancel but no longer”

“I don’t understand?” Lancel recoiled.

“Lets just say your seed isn't as useless as you”

“You mean?”

“I’m pregnant” Lancel couldn't help but feel a sense of joy in the knowledge that he is to be a father.

“That is good news your grace” Cersei stroked him by the cheek and stared deep into his eyes.

“You really are loyal aren't you cousin, I trust you've learned your place and that there will be no speak of denying me my revenge?”

“Of course not”

“Good, our armies attack at mid day tomorrow, we will see the end of house Stark and Tyrell and drive those Wildling whores back beyond the wall, and then when this rebellion is put down I will birth us a child and you will raise it Lancel while I rule these kingdoms as queen, would you like that cousin?” Lancel looked back into her eyes, he felt as if he was in a dream.

“I love you” he said softly only for Cersei to reply with a cold smile.

“I know you do”


	20. A Desperate Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big battle happens in the next chapter I post.

The flayed man banner of house Bolton hung down from her chambers wall, its blue and pink colourings almost glistening in the hearths fiery light. Upon her bed Myranda lay naked on all fours, griping on to her bed furs and biting down on her succulent cherry coloured lips as a muscular boy thrust his hardened cock within her. With his pale skin, toned chest and arms and curly brown hair she could not resist forcing him into her bed, not that he complained. His name was Thorn, a young knight who has served with house Bolton long before the red wedding, he was strong and he was fit and he looked like Ramsay and that was all that mattered. Bent over her bed she would close her eyes and dream of him, dream of Ramsay and the times they shared together.

_He was a monster, but he was my monster._

As her messy brown locks flowed down her face Thorn griped her smooth buttocks tight, pulled her close and fastened his thrusts. Before she knew Myranda cum loudly before slumping down on her furs and turning to him, covered in sweat. Pulling his cock free of her womanhood she watched as he finished himself.

“Good boy” she giggled.

_He’s like a well trained dog._

Laying on her bed for a while longer the two drank wine and fucked again and again and again. It was the only thing she could think to do to keep her mind from Sansa. Eventually she stopped after rubbing his cock raw with her bum, she sent him away from her chamber without his clothes on, just the way she liked her men, and women. Rolling from her bed Myranda threw on her furs and took a seat at the desk by the hearth looking through the pile of scrolls and letters.

 _I’m very popular with the eastern lords._ Myranda thought as she gazed down at the letters from house's Karstark and Umber declaring their loyalty to her over the Starks.

 _I don’t know if your a Bolton or not but its better then the Stark bitch._ Lord Umber had elegantly written in a letter to her offering his support, not that she needed it. The Dreadfort was hers now, and all the perks that come with it. She now had money, a ladyship, a castle, a rebuilt Bolton army, lords offering marriage proposals and a fit knight to fuck every night. But no matter what deep down she felt as if something was missing, something that had become part of her, something she loved.

_No, she was going to leave me to die with those Wildlings, why should I feel anything for her?._

The thoughts spun through her mind like an angry storm, of what could have been with Sansa, of having a child together, of their marriage, of growing old together.

 _But then little miss Tyrell had to come ruin it._ Myranda scorned.

She's prettier then me and high born as well.

Suddenly her chamber door opened and in walked her knight, nude.

“Lady Myranda a raven has come for you” He placed the scroll down on the table.

“From who?” Then she spotted it, the Stark sigil in the red wax.

_It’s from Sansa._

At first she felt like throwing it in the fire but she was curious. She opened the letter and read.

 

_Dear Myranda or lady Bolton as they are calling you now, how are you?, I do hope you are well. I’m probably the last person you want a letter from, I know I hurt you leaving you behind in the Wildling camp and I can only apologies and say it was my duty but that is not why I write to you this day. I need your help. Cersei’s forces are moving on Winterfell as I write this letter and while I do have the Wildlings and loyal knights at my side Cersei has more and she will stop at nothing to make sure the North falls under her control. As the new ruler of the Dreadfort this will effect you in may ways and you may be ok with it but I am not. I understand you have massed a sizeable force of men under your control as well as gaining the favour of the eastern lords and lady’s. I would ask that you gather your forces and ride for Winterfell and help defend our home from the Lannisters who will show you nor any other northerner the respect they deserve. I beg of you Myranda please, those men, they may be enough to turn the tide against Cersei. I do not beg for myself or for Margaery. I beg for the north and for my unborn baby who I know you care for and who deserves a life of its own. If you decide not to help I understand and respect you. In case we do not meet again I want to say I love you and wish you well in the times to come._

Sincerely

_Sansa Stark, lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North._

 

Placing the letter down on her desk Myranda starred into her hearths flame and rose her gaze across the bolton banner which hung high above, the blue and pink colourings almost glistening in the hearths fiery light.


	21. The Battle of Winterfell Pt1.

The morning air was as cold as the snow beneath her feet. One by one Sansa Stark watched as brave men donning thick Stark armour and glistening shields took their places along Winterfells high wall battlements which has been hastily prepared for the on coming attack. In the courtyard below archers lined up in long rows of fifteen, each wielding beautifully crafted bows, ready to draw Lannister blood. Along Winterfells high walls more Stark archers resided, motionless in wait. Behind them lingered three more rows archers and a final row of soldiers ready to pick up the bow and fill in the gap of any man who falls. As for Winterfells main gate Sansa had ordered it barricaded with anything that could be found, Winterfell had been stripped of most furniture to build it. Posted behind the barricade stood a wall of battle hardened Wildling women, wielding spears, jagged daggers, axes and arrows sharp enough to pierce the heart of the first Lannister knight to make it through the gate. Also spread evenly throughout the castle were men and knights from houses Stark, Bolton, Reed, Glover, Mormont, Hornwood and Cerwyn, all ready and waiting to face the coming Lannister forces. Sansa knew the coming battle could be her last and theirs as well. Before dawn she had awoken to personally tour the castle battlements and thank the men at their posts before having an early breakfast comprised of freshly prepared bacon, sliced sausage and scrambled eggs. Deep within her stomach churned like a storm at sea but she knew she had to eat if not for her, for her baby. She had eaten alone in the great hall with nothing but the crackling of the great hearth to keep her company.

 _Where’s Margaery?_ She wondered. She soon got her answer shortly after the first lookouts spotted the first troops of the Lannister army approaching. She made her way up to the battlements which over looked the courtyard, outer walls and the surrounding fields around Winterfell, a perfect birds eye view of the battle to come. It was there she found Margaery gazing out upon the field, almost speechless.

“Margaery?” She asked.

“Sansa” she turned to her with a look of shock on her face.

“What's the matter?”

“Thats the matter” Margery directed her gaze out into the distance. Approaching Winterfell was a sea of crimson gold, thousands of heavily armoured men, some mounted as horse back and others grouped together in to small columns, all armed to the teeth with the best weapons gold can buy. Accompanying the columns of marching troops where siege engines, a battering ram and ladders which they intended to use to scale Winterfells high walls. Together Sansa and Margaery watched as Cersei’s army took formation in the fields before them, readying themselves for the attack. Using a telescope the Maetser had given her Sansa inspected the armies front ranks. Bolstering the front lines was a thick force of heavy shielded knights.

“The archers are going to have a hard time taking them down”

“I know, Cersei’s really pulled out all the stops” Margaery commented, almost in a trans at the size of her army. Still looking through the telescope Sansa spotted something upon the hill stop behind the army. A blonde haired woman in a crimson dress sitting on horse back, flanked by golden queens guard and a equally blonde haired boy pouring her a glass of wine.

“Cersei, Lancel and her queens guard certainly have a good view”

“Ay, a good view of their army run’in back south after we are finished with em” Ygritte said in her cocky tone of voice catching the two women off guard.

“How are the women?” Sansa asked.

“Don’t you worry ya pretty little head they’ll fight just as long as we get our land by the end of this”

“You will” Sansa said before looking back at the amy.

“Will you be on the ground?” Margaery asked.

“Ay, right in the thick of it”

“Do be careful wont you”

“Only as careful as last night” Ygritte winked at her before strolling away to take her position in the courtyard.

“What was that all about?” Sansa asked.

“Nothing” Margery smirked at her before returning her gaze to the Lannister army which was now readying itself for the first attack. Crimson lion banners fluttering in the wind above the soldiers heads, in deep contrast to the more modest grey Stark banners which flew on mass upon Winterfells archer crammed high walls along side the other banners of the North. Sansa had ordered the banners all flown together to project a image of unity, something which was far from the case. During the night she had received reports of some forty or so men trying to escape the castle and flee what they saw as an on coming slaughter. Even Ygritte, as fierce and experienced leader she was had experienced unrest within her ranks with many Wildlings telling her that the price was to high. She found it funny in a way, the sight of the Cersei’s army at her gates deep down terrified her but it has also gifted her a sense of calm in the thought that their would be no more deserters. Winterfell was surrounded now and there was no way to leave, they would no choice but to fight if not for house Stark, for their own lives. All around the castle walls men hurried around, taking battle positions, restocking arrow supplies, sharpening weapons, she had even gazed one old man eating breakfast only to be ordered to his feet by one of her advisers all of whom littered the battlements, shouting orders and words of encouragement to the men.

“At least it isn't snowing” Margaery commented.

“Agreed” Dawn had long since ended and the mid day sky high above was clear and cloudless. Coating the castle grounds and surrounding fields however was a thick, white blanket of snow, a blanket which would run red with blood on this day she knew. For an hour they dwelled upon the highest battlements overseeing the defences and Lannister army, but before long it begun.

 

All across the Lannister ranks war horns blew, a deafening scream ripped through the air and crawled into her ears almost as if the sound itself was trying to flee the battle. During the blowing of the horns Sansa could feel her heart pound within her chest and her mouth completely dry upon, she felt her stomach churn once more and worried for a moment she would throw up there and then. Looking over to Margaery Sansa watched as her hands shook with fear and her face washed with concern. She took her hand.

“Margaery” She looked to her. “Its going to be ok” Sansa said trying to be supportive.

Margaery did not nod however, she merely starred into the battle field, squeezing her hand tight. Row by row the first Lannister columns moved forwards, using heavily shielded units at the front as cover. They moved slowly at first, all in a single, well organised formation, their gold plated boots crushing through the clear white snow, gaining speed as they drew closer to the outer wall. Eventually their well organised formations broke apart into a giant crimson and gold coloured wave heading for the shores of Winterfell, their swords and shields drawn, glistening in the days low sun light, all crying out as they charged forward.

"DRAW….DRAW." Sansa could hear her advisors bark down below. In almost perfect unison the archers of Winterfell drew their arrows and pulled back their bows, taking aim as Cersei’s army.

"HOLD….HOLD." Her advisors cried as the Lannister forces charged closer and closer at the ancient castle.

"HOLD AND……………LOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS."

Upon those words the archers of Winterfell unleashed a storm of arrows down on to the Lannisters below, one by one men fell to the frozen field with arrows sticking out of their arms, chest and eyes. All falling to the floor in an orgy of blood.

"LOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS………LOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS."

The archers danced their arrows to the advisors voice. In the courtyard below archers launched their arrows over the walls in a single volley’s which rained down upon the attacking forces. Before long archers took to firing the arrows with out orders, keeping up a near constant storm. Outside the walls Lannister men held their shields up high above their heads as cover with many arrows lodging themselves in the wood of their shields or sticking up out of the frozen ground at their feet. From the battlements and high walls Stark men kept up the arrow storms. But arrows alone would not break the lion. At the base of Winterfells walls Lannister soldiers clashed against the cold stone like a wave, shields held high, swords drawn. From above the arrows flew and below the pit of men grew larger and larger. Peaking their bows through the gaps in the shielding, arrows flew upwards hitting Stark soldiers and sending their lifeless bodies falling from the battlements and down into the courtyard, sending some soldiers in to a panic. Around the outer walls of Winterfell Lannister men crammed together into giant crowds, guarded by held high shields. At the furthers edges of the Lannister crowds were three thick rows of archers launching arrows high into the air and raining them down upon the castles interior. Arrows rained down upon Stark men posted both on the battlements and in the courtyard forcing them to break formation and find shelter.

“SANSA” Margaery cried as a stray arrow embedded itself into the ancient stone wall at her feet.

“My lady you should probably get yourself inside” The Maester advised. 

“It was one stray arrow Maester” Sansa snapped returning her attention to the battle.

"GET THE LADDERS UP.." Lannister men chanted as hardened oak ladders spurn free of the mosh pits of men and were leaned against Winterfells blood soaked walls.

“Sansa look” Margaery called drawing her attention towards the main gate. Charging straight towards it was a garrison of heavily armoured knights on horse back, wielding swords and bows they launched flaming arrows up into the ramparts above the gate sending the wooden battlements into a blazing inferno which engulfed every man it touched. Margaery gasped in horror as burning men fell from the battlements, screaming as their flesh roasted upon their bones. Where she looked Sansa could see death and in many ways she felt as if death was looking straight back at her. Then she smelt it. The same stench she could smelt the night the blackwater burned and Stannis Baratheon tried to take Kings Landing, it was death she knew. Coming up upon the main gate was a armoured column of men, supported by the same mounted knights who had set the battlements a top the gates a blasé, they pulled a giant battering ram, beautifully craft into the shape of a lions head and encrusted with jewels. It set its sights on the main gate.

“Lets hope the gate holds”

“It will hold” Sansa snapped trying to project an air of confidence. Pulling her gaze back to the outer walls Lannister soldiers had now begun scurrying up the ladders like rats only to be beaten down by the Stark defenders. All around Sansa listened to the war and death cries of the men below. Down in the main courtyard arrows stuck out from the ground as water boys rushed up the ice covered stone wall stairs with buckets of water to put out the flaming battlements above the gate. Before long the smell of death had been extinguished by the smoke which rose from the battlements and blew towards them.

“Where not going to win this”

“Don’t speak like that Margaery, we still have a chance”

“Does our men burning look like we have a chance”

Suddenly a deep pain took her womb and forced Sansa to her knees. “Sansa? whats the matter?” Margaery asked, concerned.

“Nothing I’m fine” Another bolt of pain shot through her womb forcing her into submission.

“Your not fine” In unison the pair looked down at Sansa’s dress, soaked it was in her mothers waters.

“Someone get the Maester" Margaery ordered "Lady Starks baby is coming”


	22. The Battle of Winterfell Pt2.

Into her bed chamber Sansa Stark was rushed by two guards, the Maester and Margaery Tyrell. The cries of men fighting and swords clashing together ringing from her window.

“Get her on the bed” The Maester ordered the guards.

“I'm not getting on the bed” Sansa snapped, frustrated at the pain.

“My lady you have to lay down I must assess”

“You will assess nothing” Sansa angry declared.

“But my lady” The Maester protested.

“There are brave Stark men out there who need your help more then me”

“BUT”

“Do as I say Maester or I’ll find another who will” Sansa threatened, her face as cold as ice, her autumn burnt hair the only source of warmth in the room.

“As you command my lady” With that the Maester withdrew from her chambers along with the guards who would be posted outside. As the door of her chamber slammed shut Margaery looked to her.

“Sending the Maester away? are you sure?”

“My home is under attack and judging from how I feel birthing this baby is going to be a very painful experience, the last thing I want is that Maester's wrinkly old fingers up inside me” Margaery granted her a brief smile before catching the sound of the Lannister battering ram hitting the main gate.

“What happening?” Sansa asked.

“Forget about outside you have to focus” Sansa hit by a fresh wave of pain down below closed her eyes and agreed. Taking charge Margaery removed her wolf pelted cloak and placed it on the wooden oak table which lay in the centre of the chamber. Throwing wood into the hearth she set to work reigniting the great hearth of Sansa’s chamber while Sansa herself removed her emerald coloured wooly dress which was now stained with her mothers waters.

“I look like I’ve pissed myself” Sansa joked as she undid the laces at her back and allowed the dress to fall from her body. Naked and with her womb throbbing with pain she threw on Margaery’s wolf pelted cloak before wondering over to her windows ledge to watch the battle below. All along the battlements and high walls Stark men continued to rain arrow fire down upon the Lannister attackers. But it was now the main gate which worried her. With that battlements above the main gate ablaze and spreading quickly, sending a thick plume of black smoke up in to the cold winters air, Lannister soldiers battered the main gate. With each thrust of the jewel encrusted battering ram a chunk of oak was expelled from the gate, slowly wearing it down. For three hours Sansa watched the battle, hunched over her windows ledge, the pain of her child within growing more and more excoriating. Margaery had urged her to lay down but she had refused time and time again.

“I will not just lay down while my home is under siege” Margaery meanwhile had run back and forth from her chambers for water, sheets and reports of the battle, not that she needed them. Looking down over the battle she could see that the outer walls where holding the Lannisters back and that their attempts to scale the walls with ladders had failed. But Cersei still had the upper hand she knew. She had twice as many troops and the main gate was almost done with.

As the ram hit the gate one last time, the oak split and the gate fell apart to a wave of crimson and gold Lannister soldiers flooding into the main courtyard. Unleashing arrows into them did very little but to get the Wildling women’s blood going. Led by Ygritte they charged and clashed with the force of a tsunami into the Lannister front lines, combining into an orgy of crimson, gold, white and grey. Sansa lost sight of Ygritte, but it was not Ygritte who she had her mind on. As the pains grew worse she fought to keep down her moans. Soaked in sweat Sansa dropped the thick cloak from her shoulders and staggered over to her bed which Margaery had laid fresh furs down for her to lay upon.

“Sansa they’ve broken through the main gate”

_Fuck the gate, I’m in pain._

She almost said aloud. Crawling onto the bed Sansa tried to relax herself while Margaery cooled her sweat covered brow with a wet rag.

“How do you feel?” Margaery asked. Sansa tried to crack a smile.

“It hurts……and I haven’t even had it yet”

“You’ll put me off having children for life” Margaery joked.

“If we lose you’ll not have to worry about that”

“Don’t speak like that, your going to have this baby and you’ll be able to tell it all about how we defeated the Cersei” Sansa smiled and pushed back her messy locks from her sweat soaked face.

“I’m glad your here Margaery” she said locking her eyes into her own. Margaery moved closer, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and smirked.

“I’m glad to be here to” Margaery lent in and pecked Sansa softly on the lips, as she pulled away Sansa pulled her back in for a much longer and passionate snog only to be interrupted by a fresh bolt of pain and the Maester shoving her chambers door open.

“My lady…..the courtyard has fallen and the battlements are being over run”

His words scared her for a moment but she was hardly surprised.

“Whats happening now?” Margaery asked.

“Our forces are holding at the great hall gates but…….my ladies it is certain Winterfell will fall, we must get both of you to safety, through the godswood”

“NO” Sansa angrily declared, her instant fury fuelled by pain.

“My lady we must”

“I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I lost my home once and I will not let it happen again, I will remain here and have this child that, the bastard you supported put in me or die trying”

“Lady Stark you are not thinking straight GUARDS” he called for them, falling into the room within seconds.

“I have better idea” Sansa said sitting herself up upon her bed. “Guards kill the Maester and throw his body out the window” A look of horror developed on the Maester's face before her loyal Stark guards drew their swords and plunged the steel into his chest spilling blood across her chambers floor. With a sword sticking out of his chest and coughing on his own blood the guards picked the Maester up and threw him out of her window into the battle below.

“Is their anything else you need lady Stark?”

“No just wait outside” Sansa turned her gaze to Margaery who had a timid look on her face, almost as if she were scared of her in a way.

“You as well”

“You need me here” Sansa kissed her upon the lips.

“I need to do this myself” Margaery stood and left the room as she was ordered, granting her a concerned look as she closed the chambers door. Alone within her chambers Sansa pulled a dagger from underneath her bed and placed it on the wolf pelts beside her.

_If they break in I will not go down without a fight._

For an hour Sansa lay, listening to the battle outside, smelling the smoke from the battlements as its stench filled her chambers and fighting the pain within her womb. Before long however it was time and Sansa knew it.

Sitting herself up Sansa opened her legs wide, arched her back and using both arms to keep her up straight she pushed.

“HHHHHHUUUUUU…………HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU” she cried as she pushed. The pain was overwhelming so much so that she felt like giving up, but she knew she had to stay strong. She had survived Kings Landing and Ramsay, she knew she could survive this. With her naked body covered in sweat, her autumn burnt locks stuck to her forehead, shoulders and back and womanhood feeling as if it was about to split open Sansa grit it teeth and pushed. With closed eyes she blocked out the pain, sweat rolled down her body and her heart raced deep within her chest.

“HHHHHHHUUUUUUU….AAAAAA” she cried before feeling something pop out. Feeling down below she felt a head. Onward she pushed this time curving her legs round and turning on to her side. With eyes closed she pushed until the she felt the baby drop from her womanhood and the pain from her womb come to a quick end.

With her eyes still closed she heard her baby cry. Sansa opened her eyes and looked down. Laying on the wolf pelts, coated in her waters, juices and blood was a beautiful new born babe looking up at her, looking up at its mother. The sight was a shock to her, after months of dread at the though of having it she now felt overwhelmed with joy. With her hands shaking she picked the newborn up and smiled.

“A boy, I have a baby boy” she cried, holding him close with water filled eyes, kissing his soft newborn head. For the next hour Sansa sat alone with her son almost in awe at him, wiping him clean and wrapping him warm in her furs she sat and watched as he slept, his little fingers gripping on to her own.

_Your beautiful……so beautiful…and your mine._

The smile had not left her face.

_I worried you would be a monster, but your not, your nothing like Ramsay, nothing like him at all._

Sansa giggled as he yawned.

_Your a tied little thing._

Then her attention was stolen again, by the sound of clashing swords and screaming men outside.

_I won't let them hurt you, I’ll kill them all before I let that happen._

Her thoughts sent a chill down her spine.

_I guess Cersei was right about something._

Suddenly a war horn sounded off in the distance unlike any Lannister horn she had ever heard.

_That war horn is Northern._


	23. The Battle of Winterfell Pt3.

Upon her black stallion Myranda sat watching the battle from a nearby hill. The sight of Winterfell shocked her, its high walls swarming with Lannister soldiers, all poring into the castle like a flood. The sound of men screaming and swords clashing together in the distance and the sight of battlements and defences ablaze, sending a thick black plume of smoke into the air. All around the castle walls bodies lay lifeless, the pure white snow stained and soaked with the blood of man.

_I hope I’m not to late._

Swinging her horse around she looked upon the force she had mustered and marched through the mornings night and the cold. Sat proudly upon their horses was row after row of calvary, knights, archers and solders donned in their best amour and wielding their sharpest blades. Above them the banners of houses Bolton, Umber and Karstark flapped in the cold northern wind, the honour of their houses ready to be restored.

“Winterfells on fire, I say we let it burn” Small Jon Umber scornfully said.

“You know why we are here lord Umber, Sansa's son is a true Bolton he must be protected”

“You’ve said enough fucking times” Lord Umber rolled his eyes at her.

“Then hurry up and attack” Swinging his horse around Lord Umber chanted some orders before leading the cavalry charge down the snow covered hill and into battle. Myranda remained back and watched from the hill above. She smirked as the cavalry charge smashed into the exposed Lannister right flank and buried deep into the ranks. Like rats being washed away by a great flood the Lannisters fell and before long she heard it. The Lannister horns sounding in retreat far later then she would have expected.

_Queen Cersei clearly doesn't want to admit defeat._

Before long the Lannister attackers were fleeing over the hills and emptying out of the flaming ruins of Winterfells former defences only to be cut down by Karstark archer fire. The battle for Winterfell was over, the north has won while the Lioness runs to lick her wounds.

_Sansa asked for my help and I came, but not for her._


	24. The Winner Takes It All

Within her chambers the flames of her hearth crackled and filled the room with warmth. At her tit Sansa Starks newborn babe drank from her mothers milk.

“He’s a hungry little thing, isn't he” Margaery said with a glow on her face.

“He is” Sansa agreed looking down at him, still weary from her time on the birthing bed.

“May I hold him?” Margery asked.

“Of course” Sansa giggled as she handed him over. Within Margeary’s arms he stared intently into her eyes and tugged at her long brown locks of hair which dangled freely down her shoulders.

“He’s so beautiful, he most definitely has your eyes”

"He does" Sansa agreed as Margaery looked up into her eyes.

“Its strange…it only feels like yesterday we talked of having children in our bed back in Kings Landing, of starting a family hidden away from everyone………..I guess they were simpler times though”

“They were” Sansa agreed. The two lingered next to one another, their eyes locked in. With the baby still in her arms Margaery lent in for a kiss, Sansa pulled away.

“I’m sorry Margaery”

“Your still angry with me, I understand”

“Its not that, it was Myranda who saved us and she's already angry with me for what happened at our meeting with the Wildlings” Sansa moved closer. “I don't want her to know about you….warming my bed” Margaery placed the baby down into his crib before turning to her.

“Is that all I am Sansa? a bed warmer?”

“Oh your so much more”

“I don't understand you at times Sansa, your angry at me for not leaving with you in Kings Landing yet you still want me in your bed at night” Sansa stared intently into her eyes. “Do you still have feelings for me?” Sansa took her hand.

“I will always have feelings for you Margaery”

“Then what about Myranda?”

“I have feelings for her as well”

“So your in love with us both?”

“I don’t know about love but I care deeply for the both of you and besides I’m Sansa Stark of Winterfell, whats not to say I can’t have both of you, Aegon had two wives, why not me”

Suddenly a knock come upon the door.

“Who is it?” Sansa asked.

“Its lady Myranda my lady” Sansa looked to Margaery to make exit which she did. As the door of her chamber swung open Myranda strolled in donning a dark, leathery dress, riding boots and her bow hung on her back. Her skin was as pale as the white snow outside, yet her lips, as bright as a summer cherry. Walking passed Margaery ignored her as did Myranda her. When the chambers door closed they fell silent.

“Its good to see you” Sansa started.

“Like wise………I see you had the baby” Sansa smiled.

“I did, do you want to see him?” Myranda with a reluctant smile on her own face strolled over to the cradle and gasped.

“Sansa he……”

“…..Beautiful I know” Sansa incorrectly finished her sentence.

“Looks just like Ramsay” The comment put a lump in her throat, a sudden reminder of the truth. “But he is beautiful, have you given him a name?”

“Not yet…I couldn't decide” Myranda looked back up at her.

“Well I’m sure you’ll think of something” There was a sudden coldness within her lush brown eyes, almost like a predator looking at its prey, Sansa could feel it.

“I take it you got my letter then”

“I did..but I didn't come for you, I come for him” Myranda said, smiling down at the newborn.

“Listen I know you still angry with me but I still stand by my actions, I needed the Wildlings on side and I know thats not what you want to hear but…..” Myranda raised her hand to silence her.

“Its ok Sansa..honestly I truly do understand, being wardeness of the North…..it must be hard” A smile developed upon her face.

_She understands…Does this mean?_

“Does this mean I am forgiven?”

“Maybe…..I wanted to ask you about something, a little tale I heard about about you and Margaery”

“What kind of tale?”

“Have you and Margaery been….fucking?”

“After you left she spent the night in my bed”

“No…. I mean before that? after you sent me north to drive back the Wildlings…….while I was being captured…did you two?” Sansa took her hand.

“Never.. you know I wouldn't do that to you….I still feel for Margaery yes but I would never betray on you like that” Myranda blushed and a smirk come upon her face.

“Thats very sweet of you to say but I found somebody outside who says otherwise” Myranda stood back. “Bring him in” The door of her chamber swung open and in walked two guards dragging the blood soaked corpse of the Maester she had sent flying through the window during the battle. “He’s dead but he claimed you and Margaery were sharing a bed long before we had our argument”

“He’s lying” Sansa snapped, her heart pounding.

_Its the word of a dead man against mine._

“Maybe he is but I guess we’ll never know, that is we could just asked Margaery herself” In walked two more guards with Margaery in their clutches, her noise bloodied.

“MARGAERY” Sansa cried in shock.

“TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I BEAT IT OUT OF LITTLE MISS TYRELL”

“Sansa just tell her” Margaery pleaded.

“We never…I told you” Sansa insisted.

“We did” Margaery admitted. “But don’t blame Sansa, I followed her down into the springs, we made love in the waters just as you did, don't think you are the only who loves her” Margaery defiantly stated. Myranda look a moment.

“Well I can hardly blame you Sansa, Margaery’s very pretty” She smirked. “I expect the men will enjoy raping her”

“WHAT?” Margaery gasped.

“You will do no such thing” Sansa declared.

“Yes I will, Winterfell is mine now, the men who now fill these halls are loyal to me” Myranda sadistically giggled. “And as for you lying to me Sansa, for you leaving me behind in the Wildling camp, all alone while you where back here warm and safe, fucking the pretty high born girl and drunk on your new lordly powers, well I think the men will enjoy raping you as well before they kill you”

Deep down Sansa could not believe what she was hearing, it was almost as if the old Myranda had returned. Cold and cruel, forever loyal to her Ramsay. Part of her felt crushed.

_I have driven her to this, its me she hates, I still love her but I am a mother now and nothing will come before my son._

“There's problem with what you just said though, these men, they are not loyal to you, they are loyal to my son, to his Bolton blood”

“And that won't be a problem once you my sweet are dead” Suddenly Myranda felt a arrow at her back and a dagger at her throat. The confident smirk washed from her face.

“I wouldn't do that if I was ye” Ygritte threatened from behind. Osha behind her aiming a across bow at the guards who held Margaery. The tables had turned within the mere space of a second. Sansa stepped forward, new found confidence radiating from her.

“You honestly didn’t think I wouldn’t plan to protect by son from those who would want to use him against me?” Sansa punched Myranda across the face, sending her summer cherry lips into a bloody wound. “That was for threatening me and my son, and for Margaery, you thought you could come into my home, kill me and take my son so you could rule…..I wanted to make things right with you but thats not happening anymore” Myranda grit her teeth and spat blood over Sansa’s face.

“Your wolf in sheep’s clothing Sansa Stark and a lier just like every other high born in Westeros”

“Lock her up in the kennels, she needs to be reminded of her place” Sansa looked to the guards holding Margaery. “Release her” Sansa ordered to which the guards obeyed.

 

Later that night after Myranda had been locked in the kennels and Sansa had once again secured her position of power with the Umber and Karstark forces that now held Winterfell she retired to her chambers for the night. As her newborn slept Sansa poured over maps and reports of the Lannister retreat, Margaery by her side, her noise bruised.

“You still love Myranda now?” Margaery joked.

“As long as she’s locked up we are ok, but I’d rather turn my attention to other matters” The pair looked over a large map of the north.

“Cersei’s forces are in retreat across the board” Margaery explained.

“Word travels quickly…but we have to go after her, Cersei has to be made to pay” Sansa said.

“Sounds like a plan but we don't have the men”

“Ya do now” Ygritte interrupted, a letter in her hand. “One of those fancy riders arrived with this, looks important” Margaery glowed as she spotted the letters wax seal, the Rose of house Tyrell.


	25. A Wounded Lioness

“We should fall back to moat cailin and ready a new defensive line there, the northerns have used that fortress as a defence against the south for decades, I say we use it against them”

“No good, the fortress is a mere shell of its former self after what happened with the Greyjoy’s”

“Well we can't just stay here can we?”

“He’s right, we are to exposed in the current position, now I know this may not be what you want to here but I think we should withdraw to the Riverlands”

“Coward”

“All three columns of the invasion have fallen apart, the central column at Winterfell, the western at Torrhens Square and there are even reports that the White Harbour siege is weakening from the cold, also add in that the men are starving and dying from the cold, supply lines are stretched to thin and the worrying reports coming out of the Reach that the Tyrells are on the move again. My Queen you do not wish to hear it but this invasion has been a complete failure, I say we withdraw to the River and Westerlands”

The Queens generals had been arguing for hours within the war tent, Lancel Lannister had watched the exchange for hours while he stood quietly in the corner with a bottle of wine ready to refill Cersei’s cup. Cersei herself sat wrapped up warm in lions fur in a quiet state of anger and frustration. She sat quietly in her chair, sipping on her wine, listening and the generals argue. Many had expected Cersei to go on a rampage of executions for the defeat at Winterfell but so far nothing. That was what Lancel found so terrifying, she was calm and collected, constantly within her own mind.

_Has the defeat broken her? or is she planning something new?._

As the generals argued a messenger come in from the cold, bowed and presented Cersei with a piece of parchment. Placing her wine down Cersei broke its seal and begun to read, her emerald eyes weary. As she read the ink covered parchment she sat herself up, her teeth grit with frustration bubbling up to the surface.

“Get out” Cersei muttered.

“Sorry your grace?”

“EVERYONE GET OUT” she shouted bringing her fist down upon the soft oak war room table. With that order the generals scurried away like rats jumping a sinking ship. When Lancel stood as well Cersei looked to him.

“Not you” Cersei said calmly. After the generals had left them all alone Cersei picked up her lions fur, rose from her chair and walked into her bed chamber which was joined to the war room within the same tent. Lancel followed. By her beds side Cersei handed him the parchment.

“I guess you were right about one thing cousin” Cersei quipped before taking the bottle from his hand and strolling over to her work desk. Lancel opened the parchment and read.

 

 

_Your grace, it is with great urgency I write to you. Highgarden is on the move again, led by Sir Loras they have regained much of their former strength, they have been raiding supply lines, attacked outposts and although they do not have the strength to threaten the Rock or Kings Landing they are not far from it. Even more worrying is the alliance they have brokered with Prince Doran of Dorne and rumours are circulating that lord Baelish could join them with all the power of the Vale at his side. Another pressing report coming out of Lannisport is that Tyrell warships have been spotted sailing north, possibly to support Sansa Stark who is currently sheltering Lady Tyrell. Your grace the situation is dyer, I beg of you to withdraw all Lannister forces south and redeploy them to protect the capital and Westerlands else if fear your position on the iron throne could be compromised._

Signed

_Gand Maester Pycelle_

 

 

“Your grace I know the situation looks bad but we can bounce back from this” At the table Cersei slowly poured her wine.

“I intend to” Cersei confidently declared.

“So what would you have us do?” he asked.

“We are going to withdraw forces from the western column and the White Harbour siege and attack again” Lancel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Your grace forgive my tongue but that is madness” Cersei turned to him.

“How is it madness? we almost over run the little whores, if we attack again”

“We will be surrounded and will most likely lose half our forces”

“My forces cousin, not yours” Cersei corrected him before taking a mouth full of wine.

“I am Lannister also your grace”

“Only if I were to die” Cersei smirked and lifted her brow, scanning him with her lush emerald eyes. “Is that your plan cousin? are you going to kill me and take power for yourself?”

“Your drunk my queen and not thinking clearly”

“Silly me... of course not” Cersei placed her cup of wine down and wondered towards him, her eyes locked into his, her golden locks flowing free over her lions fur. “You love me don’t you Lancel?” Cersei asked.

“Yes your grace I do” Cersei lingered within kissing distance. Her lips looked so soft and pure to him, the same could not be said for Cersei herself. She took his cheek and kissed him.

“Then if you love me surly you would follow me anywhere? do anything I command”

“I will, always your grace, for you I would gladly pick up a sword, march to Winterfell alone and try and take the castle” Cersei smirked at the comment, amused at the thought of him trying such a thing. “But loving someone means telling hard truths” He gulped and held his hand to her stomach. “The heir of the Seven Kingdom grows within you your grace and the continuation of our house, please your grace turn back, I don’t want our house, our child and your rightful place upon the iron throne to die in some northern blizzard” Cersei paused for a moment in thought, looking deep into his eyes. She run her soft hand through his golden lions mane.

“You really do love me cousin don't you?”

“I do” Lancel gulped once again. “Do you love me your grace?” he stuttered his words, nervous at her response.

“No” Cersei said, direct to the point. “You could die when the sun rises on the morrow and the only sense of loss I would feel is the one in my bed” Her words crushed him but he knew he had to put on a strong face.

“Very well then your grace”

“You are weak willed boy Lancel but you are family and I trust you” Cersei pulled her hand away from his face. “That is why I will listen to you”

“You mean?”

“We will withdraw south tomorrow morning and secure our lands from those traitorous bastards in Highgarden and Sunspear”

“Thank you your grace”

 

That night Lancel and Cersei stripped themselves naked and climbed underneath the lion pelted sheets together. With Cersei sleeping in his arms, her breasts pressed up against his chest and her legs ensnaring him under the pelts below, Lancel lingered on her words.

_No…No…No….No…._

Cersei’s response looped in his mind for hours. Even as he fell asleep he relived the moment in his dreams.

Sometime later he awoke to a faint candle flickering before his eyes. Turning over underneath the warm pelts he found Cersei, not in bed but stood nude, sipping her wine while looking over maps and reports. As Lancel lingered in the bed he gazed the lush fruit that was her bum, both cheeks calling to him.

_How can she not love me? I have given her everything, I killed Tommon for her, the throne is hers because of me, I've given her an heir, a pure Lannister heir and I serve her at all times, how can she not love me?._

Below Lancel’s cock hardened at the sight of her. The knowledge that she did not love him back crushed him yet it also, in a weird way made her all the more attractive.

_She may not love me, but she can still fuck me._

Freeing himself from the warm pelts Lancel stood and strolled over to her, his cock hard. Behind her back he rested his hands upon her hips, brushed her royal gold locks to one side and pecked her neck soft.

“I thought you were sleeping cousin?” She muttered sounding tied herself.

“I was but seeing your grace in all her natural beauty woke me” Cersei did not respond to his affections she merely looked down at her reports and maps. Down he looked towards his hardened cock and Cersei’s tight buttocks, he brushed her soft skin and pressed his cock up towards her behind.

“Lancel I’m not in the mood” She muttered, but he didn't listen, something primal had taken him.

_She may not love me, but she can still fuck me._

Lancel forced himself upon her, gripping her hips tight he pushed his cock in between her bum cheeks.

“Lancel no” Cersei muttered once again. Spurred on by the tightness that now surrounded his cock Lancel Lannister entered the queens behind. Cersei let out a reluctant moan as he bent her over the table. Heavy breathing and heart racing from the excitement of what he was doing Lancel thrusted cock deeper while Cersei bit her lip and submitted. 

"Your hurting me" Cersei whispered as she lay, bend over the war table. 

_She may not love me, but I can still fuck her._


	26. Siege of Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, been kinda busy lately but enjoy. ;)

Wrapped warm in the furs of another’s bed Sansa Stark allowed herself to drift in between the dream and real worlds. One moment she dreamt of the North, of its frozen fields, warm fires, its hardy meals and of Winterfell. Upon its highest towers she stood below an aurora kissed sky, the old gods blessing her with their presence. Below she dreamt of North men and women cheering her on while wielding Stark banners and assortments of flowers. The noble knights bowed before her while the lords held their swords high with pride chanting.

_Queen in the North._

Their voices booming for all the world to hear. Then suddenly it ended. Into the darkness of her weary eyes she fell. Edging them open Sansa found herself looked upon by a beautifully vibrant emerald green tent covering. The golden rose of house Tyrell looking down on her, protecting her dreams from becoming nightmares. For a time she lay staring up at the rose sigil admiring its design, bright mornings sunlight shining down through the tents coverings, illuminating the room. Then she felt something stir in the bed. Laying asleep on her stomach, her face buried in the softness of her feather pillows was Margaery Tyrell, in all her natural beauty, something which brought a smile to her face.

_She’s beautiful, far more then me._

Sitting up Sansa playfully rolled to her side and gently stoked the crevices of her back, basking in the feminine perfection that was her body. With the back of her hand Sansa stroked her arms and legs, hips and bum, taking in the youthful fairness of her skin. Sansa brushed a side the web of messy brown locks which covered Margaery’s face. Like a baby she slept so innocently. There was a pureness to Margaery. A pureness that had long since left her own body. After the birth of her son Sansa knew her body would be changed forever even if it did not look it. Planing a kiss upon Margaery’s cheek Sansa rolled from the bed and stood before the mirror. Taking a brush she combed her hair into a waterfall of autumn burnt running down her back. Placing the brush down once she had finished she inspected her body.

_Child birth has been kind to me._

She knew as she rolled her hands across her body. Her skin so pale that it hung the stretch marks of her pregnancy clearly on stomach.

_My trophy of motherhood._

She thought turning in the mirrors gaze to look at her hips and behind.

_Glad to see it hasn't gone saggy._

For a long time she had worried that her bum would go saggy after having children but it hadn’t, it was as lush and enticing as when she had been a virgin, or so Margaery had told her. Facing forward once more she returned her attention to her stomach. It had returned to its flat beginnings, her breasts which had been swollen for so long with her mothers milk had returned to there normal size.

_You can’t even tell I've had a baby._

Looking deeper into the mirror Sansa brushed her autumn locks to the side so they dangled elegantly over her naked shoulders.

_I may have lost my pureness but I have gained a motherly glow._

Or so Margaery had told her. Leaving the mirrors gaze Sansa caught something out of the corner of her eye, little arms stretching and feet kicking with a cradle. Smiling Sansa walked over to the cradle at the base of her and Margaery’s bed. Laying in the cradle was Robb, her little boy and heir to Winterfell. Sansa had felt it only right to name him after her older brother she only wished Robb and rest of family were alive to meet him. Reaching inside Sansa picked him up in her arms and held him close while he slept.

_He’s beautiful._

Sansa had told herself non stop since he was born, Margaery was beautiful as well but Robb was something else. Sansa watched as he wiggled in her arms trying to get comfortable, yawning and pressing his little hand against her tit. From behind Sansa suddenly felt a presence. A pair of female hands made contact with her bum and glided there way around her hips to meet together just her her belly button. She felt a womans firm tits press up against her back and toes touch her ankles. She felt a warm breath upon the back of her shoulder followed by a gently passionate kiss which sent her spine into a tingle, and brown locks of messy hair press up against her own.

“Morning my lady” Margaery giggled.

“You to my queen” Margaery giggled once more before coming around her and planting a kiss upon her lips.

“He's so precious” Margaery said as Robb gently gripped her finger in his sleep.

“I know” Sansa replied as she placed him back down in the cradle.

“He’s grew a lot since Winterfell, he’ll be riding a horse before long”

“I’ll have to find someone to teach him”

“Maybe we could do it?” Sansa laughed.

“You’ll be to busy ruling Westeros” Sansa replied as she walked over to the war table by the beds side, covered in maps, raven scrolls, siege plans and the odd bottle of Dornish wine.

“When I’m sitting on the iron throne I will make time for the both of you” Margaery said following her to the tables side and placing her arms around her once more. Sansa turned and smirked.

“This reminds me of the when we used to talk of a future together, me and you on the iron throne, the two most powerful people in the kingdom, a little baby to call our own”

“We can have all that Sansa, we’re so close” Sansa smirked at Margaery before granting her a kiss. As the women locked lips Sansa run her hands up Margaery’s legs, griped her buttocks tight and pulled her close. “Oh lady Stark, I'm not that kind of girl”

The pair giggled.

“Just shut up and kiss me” Together they snogged passionately, Sansa pulling Margaery close as Margaery run her hands through Sansa free flowing hair. Sansa closed her eyes as the excitement built within her loins and her womanhood grew moist. Margaery pushed her against the war table sending the bottle of dornish wine smashing to the floor. Looking deep into each others eyes and giggling Margaery slid her fingers inside. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the tent as the knight of the flowers, Loras Tyrell entered.

“SISTER?” Loras awkwardly recoiled.

“Loras?” Margaery gasped, immediately withdrawing her fingers. “What have I told you about just walking in here?” Margaery said sounding frustrated and a little embarrassed.

“What does it matter? you’ve walked in on me”

“Yes but thats different brother” Margaery countered.

“Of course” His gaze turned to Sansa. “Apologies lady Sansa, I didn't mean to disturb you and my beautiful sister during your love making”

“Its quite alright Sir Loras, I guess this makes us even now”

“How so?”

“For the time I walked in on you and that serving boy, what was his name? Olyver?” Sansa inquired.

“Ah yes, I remember now the time I took him in my bath” Sansa giggled.

“Yes that time, what ever happened to him?” A sorrow look took his eyes.

“With all due respect my lady I would prefer not to discus it” Sansa respectfully nodded her head before climbing on to the warmth of the pelted bed. With her legs in the air and using her elbows to rest upon she listened to Margaery and Loras's conversation.

“Did you want something brother?” Margaery asked pouring herself a cup of water.

“I did” Pulling a scroll from underneath his flower patterned tunic Loras handed it to Margaery.

“What is it?” Sansa asked from the bed.

“A message” He turned to his sister. “From Lancel Lannister” Margaery broke the seal and read.

 

 

_Dear Lady Margaery, congratulations on your victories, you have well and truly proven yourself and house Tyrell a force to be reckoned with but down to the matter at hand, I wish to ask for an audience. A private audience away from the eyes of spy masters and plotters. My cousin queen Cersei will not speak to you but I will, for the good of the realm and all those effected by this conflict please meet me on the northern shore of Kings Landing at midnight tonight so we may talk on how to end the siege._

Signed.

_Lancel Lannister, Lion of the Rock and Hand of the Queen._

 

 

“He always was a creep Lancel Lannister, worming his way into Cersei Lannister's bed, doing her bidding like a loyal dog” Loras said.

“Did you say hand of the king?” Sansa asked. Margaery nodded much to Sansa's amusement.

“Cersei named Lancel her hand, she must be desperate”

“Of course the Lannisters are desperate, there house is on the edge of being wiped out” Loras declared.

“I’ll celebrate once Cersei is dead” Margaery commented as she sipped her water.

“We may as well celebrate now sister, the men are. In the past nine months since she attacked the north we’ve smashed her amy in the south with the help of the dornish, and her retreating invasion force was wiped out by Lord Baelish at the twins using the armies of the vale, a symbolic revenge for what the Lannisters did to your mother and brother lady Stark”

“Agreed” Sansa said.

“What ever forces Cersei had under control is trapped in the westerlands, we’ve laid siege to Kings Landing over two months now”

“Yes you don't have to remind me Loras” Margaery interrupted in a somber tone. Sansa knew why, ever since Loras and the Tyrell generals presented the idea of starving the city, starving her future subjects Margaery had felt uneasy about it.

_The first act of their future queen will be to starve them._

Margaery had told her, but without the man power to storm the city a long siege was the only thing they could do.

“I’m going to meet with him”

“Lancel Lannister is a snake sister, its most likely a trap”

“I have to try Loras, Lancel is many things and a coward is one of them. He knows he is beaten or else we’ll show him”

For just under an hour Sansa watched as the siblings argue outside the tent, eventually after Loras left Sansa lay ready for her queens answer.

“What happening then?” Margaery ripped up the scroll and cast its pieces into the fire which warmed the tents innards.

“We meet with Lancel tonight, just me, you and a company of knights”

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?”

“I want this war over with Sansa, I want my iron throne”

“And you shall have it my queen” Sansa said planting a kiss upon her lips.

 

As the sun set over the blackwater Sansa and Margaery emerged from out of their tent. Before Sansa was row after row of tents spanning for as far as the eye could see. All around her knights and soldiers donning different coloured amours from every part of the seven kingdoms passed her by with a respectful nod. Following at Margaery’s heel the pair emerged from the sea of tents to a beautiful view. Before her Kings Landing stood, a city under siege, starving, Cersei Lannister defiantly held up inside the impenetrable red brick walls of the red keep. Upon the calming waters of the narrow sea Tyrell and dornish warships lingered afloat, blockading the city. High above her head the sky was dyed a ripe orange mixed in with an assortment of reds. The winters air was cold, it made her shiver but the view was still worth it. Together the two climbed onto their horses and accompanied by a escort of Tyrell knights, donned in sliver and green set off for the meeting point with Lancel Lannister.

 

Hours passed them by. The bright orange sky’s of dusk had descend into night by the time Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell arrived at the meeting point. For a while they lingered on a beach by the Narrow sea, to the south Sansa could make out the faint glowing lights of Kings Landing and the lights of the Tyrell and Dornish warships as they stayed afloat in the distance. In silence Sansa stared across the water.

_Essos is full of opportunity._

Petyr Baelish’s words to her after he helped her flee the Lannisters during Joffery’s wedding.

_What if I had listened to him? what if I had fled? where would I be now?_

Sansa contemplated to herself.

“The sky looks lovely doesn't it?” Margaery said breaking her thoughts.

“They do” High above them millions of stars coated the blackened sky much like they did at Winterfell, the cold northern aurora replaced by a concentrated belt of stars which cut across the sky like sword.

“My queen” One of the knight sounded. Before them in the darkness of the sea the candle light from a small finishing ship come into view. Closer and closer to the shore line it drew, its decks empty, its sails white. Pulling up close by the shore Sansa spotted an old man at its helm and two cabin boys hiding on the deck, then she saw him. Lancel Lannister. Clumsily climbing over the side of the ship, slipping and falling face first into the shallow waters. Margaery giggled as he got to his feet looking rather embarrassed. Soaked from head to foot Lancel stormed out of the water and onto the beach followed by three Lannister guards, donned in crimson and gold.

_There looking thin._

Sansa noticed.

“Lady Margaery” He begun. “I’m glad you could meet me”

“Your most welcome Lancel” Margaery politely replied. “I trust you have come to surrender”

“The queen’s hand does not surrender” Lancel quipped.

“I am the queen now and you are not my hand”

“Cersei is queen….the one true queen” Lancel nervously argued. The Tyrell men laughed at his words, even Sansa couldn’t help but be amused, she had forgotten how amusing Lancel could be.

“I always found your loyalty to her very sweet Lancel.. but Cersei is a dead woman walking, how long can she last behind those walls?”

“A lot longer then you think” Lancel snapped.

“I’m sure she can, with food in her belly and you in her bed every night, but what about the people of Kings Landing? and your loyal guards and knights? Is it fair that they must starve during a siege for a queen who’s days are numbered?”

“They are not numbered Lady Stark” Sansa laughed.

“Of course they are, why else would you meet us during the night, I don't think a fishing boat is a worthy transport of a queens hand”

“My queen doesn't know I am here”

“Going against Cersei’s orders? thats bold for you” Margaery said. Lancel paused for a moment before continuing.

“I have asked for your audience on this quiet night because….I wish to make a proposal”

“What kind of proposal?” Margaery replied.

“If I can convince my queen to surrender her crown and the city…. turn the iron throne over, you grant us a royal pardon”

“Hmmm…no” Margaery bluntly replied.

“You don't have to pardon us then…we can leave…across the narrow sea to one of the free cities..you would never ever here or see of us again”

“Its still no, Cersei and house Lannister have to be made to pay for their crimes…you included”

“Me? what did I do?”

“You’ve been Cersei’s creature ever since the day I first stepped foot in the red keep, you spied for her, lied for her, even killed for her, you help her wage a war against my house and invaded the North to try and kill myself and lady Sansa”

“I warned Cersei against the invasion” Lancel pleaded.

“Yet you still followed her north anyway” Sansa interrupted.

“Besides Cersei would never agree to such a thing even if I allowed it”

“She would…..” Lancel looked down. “We…have a child together” The news come as a shock, rumours had been spreading throughout the kingdom that Cersei was heavy with child, another inbred Lannister child.

“You Lannisters sicken me” One of the Tyrell knights sounded. Margaery raised her arm to silence him and smiled gracefully.

“Congratulations on becoming a father Lancel” Margaery elegantly said.

“Thank you”

“In that case I want to make counter proposal….Kill Cersei, kill Cersei for me and I will not only pardon you, I will take you as my paramour”

“WHAT?” Sansa cried out in surprise.

“Lady Margaery?…that…..thats quiet the offer” Lancel said.

“What do you say Lancel?……kill Cersei for me and surrender the city to my forces, declare me your queen and we can join our houses…………….you can have a far younger and more beautiful queen in your bed” Sansa could not believe the offer she was making him, after everything that had happened and now she is offering him marriage.

“What about my child with Cersei?” He awkwardly asked.

“You will be able to raise him, he would be a bastard of course, he could never know who his mother was” Lancel looked to her.

“She” Margaery confidently smirked.

“Do we have a deal Lancel?, one queen for another?” Lancel pondered what she was offering for sometime. Eventually he turned to her.

“No…I can’t, I’m sorry but I would never do that to the mother of my child, to Cersei” Margaery took a deep breath and smiled.

“Very well, but at least think about my offer when you hold your daughter close at night” With that the meeting ended. Lancel and the Lannister soldiers climbed back onto the fishing boat and sailed away while Sansa and Margaery watched.

“Did you mean what you said?” Sansa asked much to Margaery’s amusement.

“Jealous?” She giggled.

“Don’t play games, did you mean it?” Margaery’s smile disappeared as she leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

“I would take a dagger and slit my own throat before I let Lancel Lannister crawl into my bed”

Sansa smiled and the two looked up into the star covered night sky.

“Lets hope it works”


	27. A Coat of Gold

It was still dark when Lancel Lannister returned to Kings Landing, under a star kissed sky Lancel departed the finishing boat and stood onto the hard, cold stone of the royal dock. High above the red keep loomed shrouded in darkness, its once great and powerful queen now diminished. As Lancel make his way up the rocky and uneven path to the castle she spotted the lights of Tyrell and Dornish warships afloat on the blackwater. Slipping passed them on a blacked out little fishing boat was the most nerve racking thing he had ever done, if captured he could have been used as a bargaining chip against Cersei or even worse they could of had his head. Lancel was glad it had not come to that though, meeting with Margaery Tyrell was a risky move he knew.

_But what alternative do I have? Cersei has lost, Kings Landings is under siege, our armies have either been smashed or are trapped in the westerlands, the people of the kingdom what her head on a pike along with mine and our house on the verge of extinction._

The reality of the situation overwhelmed him at times. Cersei had been angry about the defeat in the north but was fairly confident that the Lannister armies could make quick work of the Tyrell/Dornish alliance, Lancel had felt confident as well. But at the twins disaster struck its blow. Petyr Baelish under control of the armies of the Vale had sided with the Tyrells by attacking the Lannister armies in the dead of night. Cersei and himself had been whisked back to Kings Landing during the battle which saw most of their hungry, frost bitten and demoralised troops cut down in their sleep by Arryn cavalry charges. That was just under nine months ago now and things had only gone down hill for house Lannister. With Sansa Starks north, Petyr Baelish’s controlled Vale of Arryn, The remnants of house Tully and Doran Martell’s Dorne quickly joining with the Tyrells to oust House Lannister Cersei quickly found herself outnumbered. As the rebellion drew on she suffered defeat after defeat upon the battle fields of Westeros while her belly grew great with child. In many ways Lancel had long since stopped worrying over Cersei and more so for the child.

_A child should not be made to suffer for the actions of its parents._

Before he knew it Kings Landing was cut off from the westerlands and Cersei had her old hands head removed from his shoulders for ‘apparently' betraying her. Then she gifted him the office of queens hand.

“Your the only loyal one I can trust cousin” She said as he rose, the golden pin of hand upon his tunic.

In to the red keep he went moving though its empty innards, Lannister guards posted everywhere he looked. Through the throne room he moved and passed the iron throne which sat ominously upon the royal steps. Travelling up the spiral staircases to the royal apartments Lancel stood outside Cersei’s chamber and entered. The inside of her chamber was calm. Candle light flickered and danced upon the red brick walls and cool air elegantly flowed inside through the balcony's rich silk curtains. Cersei herself stood by the side of her messy queen sized bed in all her naked glory, her skin so fair and soft, her behind inviting as always. Down her back the golden locks of her hair flowed free. Normally he would marvel in her beauty without taking note of much else but this time he did and it made him smile.

_At her tit was a babe, a little girl of only a week suckling on her mothers milk._

The sight took him by surprise, in his dreams had always envisioned this sight, of Cersei the woman he loved caring for their child just as any mother would.

_She doesn't love you, she only needed an child from you and you give her one, you played your role as a man should. But why do I still care? Why do I still love her._

“Cousin….its late, were have you been?”

“I took a walk your grace, just to get some air” He nervously said trying to hide the truth.

“Your not forgoing you responsibilities as a father are you?”

“Never grace”

“Good” She said looking down at her babe as she finished her feeding. “She’s been a hungry little thing” Cersei turned to him. “And she’ll be glad to see her father” She ended handing the baby over to him. Within Lancel’s arms she squirmed, looking up at him with emerald eyes.

“She has your eyes your grace” Cersei smirked.

“Of course she does I am her mother” Cersei said taking a mouth full of wine from her cup. Lancel looked down at her as she closed her eyes to sleep. With a smile upon his face he placed her gently into the cradle by Cersei’s bed side.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Lancel asked as Cersei come to his side, the pair watching over their daughter.

“I haven’t, if truth be told I’ve had my mind on other things” Cersei lifted her brow at him. “You can name her if you wish”

“Really your grace?”

“Yes really, after all its the least I can do reward your loyalty” Cersei took another sip of her cup.

“I’ll have to come up with a list your grace”

“You do that” She said holding his chin and planting a wine soaked kiss upon his lips while grabbing his cock underneath his tunic.

“Your grace?” He recoiled. Cersei smirked.

“Whats the matter cousin, has the sight of me on the birthing bed put you off?”

“Not at all your grace but Grand Maester Pycelle said you needed time to recover”

“I don’t give a damn what Pycelle says, I know my own body far more then he ever will…now take off your clothes and get into bed”

 

That night Cersei moaned with pleasure as Lancel fucked her from behind, on her stomach she lay with a bit lip, closed eyes and hands dug into the soft feather pillows of her bed. Atop her Lancel thrusted himself in and out of her womanhood with a sweat covered brow. Looking down upon Cersei’s golden locks as he thrusted he did something he never though he would find himself doing. He closed his eyes and thought of another, of another fair skinned woman with brown locks instead of gold. He though of Margaery Tyrell, of the proposal she had made him on the beach.

_One queen for another._

Her words haunted his thoughts, even after his queen had been pleasured he thought about it.

_Kill Cersei….Kill Cersei….Kill Cersei._

The words would not leave him in peace until he slept only to be awoken again by the sound of a crying baby.

“Lancel……see what she wants” Cersei tiredly asked of him. Lifting himself out of bed Lancel shivered as his naked body made contact with the cool winters air. Around the bed he walked and lifted his daughter from the cradle and took her to the chambers balcony, rocking her to sleep in his arms. Quickly she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep once more.

_She must like me._

Lancel thought with a smile.

_At least someone does._

He thought looking back at the mother lioness as she slept.

_You would be able to raise her, she would be a bastard of course, she would never know who her mother was._

Margaery’s words haunted him once more, looping in his mind.

 

The next morning Cersei held a meeting of the small council within the tower of the hand. At the top of the table Cersei sat in a crimson and gold dress, a dagger at her hip incase she was attacked. With her Lancel sat along with the Grand Maester. The rest of her small council had either fled, were imprisoned or had been executed on her orders for failure. The situation was desperate he knew.

“Your grace I worry about the commoners, they have had to endure two months without food supplies”

“And they will endure two more if need be” Cersei declared.

“Your grace the commoners are dropping dead in the streets, bodies line the water ways and cover the great sept and civil unrest is on the rise”

“We will be safe in the red keep”

“For now your grace but what about tomorrow? or the next day? how long do what have before the commoners try and storm the castle?” Cersei lingered on his words. “If they storm the castle the guards may very well step a side, even they grow hungry our stores are so low”

“They are sworn to house Lannister, they will remain loyal” Pycelle giver her a fed up look.

“You’d be surprised what men can do when they are hungry”

“You are here to give me updates Grand Maester, not to tell me what to do”

“Of course your grace my apologies”

“How are our food stores?”

“We will have enough to keep us going for the coming months but as I said its the commoners, yes the guards can hold them but what if Lady Margaery were to attack”

“Rebels Grand Maester, the Tyrell’s and their allies are Rebels and her name will not be spoken of at this table”

“Still your grace if they were to attack and the commoners joined them, we would be overwhelmed” Cersei smirked.

“It won’t come to that” She confidently declared.

“How so your grace? do you have plan in mind?” Cersei coldly eyed Pycelle for the creature he was, he was worm or so Cersei had told him.

“Get out” She quietly ordered. Like a lap dog he stood from his chair. Lancel watched as Pycelle left the room, shutting the door behind him. Cersei lingered in deep thought.

“Do you have a plan your grace?” Cersei smirked once more and looked to him.

“Of sorts”

“Do you care to share it with me?” Cersei looked back towards the door and rose to her feet.

“Are you aware that there is still wildfire underneath the city”

“I have heard rumours of it”

“Well the rumours are true, you see during my late husbands rebellion the mad king ordered pyromancer’s to fill the ancient tunnels underneath the city with the retched stuff. Robert never had it removed after we were married and I’m beginning to think its a good thing he didn’t”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we hold the city to ransom, that little whore loves the commoners and her generals would never send troops to attack a city ready to blow”

“Blow up the city?” Lancel cried.

“If we have to, but as I said she loves the commoners, we can blackmail her and her forces into surrendering and bending the knee”

“Your grace that is madness, your really prepared to blow up the whole city? to kill us all including our daughter” Lancel protested.

“What kind of life would she have if I am no longer queen?” Cersei snapped.

“She would grow up and live her life, even if we die and the throne is lost our house would still live on through her”

“Yes” Cersei said through gritted teeth. “And what a life she would have as a pawn of the Tyrells, to be married off for some high lord to use her as he likes”

“I understand that but…”

“No buts Lancel, our daughter is the heir to the throne, she is the future queen and as her mother I will defeat her birth right at all costs and if she can’t have it………I shall spare her the indignity of a lesser life” Lancel was lost for words, he watched as Cersei left the chamber in silence leaving him all alone among the paper work and books which lay spread out upon the hands desk. He sat in silence until sun down, deep within his thoughts pondering Margaery’s offer. Joffery’s crossbow staring at him as it hung on the red brick walls above.


	28. A Coat of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end game is in sight but the story isn't over yet. Let me know your thoughts ;)

The grand hallways of the red keep were as silent as the grave. Nothing but candle light occupying them, that and a cold sense of dread as to what Lancel Lannister was planning to do. Donning a crimson cloak with the badge of queens hand upon his chest he stood quietly outside the royal bath house. The wood and steel stag engraved into the door staring at him, judging him.

_I have to do it, I have to, for my daughter, Cersei would do the same in my place._

_You’ll be remembered as queen slayer. No one will ever trust you again, not like Cersei does._

_One queen for another._

_She doesn’t even love me, I’ve given her my loyalty, my love, total and complete obedience, a child, a pure Lannister daughter and still she doesn’t love me._

_One queen for another._

_You can still fuck her._

_For how long? I would die for her but the babe does not deserve it._

_One queen for another._

_You can fuck another then and keep the babe, Cersei doesn’t need to know._

_She’ll be dead but I doubt he has it in him, Lancel is weak._

_One queen for another._

The voices screamed at one another in his head so loud he felt deafened by there encouragements and warnings. With a shaky hand and sweaty palms Lancel gripped the steel door nob, opened the door wide and stepped inside. Behind him the door closed and Lancel descended down the long spiral staircase to the bath house. The candles light calmly flicking as he passed by. At the base of the stairs he found a both relieving and nerve racking sight. The queens guard had vanished just like he had ordered them to.

_They too must want Cersei gone._

The reality of the situation hit him.

_Can I do this? Can I kill my own queen?_

Lancel closed his eyes and thought back to his daughter eyes, emerald just like Cersei’s. He smiled in thought of the name he had picked for her before entering, encouraged by his thoughts of her. The bath house was a large and humid room with soaking dragon engraved stone walls, mosaic laced ceiling supports and six stone tubs filled to the brim with warm steamy water. It brought back memories, memories of after king Roberts and Lord Eddard's death, of the first time he and Cersei had made love in the warm waters.

_I made love, she had sex._

Nervously he stood looking over the tubs looking for her, he heard a splash. Emerging from underneath the water line Cersei threw back her golden locks and cleared the water from her eyes with a forced smile at Lancel’s presence.

“My queen?” He blurted out, his attention overtaken by the water running down her neck and tits.

“Cousin?” She said resting calmly back against the stone tubs side. “Do you want something? how is our daughter?” Lancel gulped as his hands shook with fear.

“Lancel?……. you’ve not come down here to fuck have you?…I’m not in the mood” Cersei reached over and took a sip of her wine before continuing. “Oh but silly me that didn't stop you before in my war tent” Cersei sighed. “how was my arse Lancel? you never told me, was it tight enough for you?” Lancel tried to answer but the words would not leave his lips, his month was as dry as the red wastes of Essos. Cersei smirked.

“Truth be told I wish I had a cock….I wish I was a man…if so… I would have done the same” She said drinking off the rest of her wine and placing the empty cup down on the warm stone floor. Lancel gulped once more as he tried to calm himself. Cersei stared at him intently.

“What do you want?” She snapped. Lancel once again did not respond he only stood and shook. He could see it in her emerald eyes, she knew something was wrong.

“Whats the matter Lancel?” She asked, her voice suddenly soft and caring. “Lancel?” She repeated. Lancel did not reply. “Tell me what’s wrong?” She calmly asked once more, on the edge of her patience.

“As your queen I command you to tell me what is wrong” Cersei demanded, her frustration with him boiling over. Snapped into action by her raised voice Lancel panicked. He reached underneath his crimson cloak and pulled forth Joffery’s cross bow, gilded in golden wood, the steel bold shined as he aimed it right at his queen. He had expected Cersei to scream but she did not. She calmly lingered in the hot water, wide eyed and surprised.

“You’ve come to kill me?” Cersei eyed the cross bow with a heavy heart beat. “I’m shocked…..I..I didn’t think you all people”

“I don’t want to” Lancel blurted out.

“Then why are pointing it at me?”

“For our house, for our daughter” Cersei lingered in the water.

“Did the Tyrells put you up to this?” Lancel didn’t respond. “I won’t be angry Lancel… but please just tell me”

“We’ve lost Cersei, house Lannister has lost…the whole kingdom wants us dead”

“So your just going to lay down and let our enemies claim victory?”

“What victory is there in blowing up a city full of people? you love our daughter don’t you?”

“What an absurd thing to asked me of course I do” Cersei leaned forward in the water. “I’m fighting for her birth right…unlike her cowardly father”

“Killing our daughter and selves in wildfire is not brave my queen it is stupid” Cersei sat back in thought, her hands swaying through the water gently.

“I don’t see you coming up with any ideas”

“I do….we leave……I know a fisherman down by the docks ..he can smuggle us out of the city”

“And then what?…..we flee across the sea as the Targaryens did..to live out the rest of my life as a beggar queen?”

“No… we live together in peace, once we’re across the sea we can send ships and to strip the rock of its wealth and bring it to us”

“And then we can live happily ever after in a big castle” Cersei laughed. “I expect you’ll ask me to marry you as well” Lancel smiled at the thought as did Cersei. She rose from the tub, water rolling down her skin and steam radiating from her shoulders. She looked deep into his eyes and delivered a painful truth.

“I don’t love you Lancel, I have never loved you”

“I could change?”

“Your sweet but it’ll not make a difference to how I feel” Cersei looked down at the cross bow, the steel blot aimed at her chest. “Are you going to shoot me if I refuse to come with you?” Lancel nervously nodded his head.

“Very well…...you win cousin” She said in a submissive tone. “I’ll come with you”

Deep down inside Lancel felt a sudden sense of joy.

_Maybe there is hope for us._

Lancel thought as he lowered the cross bow. He watched as Cersei emerged from the water, steam radiating from her body.

“When shall we leave?” She asked him.

“The fisherman should still be down at the docks, I can run down and tell him to prepare for your arrival…you can get back up the royal apartments and grab Meera”

“You’ve named our daughter Meera?” Cersei asked as she wrapped a crimson rob around her body.

“Do you like it my queen?”

“Its sweet.... like you cousin” Cersei said as she approached him for a deep and passionate kiss. Closing his eyes Lancel allowed himself to be distracted by her lips only to receive a fist of fury to the head. Lancel recoiled in pain and dropped the cross bow.

“YOU FILTHY TRATOR LANCEL” Cersei shouted as she unleashed blow after blow upon his head, pining him up against the stone wall. Lancel held his arms up in defence and slumped to the floor. Cersei kicking him as he went. “YOU LITTLE SHIT, I AM THE QUEEN, HOW DARE THREATEN ME, GUARDS........ GUARDS”

“They won’t come I ordered them away” Cersei exploded. Digging her grip into his lions mane she pulled his hair from its roots and beat him several times. Lancel pleaded with her to stop, to calm down but the lioness would not. “Cersei please I was only…....” 'SLAP'. Her hand silence him.

"I let you into my bed at night, name you my hand, tell you all of my deepest secrets, I let you breed with me and this is how you repay me?" Cersei ranted. 

With a bloodied noise Cersei punched him once more before making a move for the cross bow which lay by the side of the tub.

_Meera won’t be safe with her._

Overwhelmed by both adrenaline and a primitive sense of fatherhood he acted for the first time in his life. Griping on to Cersei’s leg he pulled her down before she could grip the bows hilt. Climbing on top of her he begged her to stop, to calm down but she would not listen.

“I’ll HAVE YOUR HEAD” She screamed. In a blind panic, fearing the guards would hear her struggles Lancel gripped her throat and squeezed hard. Cersei begun to choke as her air way closed off. She kicked her legs and hit her arms against his side until they to went numb. Tearing up while he choked the life from her Lancel could see the panic in her eyes. Her fair and beautiful cheeks turned purple as the life flooded from her body. Looking up at him Lancel watched as her emerald eyes which had always shined so bright darkened and her body fell numb. Cersei Lannister, the lioness of Westeros, the woman he loved, lady of the rock and queen of the seven kingdoms lay dead at his hands.


	29. A Rose Gold Crown

“May the Warrior grant her courage and protect her in these perilous times, May the smith grant her strength so she may carry this heavy burden, and may the stranger show her the path she must walk and guild her through the dark places that lie a head. In the light of the seven I now proclaim you Margaery of the house Tyrell, first of her name, Queen of the Andals and of the first men, lady of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm” The high septon declared before the iron throne in a booming voice. Down below Sansa Stark watched from the front row of a packed out great hall as the high septon descended a crown of rose gold upon Margaery Tyrell's head. Donned in a elegant ceremonial emerald dress Margaery Tyrell knelt in front of the throne, her shoulders and back straight, her head held high, a smile upon her face. Placing the crown on her head the high septon took a step back and declared in the same booming voice.

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN”

“LONG MAY SHE REIGN” Sansa chanted back along with everyone else in the great hall followed by a thunderous applause. As the high septon bowed Margaery rose and took her place on the iron throne, over looking her new subjects. The hall bowed their heads including Sansa. Lifting her head up before anyone else to gaze upon her new queen Margaery eyed her from a top the throne, a cocky smirk upon her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Sansa Stark found herself in the queens luxurious bed chambers. Drunk and with the world spinning around her Sansa lay on her front, her tits gracing the smooth golden silk of Margaery’s bed. Propping her hips up with a pillow, arching her back and bending her firm and inviting buttocks upwards into the air like a flower, but not one to be pollinated as she did with Ramsay but for another flower, a rose. Biting down on her lower lip and gripping the silk sheets of the bed Sansa’s loins burned with excitement and pleasure as the most powerful woman in Westeros sat top her, her legs knelt at either side, her hands tugging at Sansa’s autumn burnt hair and her hips and bum moving vigorously back and forth, thrusting inside of her. With each thrust their fair and sweaty skins slapped together and the bed creaked. Over her Sansa could feel Margaery’s locks touch down upon her face as she kiss her, heavy of breath.

_She’s going to cum._

Sansa could tell from her breathing. She was right. With an intense and somewhat painful final forceful thrusts Margaery climaxed into a flurry of uncontrollable moans and heavy breathing. Smiling Sansa turned her head to the side.

“I hope I pleased my queen” Margaery give a breathless single laugh before kissing her.

“Always my lady” Turning over onto her back Sansa wrapped her legs around Margaery’s hips and snogged her passionately, the two rubbing there noses gently against each other.

“Ouch” Sansa said feeling a pain at her womanhood.

“Oh sorry” Margaery giggled pulling forth a large cucumber soaked in their womans waters from between their legs. 

“You need to be more careful with that” Sansa said running her fingers through Margaery’s brown locks.

“I am careful with it…if I wasn't it would have gone up your arse a long time ago” Sansa giggled and slapped her playfully, the wine gone to her head.

“I’d much prefer your tongue up it”

“Consider it done my lady” Margaery said, kissing her in a giggle. “But first I need more wine..and food” Margery said knelt up straight on the bed over her, Sansa rose with her.

“How about we actually eat the rest of the fruit bowl”

“I know” Margaery agreed as she stood off the bed and wondered over the food table on the far side of the chamber, Sansa watching Margaery’s buttocks as she walked. Margaery’s chamber was big, the largest in the red keep. Decorated in the emerald and gold colourings of house Tyrell the chambers wall candles flickered and danced upon the red stone walls just as she remembered. Behind her an open balcony over looking Kings Landing, the cold breeze of winter a welcoming presence against her sweat soaked skin.

“Did you want some wine?” Margaery asked, yanking the top off a fresh bottle of dornish.

“I think I’ve had enough for tonight” Sansa replied.

“I don’t care if you've had enough, your going to drink with me Sansa Stark, drink to our victory” Margaery said.

“Well if you commanded it my queen” Sansa said standing to her feet.

“I do”

Strolling over to the table Sansa felt the chamber spin around her and her legs wobble. Weather it was from the wine or the sex she did not know but she felt happy and that was all that mattered to her. Stood next to Margaery as she poured the wine Sansa brushed over the piles of scrolls and parchments that littered her work desk. One caught her eye.

“You have one from Loras”

“What does it say?” Sansa opened the parchment. 

“It says that the Lannister forces held inside the Rock and Lannisport have agreed the surrender”

“At least Lancel was good for something” Margaery replied.

“Well he did kill Cersei for us”

“Agreed but it just goes to prove he can’t be trusted, he was devoted to Cersei and he turned on her” Margaery thrust a cup of fresh wine into her hands.

“It doesn't help that you offered him marriage then” Margaery laughed.

“Sweet Sansa do you really think I’m going to marry him?….No I have my own plans for Lancel Lannister but for now….” Margaery grifted her a kiss and pressed her up against the table. “….I’d rather focus on us” Margaery kissed her once again before gazing at the wall behind her. “Do you see that Sansa?” Margaery asked, Sansa turned to look behind her. On the back wall was a large and colourful mosaic map of the seven kingdoms.

“I do”

“It’s ours Sansa, all of it” Sansa turned to look at her, the pairs eyes meeting.

“You mean its yours?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you” Sansa hesitated for a moment, a sudden truth popping its way into her mind.

“Your right only…..I wouldn’t be here either……if not for Myranda”

“Sansa….your not thinking about her are you?, she threatened to take Robb from you after Winterfell?”

“Your right she did and thats why I still have her locked up….but…….she still saved us from the Lannisters and she saved me from Ramsay and Roose, I just can’t forget that”

“But that’s all in the past Sansa…I’m grateful to her for keeping you safe from Ramsay yes…..but she threatened to take your son away and have to both of us raped, I cannot forgive that”Sansa leaned back against the table, sloshing the wine around in her cup. “My advice Sansa…from somebody of cares deeply for you and Robb, have her head removed”

“That’s easy for you to say, you haven’t got a history with her”

“Even if I did I would do the same” Margaery asserted, drinking off the last of her wine. “The good think about our alliance with the dornish, plenty of wine” She said with a smile trying to change the subject.

“And your pick of the woman as well” Sansa joked.

“Oh Sansa, you should know by now I much prefer Northern women….. how is Ygritte?” Margaery inquired.

“She’s fine and judging from the last raven’s scroll I received from her is doing a good job holding the peace up at Winterfell, why do you ask?” Margery smirked.

“It doesn’t matter” She replied shaking her head.

“Well once I get back to Winterfell I’ll giving her ladyship of Karhold”

“Back to Winterfell?” Margaery interrupted, a wash with surprise.

“Yes…I plan to depart within the week” Margaery placed her wine down in a state of confusion.

“But the war is over Sansa”

“I know, now I can go back to Winterfell and govern as warderness with my son”

“Or you could just say here and marry me” The words took Sansa by surprise.

“Margaery…I..” Margaery thrust herself into her and held her hands.

“I am queen now Sansa, I’ll have a word with the high septon, I will force him to marry us if need be” Sansa once more hesitated but spoke her mind.

“Margaery that is a stupid idea and you are not a stupid queen”

“What about it is stupid?, I am the queen, I can make it happen if I please”

“Yes you can but at what cost?, the faith will never accept us as wife and wife and neither will our banner men and the high lords, the mere fact we are women has put off many, and what about our enemies at court, we would be handing them a bow to shoot us with and what would the commoners think?, we would be no better then the Lannister's in their eyes” Margaery rolled her eyes.

“We don’t fuck our cousins Sansa”

“I know but politically its to risky, and besides even if we did marry without a problem what about an heir? If I could make a child with you Margaery I would but….. you need a mans seed”

“We always have Loras?” Sansa recoiled.

“Your going to fuck your Loras?”

“NO…..…but with Loras being my brother I could ask him to put a child in you, one we could call our own” Margaery giggled. "Lets face it his seed will be of far more use inside you then in some stable boys arse" 

“I don’t see how that could happen, I’m not exactly Loras’s type”

“We could work something out” Sansa pondered for a moment, marrying Margaery had once been a fantasy of hers, a dream she would feed herself at night during the dark days after hearing the news of her brother and mothers death at the twins.

“Sorry Margaery but….” Margaery's face dropped.

“It’s ok I understand….It was a silly idea” She said in a defeated tone.

“It wasn’t a silly idea, it was sweet and deep down I would love to, but we have responsibilities now. I have the North to put back together and you, your the queen of Westeros…..I made a promise to myself when I took Winterfell back that I would put the people of the North first and not do as Robb did, I have to do my duty as a Stark” Margaery's face rose.

“And I as a Tyrell” She took Sansa's cheek in her palm. “You know Sansa your nothing like that innocent girl I first met after the blackwater battle, your woman, your mother and father would be so proud..I’m going to miss you when you leave” Sansa blushed.

“We can still visit each other and I’ll send ravens”

“Yeah” Margaery said granting her a peck on the lips.

“Now lets get back into bed, you still need to stick your tongue up my arse” Sansa smirked only for Margaery to break out into a giggly smile.

“Of course lady Stark”


	30. The Kennel Masters Daughter

The nights were long and the nights were cold within the confines of her cell. Naked and chained to the wall at the throat Myranda huddled herself together for warmth, or what she could get of it. With her knees tucked in and arms wrapped around them Myranda surveyed her cell with its thick iron bars, straw covered floor, cold brick walls, the stench of dog droppings and a pair of hungry hounds eyes staring at her from the next cell over, Myranda felt a sense of irony about her situation.

_I am the kennel masters daughter, only fitting I should be imprisoned in a kennel._

For months she had lingered in the kennels, chained up along side the dogs she once fed and took care of for her lord Bolton, she had not washed once in that time, her pale skin once so alluring to bastard boys and shewolf's alike lay stained, covered in dust and muck, her once beautiful brown locks reduced to a ragged mess. She looked and smelt as bad just as the dogs. To the men who fed her she looked to be as wild as the hounds and deep down she felt it as well. Months of being chained up inside a kennel, watching and waiting as each day passed by, of watching the guards move back and forth wondering and wishing that today was the day she was going to be set free by Sansa herself. She had spent a lot of time thinking about Sansa Stark, of how she left her with Ygritte and the Wildlings and of how she had done the same for a second time, to go swanning off down south with Margaery Tyrell to fight the Lannisters.

_They would be dead if it wasn't for me._

The thought had run loops around her mind almost every night since she was locked up. Some nights she would hit her head off the cold stone at how stupid she had been.

_You stupid girl Myranda, why did you help her? why did you get greedy? Had I of just sat in the Dreadfort Sansa would be dead and I would be the power in the North._

Her thoughts drifted to Sansa's child.

_You did it for him, not her. I hate Sansa and that Tyrell bitch but he didn’t deserve to die at Cersei’s hand. He’s only a babe._

The thought that Sansa’s baby was safe brought her some comfort at least.

_To think just a year ago I lay at her bedside, supporting her, pleasuring her, loving her, speaking of a future together with her. I was a fool. I would of had more of a future with Ramsay._

With closed eyes she thought back to that night. Of the moment she picked up the cross bow and took aim as Sansa struggled, Ramsay forcing his cock into her womanhood. In the moment she took a chance on Sansa.

_I should have shot her, I should have spared Ramsay, or better yet I should have left the room and let him rape her and the next day it would have been me in his bed. Ramsay was many things but I knew how he worked, I know he would not have done this to me, I has his favourite girl, at least I hope I was._

She thought, thinking back to what he had done to Violet, another girl at the Dreadfort after she fell pregnant, of whom she had tortured Theon Greyjoy with. Closing her eyes Myranda grit her teeth and punched the wall in a sudden fit of frustration the caught the attention of the hounds in the cell over.

_Keep it together, Sansa will return and I will have my pay back._

Somedays later Myranda awoke to a flurry of guards entering the kennels, the hounds barked as they approached the cells, they had come for her she knew. Opening the cell door Myranda run forward only to be held back by the heavy chain lock which encased her neck.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” She demanded to know. The guards did not answer. Gripping her by the arms the guards unchained her and pulled her from the cell. “Where are you taking me?” Myranda demanded to know, the guards answered with only silence. Out of the kennels they whisked her and into the snow covered main courtyard of Winterfell. As the cold Northern wind hit her naked body Myranda shivered and her eyes stung from the middays sun after being locked away from the light for so long. Around the corner and into Winterfells back doorway she was taken up stairs and long the castle's maze of twisting corridors until they stood outside of Sansa's old room, the same one she had had under the Bolton's and the same one they had fucked in so many times. Forcefully thrown inside one of the guards spoke.

“You are to bath and dress for tonight” He told her.

“For what?”

“To dine with Lady Stark, we will send an escort for you later” He finished before slamming the door shut, the locking it behind him. Looking around Myranda felt a sense of ladyship once more, fresh wine filled the tables side, smooth fabrics lined the bed, the hearth roared with a fire which filled the room in a welcoming warmth, at its base a wooden bath filled to the brim with hot, steamy water. Myranda was angry at Sansa she knew but after almost nine months chained up in a stinking kennel the hot bath that lay before her was to much to resist. Pouring herself some wine she descended into the tube and washed herself clean in its waters. Afterwards she cleaned the muck from her hair and took a knife and foam to the body hairs she had neglected for so long. Shaved, smooth and clean Myranda dressed herself in a emerald wooled dress and boots and finished herself off with a dash of red lip lining.

_If we are to dine together I want to make her jealous, jealous of what she could of had._

After sometime of waiting the guards arrived and escorted her to a private dining hall. Inside Sansa stood before the hearths fire wearing a dark blue dress, warming herself. Myranda stopped and stared as the guards left the room and Sansa turned.

“Myranda” Sansa said in a calm tone.

“Sansa” She replied, her voice full of scorn.

That evening they feasted on wild bore and fresh vegetables, Myranda deep down wanted to take a stand by not eating but after the scraps she had been fed for the past nine mouths she couldn't resist. Wolfing the down the bore and vegetables Sansa give her an amused smile.

“What you smiling at?” Myranda snapped.

“I’ve just never see you eat like that”

“I’m only eating like this because you locked me in a kennel for nine months” Sansa’s smile dissipated into one of regret, she placed her knife and fork down and spoke.

“I’m sorry, I didn't know Ygritte had thrown you in there”

“Please” she scoffed.

“Honestly, she never told me, she only said that you were still locked up” Myranda continued to eat.

“Where is she?”

“Ygritte? She's left for Karhold and the gift, I’ve granted her a ladyship, Osha as well but she refused”

“You give those filthy Wildlings ladyships? after what they did to me?”

“Ygritte did a good job holding down the North”

“A good job? she locked me in a kennel”

“You threatened my son” Myranda banged her fists down on the table and rose.

“I threatened you and that bitch you were fucking behind my back” Myranda said brisling with anger. Calmly Sansa rose to her feet as well.

“That bitch is our queen now”

“A crown won’t make her any less of a bitch….. why Sansa? why did you go with her?, you told me you didn't love her anymore” Sansa paused for a moment in thought, Myranda knew she had done wrong but apologetic didn't spring into her mind.

“Honestly I tired to resist but she followed me down into the springs beneath the godswood, when she stripped I…… I couldn’t resist…having Margaery back..I……I couldn’t help”

“So everything you told me was a lie? I thought you cared for me?”

“I did and I still do, I will always have feelings for the both of you, I’m sorry but that is just they way things are” Sansa stood by her argument. Myranda gave a dismissive sigh while looking down at the food on the table.

“Is this meal your way of trying to apologise? first you leave me a prisoner in Wildling camp, then you leave me a prisoner again in one of your kennels for nine months while you run off to war with another woman and a child you said we would raise together”

“Well you did threaten to have me and Margaery raped”

“BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY”

“And you don’t think I get angry?”

“I SAVED YOU, if it wasn't for me the lot of you would be dead”

“Your right you did save me and for that you will always have my thinks”

“I didn’t save you, I saved the baby”

“Robb, his names Robb”

“Robb? thats a nice name”

“He’s a nice little boy, would you like to see him?”

“No, its late, he’s most likely asleep” Sansa and Myranda fell into an awkward silence, Myranda scanned the room thinking of a way to change the subject, her eyes fell upon a great sword, wrapped in leather straps and furs laying next to the fire. “Who’s sword is that?”

“Mine….. or my fathers ‘ice’ Margaery had it reforged for me as a gift, melted down from the two Lannister swords it was made into”

“Its beautiful” The women’s eye met each other. “So why am I here?” Myranda asked. Sansa moved around the table closer to her.

“I was hoping we could start again” Myranda smirked.

“As friends?”

“My bed warmer and maybe more, I know you care for Robb as much as me and seeing as his father is dead I was hoping you could fill in for him?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I have the North to put back together and with Wildlings taking over the gift and Karhold I have a lot of work to do gaining the loyalty of the other lords”

“What about the Dreadfort? who will?” Sansa hesitated.

“I plan to have the Dreadfort demolished and left a ruin, just like house Bolton”

“But Robb’s a Bolton?”

“Robb is a Stark and always will be” Sansa snapped.

“You can try and argue that grass isn't green but that won’t make it so” Sansa when quiet. “Why not give the Dreadfort to me?” Myranda asked.

“No” Sansa quickly replied. 

“Do you not trust me?” Sansa didn’t answer, that give Myranda all the truth she needed.

“If you don’t trust me Sansa then I don’t want to be your bedwarmer or anything else, I care for Robb yes but I’m not going to be your play thing... to fuck and care for your child while you run off down south to fuck the queen when your bored” Myranda got close to her face. “I’d rather leave the North and never come back” Sansa gulped, an air of hidden disappointment in her eyes.

“Then maybe its better you do leave the North, leave and never come back”

“If you say so my lady” Myranda calmly said before leaving the private chamber to return to her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Sansa awoke at dawn to see Myranda off. Donned in a warm dress and thick fur cloak. Sansa kissed Robb upon the forehead as he slept and left for that courtyard below. Upon the freshly laid snow she stood gazing up at the clear blue Northern sky as the wind cut into her like a knife. All around scaffolding littered the thick outer walls, repair work still underway from the damage caused during Cersei's attack. It had all seemed so long ago to her now, the battle, the birth, both two things she was going to try to avoid in the future. In the middle of the courtyard Myranda prepared her horse, a black stallion which matched the black leather of her dress, a bow and arrows wrapped around her back and a sactual at her hip. With crunching foot steps in the clear white snow Sansa approached her.

“Myranda?”

“My lady”

“I wanted to give you this” She said handing her a small bag of gold, filled with dragons and Stags. “To help you on the way” Myranda accepted it with a scowl.

“Must be desperate to get rid of me?”

“No at all”

“Well I don’t care, goodbye Sansa Stark” She was angry Sansa knew and she didn’t expect anything less. Calmly she turned and walked back across the courtyard only to hear a deafening cry from a man.

“WHORE, FOR HOUSE LANNISTER” A man screamed. Stood on the far end of the courtyard, coated in a set of worn out Lannister amour. Wielding a bow he took aim at her and let the arrow fly. Sansa stood frozen on the spot, sure that her time was over. Closer and closer the arrow drew as it flew across the courtyard. Then something happened. Emerging from her side Myranda leaped in front of her. Shielding Sansa from the arrow it plunged deep into Myranda’s gut and coated the fresh white snows in her blood. Crashing into the cold snow Myranda cried out in pain as the Lannister man was wrestled to the ground by an army of Stark guards. At her feet Myranda lay, an arrow sticking out of her gut, gushing blood all over the snows and staining her pale skin.

“MYRANDA” Sansa cried as she fell to her knees to help. “Myranda?….can you hear me? just stay calm….GET THE MAESTER” Sansa shouted at one of the guards. Myranda lay her head upon Sansa's knees with panic in her eyes. Sansa panicking herself.

“Sa..nsa I’m sorry”

“No, its ok I’m sorry…I’ve been stupid…a stupid girl oh gods I’m so sorry”

“Its..ok I for…give…….” Myranda’s head fell back and her body sank into a coldness.

“Myranda?…MYRANDA…..SOME GET THE MAESTER”

“My lady she’s gone” One of her guards said.

“No she can’t…SHE CAN’T” Sansa cried, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Across the courtyard the Lannister man laughed at the Stark guards beat him bloody. Sansa watched. Deep down she wanted to cry, she wanted to sob but her rage would not let her. Looking down at Myranda’s dead body and once again at the man as her guards beat him. Sansa took a deep breath, placed Myranda's body down on the ground and rose to her feet, back straight and head held high. Bubbling with rage and grinding her teeth Sansa balled her hands into fists.

“Bring him to me” Gripped by five guards the Lannister soldier was dragged to Sansa’s feet, his nose bloodied, his cheeks purple and a maddening look within his eyes.

“You murdered her”

“That fucking whore got in the way” The man spat blood. “Do yourself a favour and kill yourself and that runt of babe you keep”

“My lady you don’t have to listen to this” One of her guards advised.

“Why have you come to kill me?” Sansa demanded to know, her fists ready to be unleashed upon his face.

“You stupid fucking woman fucker you should be dead along with that Tyrell slut” The man shouted clearly lost to his own mind.

“My lady what do you want us to do with him? we can lock him in the kennels with the dogs where he belongs”

“Yes lock me in the kennels, maybe you can come pay me and the dogs a visit, I’d have no problems raping you, I bet your a good screamer” With that comment one of her guards send a fist slamming across his face only for him to erupt into a fit of laughter.

“My lady this man has lost it, I say we take him out back and slit his throat”

“THERE WILL BE NO THROAT SLITTING” Sansa demanded. “This man is a murderer and will be dealt the queens justice” Sansa’s eyes descended upon the man. “SOMEBODY GET ME MY SWORD, and get this man a nice wooden block to lay his neck out on” Sansa, full of pain and full of scorn stood stone faced and cold as she watched her guards drag the man away.

“A woman?” The man laughed. “The woman fuckers going to kill me?” Sansa gripped her fists and shook as she followed the guards up onto the outer walls where the execution block lay, the man shouting chants as he was dragged along.

“ALL HAIL HOUSE LANNISTER, LONG LIVE QUEEN CERSEI…..LONG LIVE…LONG LIVE” The man repeated over and over again even as the guards forced him down and held his neck in place on the block. By now a crowd of people had gathered in the courtyard below and the guard had returned with ‘ice’ wrapped in its leather straps and furs.

“Give it to me” Sansa coldly ordered. Without hesitation the guard bowed before her, using both hands she drew her fathers great sword and planted it into the stone before the chopping block, both her hands resting upon its cold Valyrian steel hilt. She closed her eyes as the whole of Winterfell looked on.

_Thee who carries the sentence must swing the sword._

Her fathers words.

“In the name of Margeary of the House Tyrell, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Warderness of the North sentence you to die” Sansa give the man a scornful gaze as he turned to look up at her. “Do you have any last words?”

“ALL HAIL HOUSE LANNISTER, LONG LIVE QUEEN CERSEI….” he continued to shout. In a sudden fit of anger Sansa took a deep breath and threw the Valyrian steel great sword high above her head and descended down upon the mans neck, removing his head at an instant. Watching as his head tumbled down into the courtyard below Sansa handed her sword back to the guard. With trembling hands at what she had just done Sansa descended down the stairs of the outer wall.

“My lady what shall we do with the body?” One of the guards asked.

“Feed it to the dogs” Sansa scornfully said passing by the mans head, a look of shock upon his dead face at what the Shewolf had just done.


	31. And Not A Soul To Hear

Deep into the late hours of the night Lancel Lannister tossed and turned underneath the sheets of his bed, sleepless, restless and above all reflective. It had been four months since the siege ended, four months since meeting with Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark on the banks of the coast, four months since he……..the memories of his final actions with Cersei. In his dreams he relived the moment over and over again. His hands which had once been so affectionate, squeezing the life from her. He could remember the moments after, when he called down Grand Maester Pycelle to confirm Cersei’s death. He could remember how he wrapped her naked body up in crimson cloaks and ordered the gold cloaks to wave the white flag of surrender above the city walls. He could remember the moment the first Tyrell soldiers entered the city to be greeted by thunderous applause by the commoners. He could remember Margaery Tyrell and her brother Loras entering the throne room on horse back, Cersei’s dead body laying at the base of the iron throne. It had been four months but it only felt like four days. The memory of Cersei dying at his heads would haunt him for life he knew but it was a small price to pay. Because of his action his daughter would live, house Lannister would survive although in a some what more submissive existence. The lion had been declawed and its mane cut when Queen Margaery had ordered Casterly Rock be stripped of its gold and wealth to pay for the damages caused to the kingdoms people, but the lion still lived on and who knows maybe it could make a comeback, one day. Unable to sleep Lancel climbed out of bed and lit a candle for some light. His chambers was small, a lot smaller then he was used to, he had asked Queen Margeary if he could return to the Rock with Meera but she had refused telling him she wanted to uphold her end of the deal they had made. In truth Lancel was shocked that the marriage was going to go a head but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was just a pawn now, just as Sansa Stark had been a pawn under Joffery and Cersei.

_One queen for another._

The thought made him smile.

_If I am to be a pawn at least I get to fuck the new queen._

It was the only sliver lining he saw in his situation. Lancel had never been good at much now that he thought about it, but being a bedwarmer for powerful women was something he was good at.

_Maybe I can come to love Margaery as I did Cersei?_

His thoughts interrupted by Meera Lannister fidgeting in her cradle. Naked Lancel walked to her side and adjusted her cover and pillow which she had knocked out of place, her weary emerald eyes looking up at him.

_You won’t be like Cersei, you have her eyes but hopefully you will not have her heart._

He waited and watched as Meera fell into a deep sleep, kissing her forehead the chamber door suddenly opened and two hulking Tyrell guards entered the room. Lancel gripped the sheets from his bed and covered himself in a panic.

“What is the meaning of this? don’t you ever knock?” Lancel complained.

“The Queen wishes to see you in her chambers, now”

“Now? but its past midnight?”

“Get dressed and come with us my lord or we will drag you there as you are” Lancel knew this was an argument he couldn’t win.

“Yes….of course let me get dressed”

“Don’t keep her grace waiting” The guard said, slamming the door behind him. Making sure Meera was still a sleep Lancel threw on an pants, a tunic and boots before leaving his chamber for the Queens on the upper levels of the red keep. Through the maze of red brick corridors Lancel followed the guards passing Cersei’s old chamber along the way which now belonged to Loras Tyrell.

_A pillow biter now sleeps in the same bed as she did._

The thought disgusted him but what could he do, Cersei had lost, house Lannister had lost and all he could do what help rebuild the kingdom under a new queen.

_She wants to honour the agreement we made, she wants to marry, to join our houses and our bodies, she needs an heir as Cersei did, Queen Margaery needs me._

Eventually Lancel found himself outside of the Queen’s chambers. Pushing his way through the tall oak doors Lancel entered, the doors closing behind him. Inside Margery’s chamber was well lit, with candle lights and a warm hearth he found Queen Margaery sitting at her work desk wearing nothing but an golden emerald bed robe, her brown locks curled and hung down her shoulders and back, a quill in her hand as she wrote a letter.

“Your grace?” He politely said with a bow of his head.

“Lancel” Margaery said with a smile. “I didn’t hear you come in, come please take a seat” she said pointing towards bundle of elevated cushions by the fire.

“Thank you your grace” Lancel said trying to make himself feel at home. Taking a chair by the fire he awkwardly shifted in his seat, waiting for Margery to finish.

“I hope I didn’t wake you” Margaery said, her voice soft and inviting.

“Not at all your grace, if truth be told being a father has turned me into somewhat of a night owl”

“Me as well” Margaery smiled finishing her letter and placing her quill down. “The demands of being Queen do way heavy on me at times, tell me now did Cersei sleep?” Margaery asked as she rose and walked over to a nearby table full of rich wines and fresh fruit.

“Not to well, she come to find that only wine could make her sleep, that and other activities”

“Other activities?” Margaery raised her brow as she poured out two cups of wine.

“Sex your grace” Margaery smirked.

“Really? that must have been quiet the arrangement for you Lancel” Margery joked.

“It was” Lancel awkwardly agreed, unsure of what to say. “Forgive me Lancel, I am just a woman ignorant to such behaviour”

“You're not just a woman your grace, you're the queen” Margaery turned and approached him with two cups full of wine in her hands, a slight smile upon her lips.

“You learn quickly Lancel, I like that” The smile she give him was warm.

_Maybe everything will be alright._

She took a seat on a pillow laced chair in front of him, crossing her legs Margaery stared at him intently, her sapphire blue eyes piercing his soul as she drank. “I never really got to thank you”

“For what your grace?”

“Everything, without you the war may still be on going….you killed Cersei for me, surrendered the rock and all its wealth, your bent the knee and declared me your Queen, I may not be here if it wasn’t for you” Lancel felt relaxed by her words.

“I must admit it had been hard but for the good of the realm it has been worth it”

“For the good of the realm?” Margaery giggled. “You're cute, be we both know why you did it, we both know why you killed Cersei” Lancel sat frozen in his seat as Margaery leaned in. “Me”

“Of course your grace”

“Just so you know Lancel I intend to stick by what I said” She leaned in towards him and took his hand. “We will wed in the coming weeks and we will be husband and wife” Lancel felt a sense of joy and relief.

“Thank you your grace, I assure you I will be a good and loyal husband” Margaery kissed him on the cheek.

“I know you will…but..you have done so much for me Lancel, I..want give you something else, something I’ve never given a man before….as reward” Margaery, with a smirk of her face placed her wine down by the fire and disrobed before him. As the golden emerald robe fell before him Lancel marvelled in her naked body. Cersei had been so beautiful with her golden locks and fair skin but Margaery was twice that. Cersei had been an older woman, she had brought three children into the world long before he first lay with her. Queen Margaery had not bore any and she was half the age of Cersei. Overwhelmed by the perfection in the curves of her hips, the roundness of her tits and the firmness of her buttocks Lancel felt his manhood harden.

“Your….grace.”

“I hope I’m pleasing to you”

“Always your grace…your perfection, no a goddess in woman form” Margaery giggled.

“I’m glad to hear you say so….but” Margaery give him a slightly serious look. “I’m a virgin Lancel…and I’ve heard rumours that it….can hurt for a woman during the her first time”

“I will be gentle with you my Queen”

“I hope so….we are to be married after all, trust and honestly is important to any marriage don’t you think?” Margaery said sitting on his lap, her naked bum pressed against his cock, only the thin layer of his pants separating the two.

“Of course, a marriage can’t work without them”

“I’m glad you think so” Margaery said with a smiled. “I want to test your honesty Lancel”

“Whatever the test is I will pass”

“I know you will…I wanted to asked you something, something about Tommon”

“Yes”

“Did Cersei really kill her own son for the throne?” Lancel thought about his answer for a moment.

_Why is she asking about Tommon? Does she know it was me who pushed him from the balcony? I could deny it, say it was Cersei, but what if she already knows it was me? what if she is truly testing my honestly?_

Lancel bit his lip and scanned her naked body once more with his eyes, his cock answering for him.

“No I did it, I killed him” Margaery did not look surprised.

“Really? did Cersei order you?”

“No…I did it on my own so she could be Queen, Tommon was weak” Margaery smirked.

“He was weak, but still innocent” Margaery looked him in the eye. “If you killed for her…would you kill for me?”

“Of course your grace I would kill for you”

“If I ordered you to kill someone would you do it?”

“Yes, Yes”

“Good” Margaery stood up off his lap and stood before him. A smirk upon her lips. “Lancel I want you to get up out of your seat…..walk over to the balcony and throw yourself off it” A sudden fear gripped Lancel Lannister.

“P…..P..ardon…..your grace?” He nervously asked.

“I want you to kill yourself Lancel, walk over to the balcony and throw yourself off it” Lancel gulped.

“Is this a joke you're grace?”

“No jokes Lancel, I want you to throw yourself off my balcony”

“B….B…But I’l…I.ll die”

“That’s the point…..you said you would kill for me Lancel so kill yourself as I have ordered you to” Lancel rose. A look of terror on his face.

“S..sorry your..... I cannot” Lancel backed way slowly.

“I am the Queen, you disobey my orders?” Margaery’s tone turned from flirty to commanding at an instant.

“Your..... grace I have a....d... daughter, she need...s me”

“Take one more step back and I‘ll have my guard throw you off instead” Lancel deep down panicked, his heart raced, his pits sweat, his thoughts overwhelmed. He panicked and ran. Turning around he bolted for the door only for five Queen's guard, clad in shining emerald Tyrell armour burst into the room. Gripping Lancel by the throat, they beat him bloody and dragged him across Margaery's chamber to the balcony.

“NO..PLEASE YOUR GRACE I BEG MERCY”

“You didn't afford Tommon mercy, you will not be afforded any from me, throw him over” Margaery coldly ordered.

“NO…..PLEASE…PLEASE DONT DO THIS I HAVE A DAUGHTER..PLEASE” Lancel cried as he was dragged through the emerald silk curtains on to the balcony. As the cold southern winds froze his face the Queen’s men lifted him by his arms and legs. Kicking and screaming Lancel cried and begged with tears in his eyes. “PLEASE….PLEASE DON’T" He screamed, red faced and crying. Lifting him over the balconies edge the men loosened their grip and he fell. Screaming as he tumbled down Lancel Lannister smashed into the hard stone courtyard below sending an echo rippling throughtout the red keep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wrapping herself warm in her bed robe the Queen’s guard came in from the balcony.

“Is he dead?” Margaery asked.

“He is dead my Queen”

“Good, make sure his body is thrown in the sewer, the rats can have a feast”

“What about the daughter he was crying over?” One of the guards asked. Margaery took her wine and looked into the fires of her hearth.

“She’s a Lannister, Cersei’s daughter isn't she?”

“Aye your grace” Margaery pondered Meera Lannisters fate in the fires, a smirked upon her lips.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

The story will continue in.......... _The She Wolf, Rose and the Dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end, if you read this far let me know if you enjoyed it. As you can tell from the end I plan to continue Sansa Stark's story but it won't be happening straight away. In writing this fanfic I've neglected my other one. Priestess of Pentos. A story with Arya Stark and Gendry so I plan on finishing that up first then getting a start on the next part of this epic story. As a side note I am working on my own novel at the moment outside of fanfic writing so thats why upload's can be slow for those who messaged me.
> 
> In the mean time sub to my page so you don't miss anything and keep commenting. :)


	32. Timeline

Aerys ii of House Targaryen - 259 AL - 281 AL

 

  * The Great Tourney of Harrenhal.
  * Roberts Rebellion sees the overthrown of House Targaryen.
  * Robert becomes King.
  * Daenerys and Viserys flee Westeros.  



 

Robert i of House Baratheon - 281 AL - 297 AL

 

  * Greyjoy Rebellion 
  * Eddard Stark named hand of the King. 



 

Joffery i of House Baratheon - 297 AL - 301 AL

 

  * Start of the War of the Five Kings.
  * Sansa Stark is taken captive by the Lannisters.
  * Eddard Stark is executed. 
  * Battle of Blackwater Bay. 
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell meet for the first time.
  * Robb Stark is murdered at the Red Wedding. Theon Greyjoy is captured by Ramsay Bolton.  
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell poison King Joffery. Sansa flees Kings Landing.
  * Theon Greyjoy is killed by Myranda. 



 

Tommon i of House Baratheon - 301 AL - 302 AL

 

  * End of the War of the Five Kings. 
  * Sansa Stark returns to Winterfell and marries Ramsay Bolton. 
  * Ramsay Bolton is killed on his wedding night by Myranda. 
  * Sansa Stark is named Lady of Winterfell. 



 

Cersei i of House Lannister - 302 AL - 303 AL

 

  * Margaery Tyrell flees Kings Landing after being framed for King Tommon Baratheon's murder by Lancel Lannister. 
  * Sansa and Margaery are reunited at Winterfell.
  * Cersei Lannister invades the North.
  * Battle of Winterfell. Sansa Stark gives birth a son named Robb. 
  * Myranda is killed by a Lannister solider.  
  * Cersei Lannister is killed by Lancel. 




End file.
